Girl Next Door
by Blondie121147
Summary: She was his first kiss, first date, and first love, although he'd never admit it. What happens when the girl next door reveals her true feelings and he has nothing to do but feel the same way? COMPLETE! Sorato.
1. The New Guy

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

New Story! Once again! I hope you enjoy it!

::Girl Next Door::

::Chapter 1- The New Guy::

:December 7, 1997:

"Pass the ball, Tai!" A red headed girl that was about eleven years old shouted as she down through her grassy backyard.

"No way! I'm taking this one home!" Tai (12) said as he kicked the dirty soccer ball towards the goal.

"Taichi Kamiya! I'm open so pass it! Mimi's on your tail!"

"I got it, Sor!"

Tai ran down the yard and suddenly stopped right in front of the goal. The opposing teams goalie (Izzy) stared at him strangely as he prepared to block whatever Tai threw at him.

"What are you doing Tai!?" Sora shouted seeing him standing there doing nothing and Mimi right behind him.

Tai then passed the ball to Sora as Mimi came sliding up behind him knocking both herself and Tai to the ground (It was muddy from the earlier rain shower). Sora made a heat butt on the ball and it went flying into the goal leaving Izzy no time to block it. A smile found the young girl's lips as she ran over to Tai and helped him off the ground.

"I thought you were going to make the winning shot?" Sora asked out of breath.

"You know the deal, Sor: there's no "I" in "team"!" Tai said as he began to laugh.

"Good game, guys. You two make an awesome team!" Izzy (10) said congratulating them and giving them both a pat on the back.

"Thanks Izzy! We do make a great team, don't we?" Tai said, "Best friends!"

"Best friends!" Sora repeated as they gave each other a high five.

"I have to get going you guys. Mom's expecting me home for dinner. Stuffed peppers and a salad... I can't wait. See you at school tomorrow!" Izzy said and ran off.

"I have to leave too. Mama's taking me shopping for shoes tonight!" Mimi (10) said as she pulled out her cell phone and called the driver of her stretch limo. She then walked to the front of the house to wait for her ride.

"All right well I better be leaving too. Mom's making a casserole for dinner... yum..." Tai said with a queasy look on his face, "See ya at school tomorrow!"

"Bye Tai! See you tomorrow!" Sora said waving to Tai as he left.

She was then alone. She walked to the goal and picked up the muddy soccer ball that sat in it. She then heard the sound of a large truck pull into the driveway of the house next door. A smaller car followed behind the truck. Sora's eyebrows arched as she walked from her backyard to the front.

Sora observed as a large man stepped out of the truck and removed the "For Sale" sigh from the front yard. He then opened the back of the truck labeled "Movers" and was soon accompanied by two other large men. They soon began carrying boxes and furniture into the house. A blonde boy that looked about Sora's age got out of the car followed by a middle-aged man with light brown hair. Sora smirked.

"I guess someone finally bought old man Asikawa's house," Sora said as she walked to her front porch and sat down.

The blonde boy took a glance at her and she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked in his father's direction. Sora huffed.

"Ugh, how rude!" Sora said standing up and walking in the house. She threw her soccer ball on the hard wood floor and kicked off her shoes. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She then walked into the dark living room and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Off the couch, Sora," her mother said walking into the room.

"Why?" Sora asked opening the bottle of water.

"You're sweaty and muddy and you're going to ruin the leather. Go take a shower you smell like a pig pen."

Sora gulped down some of her water and rolled her eyes as she got off the couch. Her mother then commented on her feet.

"Oh, Sora! You have dirty socks all over my expensive Persian rug!" Ms. Takenouchi cried.

"Yes mother!" Sora said bending over and taking off her dirty socks, "Is there anything else you would like me to do while I'm up?"

"As a matter of fact there is. After you go upstairs and take a shower you can come down here and help my put icing on this cake."

"What're we having cake for? It's not my birthday."

"It's not for us. It's for our new neighbors!"

"Oh, you mean the snotty little blonde boy and his dad?"

"So you've met them already?"

"No, but the kid gave me a dirty look. I hate him."

"Don't use the word hate, Sora. You dislike the boy. And how can you hate him anyways? You don't even know him. Now go take a shower."

Sora rolled her eyes again, "If you insist."

"Hurry, please."

"Yes ma'am."

Sora walked up the stairs and got a towel from the linen closet. She then went into the hallway bathroom and began removing her baggy, dirty clothes. She noticed the blinds on the window were open. She saw the blonde boy walk across the hallway in the window in the house across from hers. He gave her another rude look and she shut the blinds.

"Stuck up blonde boy," Sora said as she hopped into the shower.

****

::15 minutes later::

Sora walked down the stairs in a pair of knee-length basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt that said "Soccer = Life". There was also a towel around her neck so her wet hair wouldn't drink on her shoulders.

"Finally! You need to not take such long showers. Now come, help me with this cake and get that towel off of your shoulders," Ms. Takenouchi ordered.

"God..." Sora mumbled as she quickly towel-dried her hair and carelessly threw the towel over the back side of the couch.

"Sora! The leather, no! Go put it in the laundry room!"

"This woman is going to drive me insane!" Sora grumbled to herself as she threw the towel into the laundry room. She walked back into the kitchen and jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Get down! The counter is not a place to sit it's a place to set food," her mom said as Sora did what she was told and got off the counter rolling her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!"

"Sorry..." Sora said unsympathetically.

"Stir this," her mom said handing her a bowl full of sugary sweetness, "Place it on the cake when it gets creamy."

Sora smiled and stuck her finger in the bowl and then licked the icing off. She got scolded once again. _'Leave me alone!' _She thought as she spread icing all over the cake.

"I'm done!" Sora said staring at her masterpiece, "Can I lick the bowl now, please?"

"It looks wonderful and yes, you may. That stuff is full of nothing but sugar and fat anyways."

Sora lifted up her shirt and shower her mother her tiny tanned waist, "Mom, I weigh like 87 pounds and you think that icing is going to make me fat?"

"That's not what I said, Sora."

"No but you implied it."

"Let's just go give them the cake before it gets too late."

Sora slipped on a pair of flip-flops and followed her mom out of the house. The two walked across the yard and made their way to the front door. They stood there not doing anything.

"Well are you going to knock?" Sora's mom asked.

"Whatever..." Sora said as she rang the doorbell.

They stood there for a couple of seconds before a man answered the door. He stood tall, about 6 foot 2 inches, and looked pretty exhausted from moving in. He greeted them with a smile nonetheless.

"Hello! I'm Karen Takenouchi and this is my daughter Sora! We're your new neighbors!" Sora's mom greeted with fake emotions.

"Oh, hi! I'm Malcolm Ishida. Please, come in," Malcolm said letting the two come into the large three story home.

"It's amazing that we've lived here for almost twelve years and we've never seen the inside of this house."

Karen and Sora walked into the house and followed Malcolm into the living room. The snotty blonde boy then entered the picture.

"And who is this handsome young man?" Karen asked.

"This is my son, Yamato. Yamato, meet Karen and Sora. They're our new neighbors," Malcolm introduced.

"Hello Yamato!" Karen said with a smile.

"It's Matt," he replied in a smart tone.

"Oh, okay, Matt."

"Um, gee, how about I give you a tour of the house? Matt, you and Sora can stay here and get to know each other better," Malcolm suggested.

"That sounds great! Here Sora, take this and go put it in the refrigerator," Karen said handing Sora the cake.

"I love cake! Shall we?" Malcolm said and the two walked away.

Sora stared at Matt for a minute but then walked by him and headed for the fridge. Matt followed her and took some of the icing off the cake. Sora glared at him but then did the same. They both licked the icing off their fingers. Sora rolled her eyes and then placed the cake in the fridge.

"You think you are so cool," Sora then said to Matt, "but you're not."

"I don't think, girl, I know I am," Matt spat back.

"Keep telling yourself that Blondie."

Sora walked away but Matt smirked and trailed close behind her. Sora stopped suddenly and turned around so she was facing him.

"Why are you following me? What, is the house not big enough that you have to be everywhere I am?" Sora asked placing her hands on her hips.

"It's my house, I can go anywhere I want," Matt replied mimicking her movements.

"I don't like you, you don't like me, so just leave me alone!"

"Naw, I think I'll keep bothering you. It's a lot more fun."

Sora pushed him, "Get away from me Blondie. I'm warning you."

"Is that a challenge?" Matt said with a smirk on his face. He pushed her back, "I like challenges."

"You know what?" Sora said with a smile on her face.

"What?"

Sora punched him in the eye, "So do I."

"Ow!" Matt shouted and grabbed his head. He then tackled Sora to the ground and the two began rolling around on the floor fighting. Sora eventually was sitting on top of him punching him. She wasn't really trying to hurt him she was just caught up in the moment. Malcolm and Karen then re-entered the room.

"SORA TAKENOUCHI! GET OFF OF MATT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Karen screamed at her daughter.

"Matt you wimp! Fight back you girl!" Malcolm said seeing his son get beat up by a girl.

"Sora! Get off him right now or you're grounded!"

Sora was about to throw another punch but she decided to listen to her mother instead and get off of him. She was breathing heavily as she glanced at the boy with the bloody lip lying on the ground below her. She felt pity and held out a hand to help him up. Matt sat up from the floor and pushed her hand away.

"I can help myself, girl," Matt said licking his lip and standing up from the floor. Malcolm grabbed the collar of his shirt catching him off guard and almost causing him to fall over again.

"Sora, Karen, I am so sorry about this. Matt, you do not hit girls no matter what!" Malcolm said pointing a finger in his son's face.

"She hit me first!" Matt shouted in defense.

"I think it's time that we get going," Karen said grabbing Sora by the ear, "It was nice meeting the both of you. Sora and I are going to have a very long talk about her sudden outburst of behavior."

"It was nice meeting you as well. Matt and I will also be having a talk."

"Goodbye," Karen said and dragged Sora out of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Malcolm asked after the two girls left.

"She was talking crap and then punched me so I tackled her and we started fighting," Matt explained.

"Next time don't just sit there, fight back! But not her. Don't hit girls. Let's finish getting everything into the house before it gets dark."

"Yes sir."

Karen dragged Sora into their house and instantly began screaming at her.

"How could you do that, Sora? They've been here for less that two hours and you're already beating up Matt! You can't beat up boys!" Karen said.

"Would you rather a boy beat me up!?" Sora shouted back.

"No, but you need to not pick fights with people. You're a girl, Sora, you don't need to be doing those kinds of things!"

"Whatever, mom! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I can protect myself!"

"Do you at least understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes, mother, okay? I understand you!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt, mom."

"Just go to your room. We'll talk about this later."

"Whatever."

Sora sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

****

::

It was about 9:30pm when Sora heard a click sound on her window. She sat up from her bed and walked over to it. She saw Matt standing in the backyard.

"What?" Sora asked opening the window.

"Come here!" Matt said trying not to yell, he knew her mother was asleep.

"Are you crazy? I'm in enough trouble as it is!"

"Just come down here!"

Sora thought about it for a second, "Fine!"

She lifted her window up until it wouldn't go any further. She then carefully set her feet on a large tree branch. It took her a couple of tries but she finally climbed down the tree onto the deck.

"I see you've done this before," Matt said with a smirk as he watched her swift movements.

"What do you want?" Sora asked standing on the porch above him.

"Be my girlfriend," Matt said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me!?"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you want me to be your girlfriend? I don't even know you!"

"You're the first girl that has ever gotten close to beating me up. It was intimidating but I liked it. So please, be my girlfriend."

Sora was so caught off guard that she didn't know what to say. One minute they were rolling around trying to kill each other and the next he was asking her out. It didn't make any sense!

"Okay, I will," Sora said not even thinking.

Matt smiled and ran up the stairs of the porch. He stood in front of her.

"Now we have to kiss," Matt said biting his lower lip.

"For how long?" Sora asked uneasy at the thought.

"Five seconds."

"Fine..."

Matt leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. _'One... two... three... four... five...' _he thought and then pulled away. Sora's eyes opened and she stared at him.

"That was it?" She said.

"What do you mean 'That was it'?" Matt wondered.

"Nothing really. I just thought that my first kiss would be better than that."

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well fine! I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore!"

"Good! I didn't want to be your girlfriend anyways!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sora climbed back up the tree and jumped in her window as fast as she could. She slammed it shut as Matt huffed and dashed off back to his own home. _'Stupid Matt' _Sora thought as she leaned up against the window.

****

::TBC::

Did you like? Did you hate it? I won't ever know unless you review! Thanks to those who do!


	2. What Are We, Exactly?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Digimon or a lot of other things I might mention in this story.  
  
**::Chapter 2- What Are We, Exactly?::  
**  
**::Spring of 2004- Odiaba High Tenis Courts::**  
  
Seventeen year old Sora ran down the school tenis courts hastilly chasing a ball. She hit the small green and white tenis ball over a low net causing her opponent to miss and lose. The small group of people that was there cheered for her. It was only a practice game but Sora's best friend was always there for her.  
  
Sora exhaled deeply as she wiped the sweat off her forhead with a small towel in her gym bag. She took a sip of icey cold water from her water bottle. A familiar blonde caught the corner of her eye but she ignored him nonetheless. For some unknown reason he always hung around the tenis courts after school. She never really thought anything of it.  
  
"Good job, Sor! You kicked that chick's ass!" Tai congratulated her as she walked over to the bleachers where he sat.  
  
"Tai, it's just a practice game! There's nothing to get excited about," Sora said with a laugh as she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, but you were still great."  
  
"Well thanks! I'll take compliments any time."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at soccer practice right now?"  
  
"It was cancelled. Coach's wife is having her baby."  
  
"Oh wow! I totally forgot he had a baby on the way! Congratulate him from me when you get the chance."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"TAKENOUCHI! Get back to practice! You can flirt later!" Sora's coach shouted at her from the other side of the tenis courts.  
  
"I better get back to practice before the evil witch of the west bite's my head off. I'll talk to you later," Sora said grabbing her tenis racket and running back onto the court.  
  
"I'll call you later. Bye, Sor!" Tai said as he jumped off the bleachers and walked away.  
  
Matt stood behind the bleachers that Tai was on with two of his friends: Kouimi and Tenchi. Matt threw the cigarette in his mouth to the ground when he saw Tai coming their way.  
  
"You know you can get suspended for doing that on school campus," Tai said jokingly.  
  
"Oh well," Matt replied cooly.  
  
"Since when do you smoke anyways?"  
  
"Since today, I guess."  
  
"Huh, all right. Well, I have to jet I'll see you guys later."  
  
Tai ran off leaving Matt and his friends alone. Matt pulled out another cigarette and gave both of his friends one as well.  
  
"Jock boy makes a good point, you know. Why are we smoking on school campus? Hell, why are we still at school? It ended like an hour ago. If I get caught smoking my ass is history because I'm already on rule 12," Tenchi said giving the cig back to Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I've got two strikes left and Principal Skinner is all over my ass," Kouimi said also giving his back to Matt.  
  
"You two a such girls," Matt said lighting up, "Live a little!"  
  
"All right ladies! Good practice today! We have one more practice before regionals so get a good night sleep and I'll see you all tomorrow," The coach said to her team, "Good hustling today, Takenouchi. Keep up the good work and you might be Odaiba's next V.I.P."  
  
"Thanks Coach," Sora said grabbing her gym bag and pulling out her motorola V300 flip phone. The screen of the phone read "1 new voice message". She opened it and listened to the message.  
  
"Sora, it's mom. I'm sorry but I can't pick you up after school today. I have to go to the airport to pick up Mema and Pop. See if Tai can give you a ride. I promise we'll go get your car from the shop in the next couple of days. I'll be home around 6. I love you, bye!" Sora's mom's voice rang in her head.  
  
Sora sighed, "Damn it, mom. When are you ever around when I need you? Oh, that's right, NEVER!"  
  
Sora closed the phone and threw it back in her bag. 'I guess I'm walking home today' She thought but then suddenly remembered another option. She headed toward the bleachers and met up with Matt. She put her hands on her hips as the three boys stared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Matt asked.  
  
"You're giving me a ride home," Sora replied as she turned around and walked away.  
  
"What? I don't even get a "please"?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll be waiting at your car."  
  
"You know you get yourself tricked into that almost every other day," Tenchi said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up," Matt growled, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
Kouimi made the sound of a whip crackling and then he and Tenchi began laughing. Matt just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He arrived at his 2005 mustang convertible and saw Sora leaning against the hood. He smirked and walked over to her. His body leaned on top of hers.  
  
"I bet you're in this position all the time," Matt said in a low, sexy, seductive tone.  
  
Sora smacked him and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Just drive the car, pervert," Sora said taking the keys out of his pocket and pushing the button to unlock the doors. She gave him back to keys and hopped into the passenger seat of the car. She threw her gym bag on the floor just as Matt got in the car.  
  
"Whoa, babe, watch the leather!" Matt said.  
  
"Whatever, just drive," Sora said as he backed out of the school parking lot.  
  
Sora started roaming through her bag when she stumbled upon a small folded up piece of paper with pink hearts all over it. She smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well look what we have here. A note from Sarai to Mattie," Sora said flashing the note in his face.  
  
"Sarai? The hot blonde on the cheer squad?" Matt wondered.  
  
"No, the other one."  
  
"Oh! The one with big boobs that looks like Anna Kournikova?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Let me see!" Matt said grabbing for the note and causing the car to swerve to the other side of the road. Sora pulled it away before he could get to it.  
  
"Uh, hum!" Sora coughed and then began reading, "Mattie, have you decided who you're going to go to prom with yet? I'm availible if you want to go with me. I promise it will be a night you'll NEVER forget. I'm open for anything new. Call me, Sarai. P.S. I can go all night," Sora started cracking up, "Oh my God! She may be my friend but she is such a whore!"  
  
"She wants to get with me so that automatically makes her a whore now?"  
  
"Um... yes. Any girl that throws her damn coochie at you is considered a whore in my book."  
  
"Ok "Virgin Mary". Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean we all have to suffer."  
  
"Whatever, perv."  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth honey."  
  
"Don't call me honey, honey."  
  
Matt smirked and pulled into the driveway of his house and turned off the car. Sora got out and slammed the door leaving Matt by himself. Matt then got out of the car and casually leaned on the hood.  
  
"I don't even get a thank you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Goodnight, Yamato," Sora said as she opened her front door and walked into the semi-dark house.  
  
"Night, Sor," Matt said with a slight smile as he locked his car and went into his own home.  
  
Sora threw her gym bag on the floor near the door and took off her shoes. She headed upstairs and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
**::10 minutes later::  
**  
"Damn it," Sora said to herself as she got out of the shower soaking wet, "I left my deoderant in my gym bag."  
  
She wrapped a towel around her body and walked down the stairs to find her gym bag. She smirked when she found it and stood back up from the bent over position she was in.  
  
"Being in a towel is a really good look for you," Matt said appearing out of no where.  
  
Sora screamed and jumped up against the front door. She put a hand up to her chest as Matt started laughing at her.  
  
"You scared the living crap out of me!" Sora said, "Why in the world are you in my house? Better yet, how the heck did you get in?"  
  
"Have you ever tried these things? They're actually really good!" Matt said as he chomped on a white cheddar cheese-it (I don't own cheese-it's).  
  
"Matt, why are you in my house?" Sora repeated.  
  
"I got bored so I decided to come bother you."  
  
"How the hell do you get that bored in a period of ten minutes? But thanks for coming over. I really appreciate the fact that you think of me when you have nothing better to do. I'm kind of busy right now though so could you leave?"  
  
Matt sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He lit a cigarette, "Naw, I think I'll stay here."  
  
"You can't smoke in here! My mother is going to kill you!"  
  
"I'll be done before she get's back, don't worry."  
  
"She'll smell it. She has a sixth sense for these kinds of things."  
  
"I know how to get rid of the smell, okay? Now go finish what you were doing you sexy ass."  
  
"Ugh, you are so difficult."  
  
Sora walked back upstairs and quickly dressed herself in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of boycut underwear. Matt glanced at her as she sat down on the couch next to him. He never really noticed how shapely and muscular her body was.  
  
"God, how much do you smoke!?" Sora said as she started coughing.  
  
"Damn girl I don't smoke that much!"   
  
"Smoking is going to kill you one of these days you know."  
  
"We all die sooner or later. Why do you care anyways?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You're so stubborn... I love that in a woman."  
  
Matt reached over and put his hand on Sora's thigh. She quickly smacked him away and got up to go sit on the other couch.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sora said.  
  
"Oh come on you know you like it," Matt smirked and got up off the couch. He walked over to her and leaned his body over her resting a hand on the arm of the couch, "Tell me you like it."  
  
"Go away," Sora said as she kicked him in the stomach. He fell back on the other couch and she started laughing, "Now THAT was funny."  
  
"Yeah, if you call kicking my stomach fun," Matt said in pain.  
  
**::2 hours later::**  
  
"Shouldn't you be going home now?" Sora asked, "Won't your dad be worried?"  
  
"He doesn't care," Matt said eating some popcorn.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
A noise then came from the front door as Sora's mom and grandparents walked in. Both Sora and Matt's heads turned toward the door to look at them. Sora smiled as she jumped up to greet them.  
  
"Mema!" Sora said and hugged her grandma. Matt sat on the couch and put a weird look on his face as he mouthed "Mema?" to himself.  
  
"What? I don't get a hug?" Sora's grandpa said.  
  
Sora smiled and hugged him as well.  
  
"Now if only she'd do that everytime I came home," Karen said, "Sora, could you get your grandparents things and bring them into the house. Matt, can you help her, please?"  
  
Matt jumped up off the couch and followed Sora outside. Sora's Mema looked at him and smiled.  
  
"How long are they staying?" Matt wondered as he grabbed a bag out of the trunk of Karen's car.  
  
"Like I would know. I'm just glad they're here! You don't have to help me you know," Sora said grabbing the other suitcase.  
  
"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't help out my favorite girl?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "You're so helpful."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sora and Matt hauled the luggage into the guestroom and then went back downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table as the two teens joined them.  
  
"So Sora, is thie your new boyfriend?" Mema asked causing Sora to blush and put up defenses.  
  
"No, Mema! Matt is not my boyfriend!" Sora said.  
  
"So you're best friends then?"  
  
Sora and Matt looked at each other.  
  
"What are we, exactly?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I don't know," Matt replied.  
  
"All right..." Mema said confused.  
  
"Matt moved in next door about six years ago and I still don't know what the relationship between he and Sora is. I guess you could consider them friends even though they don't like each other very much. They are always together for some reason though. It's very confusing... They could be boyfriend and girlfriend if Sora would make herself up once in a while," Karen commented.  
  
"Why should I? You think I'm a lesbian anyways," Sora said getting upset.  
  
Matt choked on his spit and started coughing at her comment.  
  
"I do not think that and you know it!" Karen fought back.  
  
"Whatever, mom! You think that just because I don't wear clothes that show my boobs and butt that I'm automatically a lesbian! You've always thought that! Well you know what? Excuse me if I'm more into sports than clothes and make up. I'm sorry that I can't be the perfect little ballerina, model baby you've always wanted! That's not me and never will be!"  
  
"Sora you are totally out of line!"  
  
"No you're out of line! I hate you and I hate the way you treat me so just leave me alone!"  
  
"Sora I- wait, Sora!"  
  
Sora ran up the stairs and into her room. They all hear the slamming of a door and Karen sighed.  
  
"Like mother like daughter..." Mema whispered to her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry about that everyone. She has her mood swings every once in a while and she gets totally out of line," Karen apologized.  
  
"I'm um... I'm gonna take off. It was nice meeting you both," Matt said and made a quick exit.  
  
**::11:45pm::**  
  
Matt awoke that night to the sound of tapping on one of the basement windows. He stumbled out of bed and unlocked the window. Sora climbed in and shit it behind her. Matt walked away and came back with a pillow and a blanket for her. He handed them to her and stumbled back into his room to go to sleep. Sora collapsed on the couch in the living room in the basement and instantly dozed off. Lucky for her, Matt lived in his basement and it was totally finished off so a couch was all she needed to get away from her mom.  
  
**::TBC::  
  
Wahoo, another chapter another day... I hope you enjoy this story. I've already got a couple more chapters ready to go up. It's typing them that takes forever. Well, review please!**


	3. Just a Kiss

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
::Chapter 3- Just a Kiss::**  
  
"Get your ass on that ball, Takenouchi! What the hell is wrong with you today!?" Sora's coach shouted at her when she missed hitting the ball again for the forth time that day.  
  
Sora tried to ignore the comments being shouted at her but the coach just wouldn't stop. Sora missed the ball again and it caused the coach to take off her hat, throw it to the ground, and stomp all over it.  
  
"What is going on Sora!? Regionals are in two days and you're acting like you've never played a game of tenis in your life! Get your act together and play the game right!" The coach said continuing to shout profanities at her.  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her, Coach?" Sora's friend, Jordan, asked.  
  
"Jordan, when you're a coach and the best player on your team starts screwing up two days before regionals then you can come and talk to me. Until that day get off my back and get back to practicing!" The Coach shouted at her causing her to shut up and walk away.  
  
On the sidelines Tai and Matt sat on the bleachers and watched how horrible Sora was playing. Tai couldn't bare seeing his best friend screw up so bad at the one thing she was amazing at.  
  
"What's up with her today? She's playing horribly! It's like she's distracted or something," Tai said as he watched Sora miss another hit and throw her racket to the ground screaming at herself.  
  
"She got in a fight with her mom last night and she's really stressed. I mean come on, she spent the night at my house last night 'cause she didn't want to be at her house," Matt replied.  
  
Tai looked over at the blonde and arched an eyebrow, "She spent the night at your house? Do you two have secret sleep overs that you're not telling me about?"  
  
"She comes over every once in a while when her mom freaks on her. It's not really that big of a deal. I go to her house everytime my dad brings home a new girlfriend."  
  
"Do both you guys' parents know about this?"  
  
"No. Even if they did they wouldn't care. My dad and her mom both know there's nothing going on between us. I don't even think we consider ourselves friends."  
  
"Not friends, huh? If you two aren't friends then why do you always wait up for her after school?"  
  
"What? Tai, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Come on Matt don't play! You are always around after school is over and you have no reason to be. It's like you expect her to get in your car and ride home with you everyday. Everyone in school notices it and they're starting to have suspicions."  
  
"Whatever, that is not the reason."  
  
"If it's not the reason then why do you stay after school? I'm pretty curious to figure that one out."  
  
"I-I um... I just... Shut up, Tai!"  
  
Tai smirked, "That's what I thought."  
  
The two turned their attention back to the game after Matt rolled his eyes. Sora had just dove to the ground to retrieve a ball but ended up missing it and scraping up her knee pretty badly. The coach sighed in anger but decided that yelling wasn't doing any good.  
  
"Take the bench, Sora," Coach said.  
  
Sora upsettingly picked herself up off the ground and walked over to the bench. She sat down next to two smiley girls by the names of Kirsten and Sarah. They thought they were better than everyone else and Sora totally dispised them.  
  
"Awe, poor little Sora just isn't cutting it today!" Kirsten said laughing at Sora's defeat.  
  
"Looks like Coach might kick her to the bench now that she's realizing how bad Sora really plays," Sarah added, "I guess you can kiss regionals goodbye, Takenouchi."  
  
Now you have to understand that Sora is usually a laid back, soft-spoken person but Sarah and Kirsten and just pushed her to the edge and made her snap. When she started going off the court got silent and even Tai got scared.  
  
"Fuck the both of you stupid ass bitches! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you guys shit talk me anymore! So I'm having a bad day, so what!? You don't know what the fuck is going on in my life right now so just leave your smart ass comments to yourselves! You two think you're all big and bad and better than everyone else but guess what? You're not! Take a reality check and get over yourselves before I beat both of your faces in! Don't you ever fucking talk shit about me EVER again!" Sora screamed.  
  
Everyone on the tenis team started clapping and cheering. They were all excited because someone finally stood up to the bitches of the school. But then the coach started going off on her.  
  
"Takenouchi what is your problem!?" She screamed.  
  
"She just started going off on us Coach!" Sarah said crying fake tears and jumping up to stand behind the coach.  
  
"I think she needs anger management! She's crazy!" Kirsten said also hiding behind the coach.  
  
"Coach! They were-" Sora began.  
  
"Go home, Sora," Coach said in a calm tone.  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"GO HOME BEFORE I SUSPEND YOUR CHANCES AT REGIONALS!"  
  
"WHAT!? Coach! She played like crap today and then threatened us! Suspend her!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"Sarah, shut up and stop talking or you and Kirsten and suspended too!" Coach yelled back, "Go home, Sora."  
  
Sora said no more words as she threw her racket in her bag and stomped away. Tai and Matt jumped off the bleachers and quickly followed her.  
  
"Sora, wait!" Tai said chasing her.  
  
"Lucky bitch has the two hottest guys in school after her. It's not fair," Kirsten mumbled to herself.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Sora shouted at Tai as she reached into her bag and called her mom from her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Her mother answered.  
  
"I need you to pick me up from school NOW!" Sora shouted into the phone still walking at a fast pace.  
  
"Sora, your practice isn't supposed to be over for another hour. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing! Just come get me!"  
  
"Sora, I'm in Kyoto with Mema and Pa, I ca-"  
  
"FORGET IT! I'll find another way home!"  
  
Sora hung up the phone and threw it back in her bag. She then suddenly stopped and turned to Matt.  
  
"Please give me a ride home," Sora said almost sounding like she was crying as she turned and walked away again.  
  
"Call me later and tell me what's up with her," Tai said, "I have to get going I'll see you later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Matt pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car so Sora could get in. He caught up and got in the driver's seat. The two said nothing the entire ride home.  
  
**::  
**  
When Matt pulled into his driveway and turned off the car he didn't know what to say to Sora. She didn't move.  
  
"I hate my mom," She said suddenly still staring straight in front of her.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked somewhat concered by her behavior.  
  
Sora started crying, "She's never been there for me, Matt. It's like she doesn't even know that I exist!"  
  
"She does care Sora. She just-"  
  
"If she cares so much then why hasn't she ever come to any of my games? Why is she never home? Oh, and my personal favorite: why does she always try and change who I am?"  
  
"She just doesn't know how to show her feelings for you. Your mom is just like my dad: he's never home and when he is he's either sleeping or with a new girlfriend. It doesn't mean that he doesn't love or care about me. I have never questioned how my dad feels about me before. Work just occupies most of our parents time and-"  
  
Matt was cut off when Sora plunged forward and kissed him. He didn't know why she did what she did but he wasn't complaining about it. _'What am I doing!? I'm kissing Matt! The guy that I've hated ever since he became my next door neighbor!'_ Sora thought as her tongue found Matt's. She then crawled into Matt's lap and had her back against the steering wheel. Matt's hands began to roam her slender body as the kiss deepened. Little did either of them know Sora's mom and grandparents had just pulled up next door and Matt's dad pulled up right behind them.  
  
Matt leaned forward pushing Sora back and causing the horn to honk slightly. They didn't pay any attention to it until they heard a knock on the window. The two pulled away from each other and saw Malcolm standing there with and arched eyebrow and his hands on his hips. He motioned with his finger for them to get out of the car. Sora's mom noticed the commotion and made her way over to the Matt's car. When she saw Sora sitting ontop of him she almost had a heartattack.  
  
"What in the world is going on here!?" Karen wondered.  
  
"Would you believe that my door got stuck and I had to crawl over Matt to get out?" Sora said.  
  
Karen opened the passenger seat door.  
  
"And then what happened? His lips broke your fall?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"You two were kissing!? Would you care to tell me what else the two of you have done together!?" Karen wondered jumping to conclusions.  
  
"It was just a kiss! It meant nothing! Right Sora?" Matt asked trying to defend himself and her.  
  
"Right," Sora replied.  
  
"Is this what you two do when Malcolm and I are out working? Are you having casual sex too?" Karen wondered.  
  
"What!? No mom! Nothing has ever happened between us until this moment!" Sora said crawling out of the car.  
  
"I understand it all now... the sneaking out at night, you two always being together and then acting like nothing's going on... it's so clear to me now."  
  
"Mother! NOTHING HAPPENED! You're freaking out over nothing! You're making a huge deal out of a stupid kiss that wasn't even supposed to happen! You're blowing this situation out of proportion!"  
  
"Nothing has happened between us, Ms. Takenouchi. It seriously was just a spur of the moment," Matt said.  
  
"You stay away from my daughter," Karen spoke firmly.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that!" Sora said.  
  
"We are going home now, Sora. You will not be seeing this boy again."  
  
"Mom you're being unreasonable!"  
  
"No, Sora, you're being unreasonable and unrational! I will not have my daughter impregnated by a horny teenager that can't keep it in his pants!"  
  
"Matt is not like that mom! Stop making assumptions that aren't true! You're just freaking out because I might ruin your perfect image!"  
  
"We're going home now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Sora jumped back a bit when he mom shouted at her. She then ran past everyone and into her house. Karen sighed.  
  
"I apologize, Yamato. I didn't mean to go off on you. I have to go talk to Sora because she probably hates me right now," Karen said walking away.  
  
"If I can say in my own defense, she kissed me first," Matt told his dad.  
  
"Uh huh... well I'm glad to see you fought back this time," Malcolm said with a smirk as he patted Matt on the back, "I'm ordering out for dinner. See you inside!"  
  
Sora was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through her mind and she didn't know how to stop them. There was then a knock at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Sora shouted thinking it was her mom.  
  
"Sora, it's grandma," Mema said as she opened the door and let herself in.  
  
"Oh, hey Mema," Sora said as she came and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what just happened?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, I'm all ears if you need someone to tell."  
  
Mema got up and was about to leave the room just before Sora started spilling everything.  
  
"I just don't understand why I kissed him, Mema. I had just gotten kicked out of tenis practice and then he drove me home and we were talking... and I just kissed him."  
  
Mema smiled and went to sit back down on the bed.  
  
"I've known Matt since he moved in next door when I was eleven. We didn't even know each other more than ten minutes and we were already trying to kill one another. Later that night after everything had settled he came over and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, we kissed, and then broke up two seconds later because we got in another fight. He was the first boy I'd ever kissed. Now, six years later it's like I'm seeing him as a totally different person. Mema, what do you call that?"  
  
"You call that love, Sora."  
  
Sora sat up on the bed, "Love? Mema, it's not love."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I uh... um... yes?"  
  
"I have to go help your mother with dinner. I'll call for you when it's done."  
  
Mema got up and walked out of the room leaving a speechless Sora. She grabbed her cell phone and went straight to her text messaging. ' I have to tell him' Sora thought as she typed and pushed the send button.  
  
**::**  
  
"She did WHAT!?" Tai shouted into the phone.  
  
"She kissed me, Tai!" Matt said as he laid down on his bed and threw a hacky sack up in the air.  
  
"Did you threaten her into doing that or something!?"  
  
"NO! SHE kissed ME! Not the other way around."  
  
"Did you kiss her back?"  
  
"Well... I..."  
  
"You did! I KNEW you liked her!"  
  
"Tai, I don't-"  
  
Matt heard a beep come from his cell phone.  
  
"You don't?" Tai asked.  
  
"Huh?" Matt replied not paying attention as he opened the text message on his phone.  
  
"You said "Tai, I don't-" and then you stopped."  
  
Matt's message said: Did that kiss really mean anything to you? I don't know why, but I think it did... Sora.  
  
"Matt? Matt are you there!?" Tai called, "HELLO!?"  
  
"W-What? Oh, sorry Tai," Matt said.  
  
"What in the world are you doing over there that's more important than talking to me about this situation?"  
  
"Oh, um nothing. I have to go though I'll call you later."  
  
"But Matt, I-"  
  
**::Click::**  
  
Matt hung up the phone just as he began typing a reply to Sora's message. His dad then called for him to come to dinner as he sent it and threw the phone on the couch.  
  
**::**  
  
"DINNER SORA!" Mema shouted from downstairs.  
  
Sora got up from her bed and ran down the stairs just after her cell phone rang. She may have been pissed at her mom but her gut was telling her otherwise.   
  
The message read: I think it meant something too... Matt.  
  
**::TBC::  
  
What do you think!? Good chappie!? Yes, no, maybe so? I dunno, you tell me! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated anything! Thank you so much for being so patient with me! **


	4. Take Me Away

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the song "Take Me Away" by Fefe Dobson.**  
  
**theladyknight**-_ Well, yes, I did think up this story when I was watching the movie "Love and Basketball". You are totally right... I've taken scenes from the movie and put them in the story but it's not the plot of the movie... if that makes any sense. Thanks SO much for the reviews! You're awesome!_  
  
**::Chapter 4- Take Me Away::**  
  
**::**_I was waiting all my life to know you  
  
All about you  
  
And now I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue,   
  
I'm all about you  
  
And in our minds it comes so easily   
  
But there's a feeling taking over me  
  
I wanna show you but theres no way we can really be free  
  
Everybody's watching  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together_**::**  
  
"You never called me back last night. What happened with the whole Sora thing?" Tai asked Matt as the two headed for the cafeteria, "Sora's been acting really weird toward everyone, especially me."  
  
"And that automatically means that I had something to do with it?" Matt replied.  
  
"No, I'm just saying. I mean you two DID ki-"  
  
Matt threw his hand over Tai's mouth, "Shh! Do you want the whole damn school to know about that shit!?"  
  
"Sorry... it's not like it was be a surprise or anything."  
  
"Whatever. I just don't want Sora to freak out because everyone knows about what happened. I need to talk to her."  
  
"Hell yeah you do."  
  
"Well, let's go find her."  
  
**::Courtyard outside the lunchroom::**  
  
"Mimi I need you to be here for me right now! There are so many things going through my head and I just don't know how to deal with it! I need you to be here!" Sora cried into the phone while she sat under a large oak tree.  
  
"Sora, Sora sweetie, calm down! If I could get there I would but it's not that simple! It's not like I can hop on a plane a go clear across the country," Mimi replied.  
  
"Meems... I kissed Matt..."  
  
"..."  
  
"M-Mimi?"  
  
"You... did... what now?"  
  
"I kissed Ma-"  
  
"Well I heard that part. Why in the world did you do that? Did he force you to or something?"  
  
"What!? No, I kissed HIM! Not the other way around."  
  
"How and why in the world did that happen? We've been on the phone for how long now and you're just now mentioning this?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"There's your problem right there, Sora!"  
  
"What's my problem?"  
  
"You are having mixed emotions about Matt!"  
  
"It was just a spur of the moment type thing. I was upset with my mom and he gave me a ride home from tennis after my Coach kicked me out... then... it happened..."  
  
"Sora! You like Matt! It was so obvious I can't believe I'm just now seeing it!"  
  
"Meems... I don't like Matt... I think."  
  
"You so do! And it's perfect! You're a goody, goody little rebel girl and he's a punk rockstar! Oh my God! You two would be like the perfect hook up!"  
  
"Wait, hold on a sec. I thought you liked Matt?"  
  
"Honey, that was back in the eighth grade before I moved. Besides, I'm going out with Michael now and I don't even think about Matt in that way anymore. This is your senior year, you two so need to hook up."  
  
"I'm not doing anything until I can talk to you in person."  
  
"I'll tell you what... me and some of my friends are going to Florida next week for Spring Break. How about you come with us!? You'll have a great time!"  
  
"I don't think my mom will let me fly half way across the world just to go party with you for a week. Don't get me wrong, my mom loves you to death it's just that she knows you're kind of a hard-core partier."  
  
"Call me later tonight when your mom gets home from work and let me talk to her. I'm very persuasive."  
  
"Meems, you're an angel!"  
  
"I know! Believe me though, a week away from Japan will totally get your mind off everything... especially Matt. Just picture it... hot guys, white sandy beaches, and parties every night that never end! It'll be so much fun!"  
  
"I can't wait! Oh, I have to go the bell just rang. I'll call you later tonight. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, girl!"  
  
Sora hung up the phone and sighed as she picked herself up off the ground and walked to her 5th period class.  
  
**::**  
  
**::** _Take me away  
  
Take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Nagivate and I will steer into the sun  
  
We will Run_**::  
**  
The next morning Sora awoke at about 7:30am so she could get ready for her game that started at 8:45. Her morning routine pretty much went like this: shower, clothes, hair, breakfast. She was sitting in her room with a few minutes to spare.  
  
"Don't screw up today, Sora. You don't want a repeat of what happened at yesterday's practice," Sora said to herself as she put her hair up in a neat ponytail.  
  
"You'll do great!" A voice called from behind her causing her to jump.  
  
Sora spun around and saw a familiar pink haired girl standing before her. She almost had a heart attack she got so excited.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora screamed as she ran over and hugged her friend, "Oh my God! How did you- what are you- why in the world are you here in Japan!?"  
  
"I made a few last minute plans," Mimi said with a smile as Sora stepped away from her, "I'm here to watch you play in the tournament and then you are coming with me on daddy's plane at Tokyo Airport."  
  
"What!? You mean-"  
  
"I told you I was very persuasive, did I not? Your mom agreed that you needed to get away from her for a while so convincing her to let you go with me was seriously a piece of cake."  
  
"Mimi, you are so amazing! I still can't believe you came all this way just to pick me up and watch my game!"  
  
"Ah, I was in the neighborhood," Mimi said with a wink, "Besides, you're my best friend and I'll always be here for you when you need me."  
  
"God, you are such a lifesaver. You have no idea how happy I am right now."  
  
"Come on, babe! Let's get going so you're not late to your game. You don't want all those talent scouts to be dissappointed now do you?"  
  
"Well that makes me feel so much better."  
  
Mimi laughed, "Let's go!"  
  
Sora grabbed her duffle bag and followed Mimi down the stairs. As always, her mother wasn't home. The two girls walked outside where Mimi saw a baby blue Mitsubishi Spyder sitting in the driveway.  
  
"Meems, where'd you get a Mitsubishi? I thought you had a Mustang?" Sora said admiring the nice car and hopping in the passenger seat.  
  
"It's a rental. Daddy said if I'm going to be here for the day then I might as well have a cute, sporty car," Mimi replied jumping in the driver seat and backing out of the driveway, "I'll take a convertible care anyday."  
  
Matt watched the two girls drive away from his living room window. He was contemplating whether or not he wanted to make an appearance at her game. He sighed as he let the curtains drop back to the floor.  
  
"Meems, how long have you had your license?" Sora asked holding onto anything in the car that she could.  
  
"Um... about three months... why?" Mimi said just as she ran a red light causing people to stop quickly and honk their horns at her, "Blow it out your ass, mother fucker!" Mimi shouted at them causing Sora to sweat drop.  
  
"Oh... no reason..."  
  
"So how far is this place exactly?"  
  
"Just turn left at the light and it's at the end of the road."  
  
Mimi stopped at the red light (for once) just as a car full of guys pulled up next to them. Sora knew they were looking at them but she kept her eyes on the road in front of her. Mimi, however, was doing everything in her power to get their attention. All she had to do was show a little skin and a guy would do anything for her.  
  
"Hello there ladies!" The driver of the car shouted to them as he admired Sora's tennis outfit. Her skirt showed a lot of leg, "Love the skirt, red."  
  
"Thanks," Sora replied still not making eye contact with them.  
  
The light turned green and Mimi sped off.  
  
"Wait! I didn't get your number!" The guy shouted as Mimi drove out of sight.  
  
Mimi laughed, "Those guys were really cute! The driver thought you were hot."  
  
"If I wasn't wearing a skirt that came up to my ass he wouldn't have ever looked at me."  
  
"Whatever. You're gorgeous so don't even tell yourself otherwise."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of the sports center. She parked the car and they both got out and walked to the tennis area. Most of Sora's team mates were already there practicing.  
  
**::**_I try to remember when I was just a child  
  
In my roo-oom  
  
And my imagination used to run wild  
  
But I never kne-ew  
  
That nothing's ever as it seems to be  
  
When a dream colides with the reality  
  
It should be easy when to people love each other truly  
  
Everybody's talking  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they could understand us_**::  
**  
"I guess just sit here and wait until Tai gets here. He doesn't know that you're here though so don't give him a heart attack like you did me," Sora said as she walked out onto the court.  
  
"Oh my God, is that Mimi Tachikawa over there? I thought she moved to America for good," Kirsten said at the sight of the pink-haired girl.  
  
"Ew, it totally is her. God, why the hell is she here?" Sarah wondered; neither of them like Mimi at all.  
  
"She's my best friend and she's here to watch me play so just butt out," Sora said to them just as the coach came over and pulled her to the side.  
  
"You feeling okay today?" Coach asked concerned.  
  
"I feel great, Coach. My best friend from America is here to watch me play and I couldn't be happier," Sora replied.  
  
"The little preppy chick over there with the pink hair?"  
  
"That's her."  
  
"Interesting... There are a couple of talent scouts here watching so I just thought I'd give you a heads up. I put in a good word about you so they're going to be watching."  
  
"Well, gee, no pressure!" Sora said with a laugh.  
  
"Do good today, Takenouchi."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Sora ran out onto the court, "Hey, Jordan? Can you come practice with me?"  
  
"Of course!" Jordan said as she ran out onto the court too.  
  
Mimi sat in the bleachers and began to get bored after about five minutes of doing absolutely nothing. _'It's amazing that people actually get paid crap loads of money to play this game. The ball goes over the net, it comes back, it goes over, it comes back... it's so beyond me...'_ Mimi thought as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tai's number. It took a good couple of rings before she heard something on the other end. The song "Where's Your Head At?" was blasting on Tai's radio.  
  
"Meems! Hey babe, what's up!?" Tai said shouting over the music.  
  
"Hey sweetie! Where are you and what in the world is with the music!?" Mimi replied shouting back to him and recieving some stares from people sitting near her.  
  
Tai turned down the music, "I'm on my way to Sora's tennis game! What're you up to?"  
  
"Oh... nothing really... I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Oh really? What is it?"  
  
"Hmm... you'll see."  
  
"Meems, you're such a tease! Is it coming through the mail? Oh, look, I'm here!" Tai said as he got out of his car and started running for the tennis courts, "I hope I'm not late."  
  
Mimi got up and went to the side so Tai couldn't see her when he came in. She saw him sit down and pant for breath.  
  
"So what's this surprise?" Tai wondered as Mimi approached him from behind and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" She said.  
  
Tai turned around and saw Mimi standing behind him. He hung up his phone and wrapped the girl in a huge bear hug. Mimi laughed as he almost squeezed her to death.  
  
"This is so cool! When in the world did you get here!?" Tai asked not letting go of her.  
  
"Well, if you put me down I'll tell you!" Mimi said almost out of breath.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Meems!"  
  
Tai put her down and they sat down on the bleachers.  
  
"What're you doing back in Japan?"  
  
"I'm here to watch Sora's game and then we're going to Florida for a week!"  
  
"Whoa, wait, you're going to Florida without me?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie... it's a girls only trip and I don't think my friends would be too happy if I brought a guy along."  
  
"Ah, oh well. Sora needs to get away. She's been really stressed and it's not good for her."  
  
"Yeah... I don't know what's up with her. I heard that she and Matt had a little tongue action going on yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Hell yeah they did. Neither of them want to give me any details on why it happened though. Sora's just being distant and Matt is harder to solve than my trigonometry homework."  
  
"Math never was your best subject was it?"  
  
"No... not really."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Enough about that though let's talk about you... Sora tells me that you have a new little boy toy in your grasp. Who is it this time?"  
  
Mimi smiled and blushed, "Michael..."  
  
"Michael? Blonde boy Michael? Wow, I thought you two were like best friends or something?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story."  
  
"Well, I've got time we're not going anywhere."  
  
"Okay. I'll try to make this as quick as possible. About a year ago Michael started getting into the whole music scene and began writing a bunch of songs. He finally got the nerve to send a demo tape into Geffin Records in Las Angeles. They called him back about a week later and told him they liked what they heard. About two months ago he had the choice to pick a song that he wanted to make into a music video as his first selling single off his album. He chose a song called "Something More" and it was one of the songs he wrote about me. During the whole planning process he thought it would only be natural if I was the girl in the music video, he basically refused to make it if I didn't do it. So yeah, while we were shooting the video there was this scene where he and I were walking on the beach holding hands. I told the producers I was going to do something but I told them not to tell Michael. So while the scene was being shot I took him by surprise and pushed him to the ground and started kissing him. I was thinking 'Wow, how cool is it to be making out with my best friend?' So ever since then we've been together and we're practically inserperable. He was really upset when I told him I was going to Florida without him for a week."  
  
"How will he ever live?" Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman can I have your attention please?" A man spoke over a microphone instantly grabbing everyones attention, "I would like to welcome you all to the Odiaba regional tennis tournament!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Sorry for making this so quick but we're running late and we'd like to introduce our first two competitors. We have Sora Takenouchi from Odaiba High School up against Sizuki Kim from Tokyo High School. Let the games begin!"  
  
**::**_We will run  
  
Whoa, oh  
  
We will run  
  
Oh, yeah_...**::**  
  
Sora walked out onto the court with the tennis ball in one hand and the racket in the other. Tai stood up and cheered for her causing her to blush and shake her head. She then threw the ball into the air and hit it over the net as the ref. blew his whistle. Sizuki missed the first hit and the crowd cheered.  
  
About five minutes into the game Sizuki missed another hit and Sora had won the round. The crowd cheered loudly as Sora shook her hand for a game well played. Mimi, once again, was getting bored as two new players stepped out and began to play. She loved Sora to death but this game totally didn't catch her interest at all.  
  
Sora went and sat down on the sidelines as her eyes scanned the crowd. She saw Mimi and Tai sitting together and laughing which caused her to smile. She somewhat expected to see her mom show up and surprise her but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She also didn't see Matt, the guy who was always at her games and practices even though he didn't have to be. _'Maybe that kiss scared him away...'_ she thought.  
  
**::45 minutes later::**  
  
There was only about 10 minutes left in the tournament and Sora was the last one to play against a girl from their rival school that they'd never defeated.  
  
"Am I late!?" Matt said finally showing up out of no where as he sat next to Tai.  
  
"Just a little! Sora's up," Tai said focusing on the game.  
  
"Hey Matt," Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"Meems... hi," Matt said looking her up and down, "You've grown up a lot."  
  
"So have you."  
  
"Could you two leave the flirting for after the game!?" Tai butt in.  
  
"Sorry..." they both said and focused on Sora.  
  
_'This girl is a lot better than I thought! She must have been holding out on her other opponenets'_ Sora thought sneaking a peek over at the stands. She saw Matt and almost missed hitting the ball but fortunately she didn't. A smirk found her lips as she got back into gear. _'That son of a bitch actually showed up... better late than never...'_ She thought.  
  
Everyone by this time was on the edge of their seats as Sora's rival hit the ball and fell to the ground on one knee. _'This is it!'_ Sora thought as she hit the ball back over the net. Her rival didn't have enough time to get the ball and therefore Sora had won the game. The crowd went crazy.  
  
"GO SORA!" Tai shouted like a crazy person, "KICK ASS, GIRL!"  
  
"YEAH! GO SORA!" Mimi cheered joining the commotion.  
  
Tai looked at Matt who was still sitting down and only slightly clapping for her victory. Tai nudged him and motioned for him to get up so Sora could see him. After a long battle with himself, he finally got up.  
  
"KICK ASS SORA! YOU'RE AWESOME!" Matt shouted almost instantly catching her attention.  
  
Sora almost tripped and fell to the ground because she was looking at him and not paying attention to where she was going. It cause Matt to laugh as she turned cherry red and turned away from him. A woman then approached Sora and then two began talking.  
  
"Who is that?" Tai wondered.  
  
"A talent scout I'm sure," Mimi replied, "MEET US AT THE CAR, SORA!"  
  
Sora nodded to her and the three left the stadium.  
  
**::**  
  
"I do not like her, Mimi!"Matt said just as they got to her car.  
  
"You are such a bad liar!" Mimi replied, "You like her and you know it so just admit it already! I know about that kiss don't think that I don't!"  
  
"What are we talking about?" Sora asked approaching them.  
  
**::**_Wouldn't it be good if they could understand us   
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together  
  
Take me away_**::**  
  
"Nothing," they all replied looking at each other.  
  
"Um... okay," Sora replied as she put her stuff in Mimi's car.  
  
"So who was that lady that was talking to you after the game?" Mimi wondered.  
  
"A talent agent. She said she likes the way I play and wants to see more of it. She said that if I can prove to her that I really want to be professional, she'll make my dreams come true," Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, good job!" Matt said.  
  
"D-Did you sign with her?" Tai wondered.  
  
"Not yet. I won't sign anything until I know more about them," Sora said, "I can't really talk right now though. I have to get home and pack!"  
  
"Pack?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you? My mom's kicking me out."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Joking! Mimi and I are going to Florida for a week."  
  
"Florida, huh? What part?"  
  
"We're going to stay in the Grandestin Hotel in SanDestin. It's going to be SO amazing..." Mimi said.  
  
"Sounds like... fun," Matt said.  
  
"Come on, Sor! We have to get packing the plane leaves in like two hours!" Mimi said hopping into her car, "Bye guys it was good seeing you again!"  
  
"Just come back to my house if you want to," Sora said just before Mimi pulled out of the parking spot almost hitting two cars and kid. Tai and Matt sweat dropped.  
  
"We're going to Destin," Matt said out of no where.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tai replied giving him a strange look.  
  
"We're following them down there and we're going to spy on them."  
  
"How old are you? Five? Spy on them, Matt?"  
  
Matt ran off and jumped in his car, "Meet me back at me house!"  
  
Matt drove off and left Tai standing there alone.  
  
"I need new friends..." he said getting in his car and driving to Matt's house.  
  
**::**_I will run with you wherever you go  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Lets run away and I will steer into the sun  
  
We will run_**::  
**  
**::TBC::**  
  
**Wow... this chapter seriously was a PAIN in the ASS to write because my computer kept freezing... Sorry if there's a lot of spelling mistakes and whatever my computer's gay. Please review!**


	5. Preparing

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Digimon and a lot of other things in this story (too many to name).  
  
**xthatonechick & R1za**- _yes, that whole Mimi and Michael scene was from the **"Ashlee Simpson Show". **I just thought it was really a cute scene so I decided to add it in._  
  
**::Chapter 5- Preparing::**  
  
"So we'll be there for seven full days?" Sora asked as she dug through her large walk-in closet to find spaghetti-strap shirts and tank tops.  
  
"Six nights and seven days," Mimi replied sitting on Sora's bed folding clothes and neatly placing them into Sora's suitcase.  
  
"I sure do wish that we could go to Florida too..." Tai said hinting his and Matt's intentions. Matt elbowed him in the ribs, "Ouch... that hurt..."  
  
"If you two are going to be here could you at least help me get clothes and stuff together?" Sora asked still inside the closet.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other and then smirked. They jumped up off the floor and headed straight for Sora's underwear drawer (surprisingly they know where it is). Mimi jumped in front of them before they could get to the underwear.  
  
"I don't think so you dirty boys," Mimi said waving a finger in their faces, "If you want to help you can go into the bathroom and get Sora's shampoo and whatever else she'll need."  
  
The two boys pouted in defeat and walked out of Sora's room to get her things from the bathroom. When they got there Tai got down on his knees and started searching for things under the sink while Matt got the shampoo and whatever else from the walk-in shower. Tai arched an eyebrow at some of the things he saw under the sink. He pulled out some shaving cream and a bar of soap that was in a box.  
  
"How do these work?" Tai asked pulling out a box of "Tampax Pearl" tampons.  
  
"Tai! Put those back!" Matt shouted at him.  
  
"Okay, okay... you don't have to get so moody..." Tai said and then mumbled, "Maybe you need the tampons because I think you're on your time of the month..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
"Come on, let's go give this stuff to Sora."  
  
"Oh, Sora, I love you! Marry me you're so hot! I want to be your little slave boy!" Tai said mocking Matt.  
  
"Shut up! Come on!"  
  
They gathered the items and walked back into Sora's room to find Sora hovered over her suitcase. She was placing bikini's and underwear into it.  
  
"What else do I need? I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something," Sora said.  
  
"Well... you have shirts, shorts, a couple pairs of pants (just in case), hair straightener, blow dryer, flip-flops, makeup, shampoo and conditioner, shaving cream and razor, soap, thongs and bras, bikini's, toothbrush and toothpaste, tanning oil, beach towels, phone charger, and... I think that's it," Mimi listed.  
  
"And I have my purse, which has my phone, money, and I.D.'s in it," Sora said.  
  
"You have more than one I.D.?" Tai asked.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Mimi and Sora said in unison.  
  
"Um... me," Tai said.  
  
"Same here," Matt said.  
  
"Well, you're both already 18. I don't turn 18 until next month and Mimi's not going to be 18 until the summer," Sora said, "In America you have to be like 21 or something to buy alcohol."  
  
"Really? That sucks," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, but oh well."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a disadvantage, huh?" Mimi said.  
  
"Meems, what time do we need to leave?" Sora wondered.  
  
Mimi looked at her watch, "Shit, like right now."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Sora grabbed her suitcase and Mimi grabbed the pillow off her bed. The four teens headed downstairs and out the front door as Sora locked it behind them. She placed her bag in the small backseat of Mimi's car just as her mom pulled up behind them with her grandparents in the front seat. _'Go figure they show up right when I'm about to leave'_ Sora thought.  
  
"Is that Mema!?" Tai asked running over to the car.  
  
"Who?" Mimi wondered.  
  
"Taichi! Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in ages! Come over here and give me a big hug!" Mema said.  
  
"Damn, does like everyone in your entire family know who Tai is? He must be like the brother your mom never gave birth to or something because everyone knows him," Matt commented.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Sora said, "MOM! We have to get going now!"  
  
"So soon?" Karen asked locking her car.  
  
"Yes ma'am. We're going to be late if we don't leave like right now."  
  
Sora quickly hugged everyone and jumped into the passenger seat of the car. Mimi did the same and then hopped in the driver seat.  
  
"Now Sora, I want you to remember that you're still a teenager and the choices you make while you're in Florida could affect you later on in life. I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night from some cop telling me that my daughter is in jail for something bad you did," Karen lectured, "Are you sure you packed everything you need?"  
  
"We have the whips, chains, handcuffs and condoms," Mimi said recieving a death glare from Karen, "I'm joking! Don't worry Ms. Takenouchi, I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."  
  
"Please do."  
  
"All right, well bye everyone! I'll see you in a week!" Sora said as Mimi started the engine and backed out of the driveway almost hitting the mail box and a car parked across the street. Everyone sweat dropped as she drove away.  
  
"Dear God please protect my daughter from Mimi's driving," Karen said.  
  
"How the hell did she get her license?" Tai wondered.  
  
"She probably slept with the driving teacher. Come on Tai. We have to go do that thing we were going to do," Matt said.  
  
"What thing?" Tai asked densely.  
  
"You know, the STUFF we were going to do?"  
  
"Stuff? What stuff?"  
  
"You know, the STUFF!"  
  
Tai eventually caught on, "Oh! That stuff!" He gave one of those 'I know something but you don't' winks, "I gotcha."  
  
The two boys ran off to Matt's house and instantly jumped on the computer. Well, Matt got on the computer, Tai went and raided the fridge. Matt wasn't having any luck at all finding a place to stay.  
  
"Everything is taken for that week! What the hell?" Matt said seeing nothing but "Taken" signs all over the internet.  
  
"It's spring break dummy. Of course everything is going to be sold out," Tai said coming back into the room with an ice cream cone.  
  
"As long as we can get something near the Sandestin hotel then I think we'll be good," Matt said continuing to look.  
  
"Do you think they have any vacancies actually in that hotel?"  
  
"That would be too easy."  
  
"Check."  
  
Matt clicked on a link for the "Sandestin Hotel" and surprisingly there was a couple of vacant rooms.  
  
"Told ya," Tai commented.  
  
"Well yeah they have vacant rooms but it costs almost $2000 to stay there for a week," Matt said cringing at the thought of having to spend that much money.  
  
"You're in a band, you make money, it shouldn't be that big of a deal," Tai said.  
  
"I don't make that much damn money! Are you at least going to help me pay for half of it?"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're the one that wanted to go on this wild goose chase, not me. I kind of feel like we're in that movie 'Eurotrip'. You can be Scotty searching for his sould mate and I'll be Cooper. When does this wild American sex odyssey begin!?"  
  
"You are so strange... well I can't pay for this hotel by myself."  
  
"Then invite some other people to come. I'm sure Tk and Kari wouldn't mind going to Florida. Maybe you can even get your band members to go."  
  
"Naw, that's too risky they'll know something's going on. I guess I'll just pay for it... my dad is not going to be happy though."  
  
"Good job. Now hurry up and book us a room so we can get our plane tickets!"  
  
"Shit, that's going to cost me another $200. You have to pay for your own ticket. There's no way in hell I'm paying for it."  
  
"Well I guess you're on your own then..."  
  
"Ugh, fine! I'll pay for it! You so totally owe me for this! I'm going to be broke out of my ass when this is all done with."  
  
"You're the one that wants to chase your lover around the country just to make sure she's not hooking up with other guys."  
  
"That is not the reason."  
  
"It so is. Now, book those plane tickets! We gots to start packing!"  
  
"All right..."  
  
So eventually all the arrangements were made and the two had packed their bags. Within a couple of hours they had gotten their plane tickets, and made up a complete lie to their parents as to why they were leaving the country. They told Tai's parents it was for a soccer tournament that Tai just had to be at because if not he would die a lonely death not ever knowing how American's play soccer. They told Matt's dad that Matt's band had gotten a gig to play there and it was going to bring them loads of money. Boy this was going to be the trip of a lifetime...  
  
**::TBC::  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short... I had to have one of them preparing and whatever. I'll make up for the shortness in the next chapter, I promise.**


	6. Plane Rides and CheckIn's

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Digimon or other things I might mention in this story. I'm too lazy to name them all.  
  
**A/n:** _In this chapter (and many others to come) Tai with be paired with an OC named Mika. So basically the couples go as Sorato, TaiOC, and Mimi/Michael... there may be some Takari too but it won't come until later._  
  
**::Chapter 6- Plane Rides and Check-In's::**  
  
Tai sat in his plane seat next to Matt clutching onto the bag in his lap tightly. His knees began to shake nervously as the pilot informed them that they were ready for take off. Matt sighed in relief that they were finally leaving but then he looked at his friend who was still shaking greatly.  
  
"Tai, are you okay?" Matt wondered as he pulled his CD player out of his carry-on bag.  
  
"Oh yeah... I'm just dandy..." Tai said beginning to sweat bullets as the plane began moving, "Sweet Lord... yeah, I'll be just fine!"  
  
"You're scared of airplanes, aren't you?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
The plane then took off into the air and Tai jumped up out of his seat and threw himself against the window. Matt began shouting at him to sit back down because he was the one near the window seat, not Tai. Tai watched as the ground slowly disappeared beneath them. He then flew back into his seat and clutched onto the arm rests breathing heavily and began talking to himself like a nut case.  
  
"I'm going to die... oh my God I'm going to die!" He mumbled, "This is just like that movie 'Final Destination'... MATT! Do you have psychic visions!? Is the plane going to crash!? Am I going to die!? Tell my parents and Kari that I love them... and tell Sora I love her too... like a sister... oh, and tell Mimi that I think she's hot and I want to bone her, badly. You're a great friend, Matt! Dear God, I need a cigarette!"  
  
"Tai, y-you don't smoke."  
  
"I think I should start..."  
  
"Tai, you need to calm yourself down. You're starting to scare the other passengers."  
  
"Planes, man! They freak me out!"  
  
"No, really!? Listen, take a deep breath and then let it all out. Say to yourself 'I'm going to be fine. I have a better chace of getting hit by lightning than I do of getting in a plane crash'."  
  
Tai's eyes became as wide as saucer's as her threw himself on top of Matt and looked out the window again. He saw a dark cloud VERY far away and freaked out again.  
  
"Did I mention I'm scared of lightning and thunderstorms too!?"  
  
"God, you're a damn pussy! Get over it already!"  
  
"Sora is usually over at my house when there's a thunderstorm. We cuddle together under a blanket and sip hot chocolate in my basement as we watch a movie... those were such great times..."  
  
"Shit, Tai. What aren't you scared of? Bunnies?"  
  
"Bunnies equals claws... and sharp teeth and-"  
  
"Shut up, Tai! You are such a girl! Have fun by yourself for a while, I'm going to listen to my CD player," Matt said as he put his headphones on, "Go to sleep or something. It's a fourteen hour flight."  
  
"Fourteen hours on a plane... ahh..."  
  
"Hi there, I don't mean to interrupt or anything but are you going to be all right? I was sitting over there and I noticed you were, well, freaking out," a girl with board-straight blonde hair and light green eyes asked crouching next to Tai's seat in the isle.  
  
Tai looked her up and down and liked what he saw. She had on a short blue jean mini-skirt and a light pink tank top that showed A LOT of cleavage.  
  
"Scared? Me? No way!" Tai said cooly as he calmed down.  
  
"Oh... well I thought it was kind of cute to tell you the truth. But I guess that sense you're not scared..." the girl said as she began to get up.  
  
"Wait, wait! I guess I am KIND OF scared..."  
  
The girl smiled and kneeled back down, "My name is Mika. What about you?"  
  
"Tai, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Where are you heading?" Mika (19) wondered.  
  
"My friend and I are going to America."  
  
Mika laughed, "Well, duh! I know that... What part of America are you going to?"  
  
"Destin, Florida."  
  
"Really!? No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Oh my God, I live there!"  
  
"For real!?"  
  
"Yeah! I was in Japan visiting my best friend, Kako. She moved out here about seven months ago and I got to come visit her for a couple weeks! I love your country!"  
  
"That's awesome! I- well, WE," Tai said pointing to Matt whom had his eyes closed, "We're going to see my best friend Sora. Her best friend Mimi came out and got her from New York so they could go to Florida together for Spring Break. My friend here is in love with Sora but he won't admit it so we're going to stalk her and make sure she doesn't hook up with any other guys while she's away."  
  
"Wow... that sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
"Ma'am, I have to ask you to go back to your seat please. You're blocking the isle from other people who need to get through to use the cubicles," a flight attendant told Mika.  
  
"Okay..." Mika replied, "I'm kind of sitting by myself back there... would you care to join me, Tai?"  
  
"Hmm... I dunno... I'll have to think about that," Tai said as he looked over Matt who still had his eyes closed, "Of course I'll join you!"  
  
"Great! I could use the company!"  
  
Tai grabbed his carry-on bag and forgot all about the fact that he was scared of planes. He followed Mika back to where she sat and the two began carrying on a conversation.  
  
Matt opened his eyes and rolled them when Tai left, "Pervert," He mumbled as he fell asleep.  
  
**::10 hours later::**  
  
"I love Japan!" Mika moaned as Tai kissed her neck inside one of the tiny bathroom stalls.  
  
"So do I!" Tai said between kisses as he sat her up on the sink and the two began making out.  
  
Matt was sitting in his seat minding his own business when he heard the commotion coming from the bathroom. He called a flight attendant over to him.  
  
"Yes sir? How can I help you?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'm hearing some really uncalled for noises coming from the bathroom and I was just wondering if you could break up whatever's going on in there," Matt said.  
  
"Don't worry, sir. I will take care of it. You enjoy the rest of your ride."  
  
"Thank you so very much. You are very helpful."  
  
The woman smiled and made her way to the back of the plane. She heard the noises Matt was talking about and knocked on the door but recieved no answer.  
  
"It's so big!" Mika said from inside.  
  
"It's coming out! I can feel it!" Tai said and then there were more moaning noises.  
  
"Tai, it's not going to fit!"  
  
"The hole's not that small! I'll make it fit!"  
  
Mika started to scream, loudly, and the flight attendant knocked again.  
  
"I'm almost done!" Tai shouted.  
  
"You need to exit the bathroom right now, both of you! The captain has ordered the fasten seat belts sign!"  
  
"HOLD ON!"  
  
"NOW YOUNG MAN!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"I'M GETTING SECURITY!"  
  
By now the entire plane was listening to what was going on. Matt smirked at the fight scene and started laughing to himself. The flight attendant then walked to the front of the plane and disappeared just as Tai and Mika exited the bathroom. Older men and women were making comments like "Kids these days" and "Wait until after the plane ride, jackass". Actually, that last comment was made by Matt.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Tai said sitting down and turning bright red.  
  
"So um... you're too big for her huh?" Matt said and then started cracking up.  
  
"Leave me alone!"   
  
"You sure she wasn't a virgin before you corrupted her, 'Big Boy'!? I guess you just like those older women with more experience."   
  
Tai's head fell and he sweat dropped as other people that heard their conversation laughed at the comment Matt made.  
  
**::4 hours later::**  
  
"Please exit the plane to the left and we hope you enjoyed your flight!" The pilot spoke over the intercom as it was time for everyone to get off.  
  
"FINALLY! Solid ground!" Tai said jumping off the plane and kissing the ground in relief. Mika laughed at him because she thought everything he did was cute.  
  
"Do you guys have a ride to where ever you're going?" Mika asked as they stood in the airport. She and Tai were now holding hands (can we say 'PLAYER'!?).  
  
"Shit! God, no, we don't," Matt said mentally kicking himself for forgetting a ride, "They don't have taxi's in Florida, do they?"  
  
"No..." Mika replied, "I can give you a ride if you want. My dad's limo is going to pick me up and I'm sure I could bring you where ever."  
  
"I love this woman!" Tai said kissing her and making her laugh again.  
  
"All right! Come on!" Mika said as they got their luggage and made their way to the limo.  
  
**::**  
  
"I see the ocean!" Tai said looking out the window, "I love this place!"  
  
"Honey, we're on the coast," Mika laughed relaxing and sipping on a beer.  
  
"Yeah, the ocean dumbass," Matt commented stupidly.  
  
"The ocean?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I mean the coast."  
  
"Who's the dumbass now?"  
  
"Shut up," Matt replied, "Mika, can I smoke in here or would your dad freak."  
  
"Naw, go ahead. That's what we have ash trays for," Mika replied opening one of the side of the car.  
  
"Thank God!" Matt said pulling one out and lighting up.  
  
"You know that's going to kill you sooner or later," Tai commented.  
  
"I know! My God, why does everyone keep telling me that!?" Matt said.  
  
"Who else other than your dad has said that?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Awe! She cares!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Wow, is this where we're staying!?" Tai asked looking out the window and seeing a huge hotel that was nicely decorated and secluded in a small community, "This place is huge!"  
  
"Isn't it cute? My daddy owns it," Mika said as they got out of the limo.  
  
"Not uh, really?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah! He owns a bunch of hotels like this in the area."  
  
"You're hot, smart, funny, and your dad owns a hotel! Is there anything about you that's not perfect?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ah, get to know me better and you'll see," Mika replied seductively as they kissed.  
  
"Damn it, get a freakin room," Matt said grabbing his stuff and heading inside the hotel.  
  
Mika wrote her number on Tai's hand and quickly kissed him, "Call me later and we'll hang out."  
  
"Will do," Tai said sneaking in one last kiss.  
  
"Bye sweetie! Tell Matt I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye babe!"  
  
Tai walked inside the hotel and found Matt talking to the man behind the front desk.  
  
"I rented a room. My name is Yamato Ishida," Matt said as the man checked the reservations in the computer.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Ishida. Your room is 307, I hope you enjoy your stay. If you have any questions or need anything room service is availible all hours of the day except Sunday," the man said and handed both Matt and Tai a key card.  
  
"Can I ask what room Mimi Tachikawa and her friends are staying in?"  
  
"Ms. Tachikawa is one of our top V.I.P's. Her parents pay a lot of money to give her everything she wants. Are the two of you friends of hers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's staying in room 502. Would you like me to tell her you were asking about her?"  
  
"No! No... Just pretend like we were never asking about it. As a matter of fact, don't even mention that we are here. Come on Tai..."  
  
"We are so going to get caught," Tai whispered as they walked away.  
  
"No we're not. We can wear hats and sunglasses when we're near them and they won't recognize us," Matt replied just as the two heard a familiar voice coming through the front doors.  
  
"I seriously can't believe that you made me come all the way back here just to get a bottle of tanning oil!" Sora complained as she and Mimi entered the front doors wearing bikini's and a pair of booty shorts.  
  
"My tan won't work without that tanning oil!" Mimi replied.  
  
"You could have bought some at the beach."  
  
"They didn't have the kind I use. I don't like using the stuff that makes you smell like rotten eggs."  
  
"Meems, they all do that."  
  
"Not mine."  
  
"Ugh, you are so difficult."  
  
"I know... but that's why you love me!" Mimi said flashing her a smile. Sora smiled and laughed about it.  
  
"Shit!" Matt said tackling Tai behind a couch in the lounge. The man behind the desk arched an eyebrow totally confused at what was going on.  
  
"Hello Ms. Mimi, Ms. Sora," the man said greeting the two girls.  
  
"Hey Tommy! You're lookin' good today," Mimi flirted just as the two got on the elevator.  
  
Tai and Matt popped their heads out from behind the couch to recieve another confused glance from the man behind the desk. "That was close," they both said standing up and brushing themselves off.  
  
"Can we go to our room now and get settled in before we get caught?" Tai asked as they headed to the elevator, "I'm starving."  
  
"Is your stomach all you ever think about?" Matt asked pushing the button for the 3rd floor.  
  
"Well sorry but I'm hungry! It's not my fault the plane food is gross."  
  
"Yeah but you still ate it! Besides, this room has a kitchen so we need to go to the grocery store and get some supplies for the week."  
  
"As long as it's edible."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes as the elevator dinged and they stepped off onto their floor. They found their room and put the card in the lock. The door opened and the two were in awe.  
  
"Wow... this is really, really nice," Tai said admiring the nicely decorated living room and kitchen.  
  
"For $2000 out of my pocket it better be nice," Matt said as they walked inside and threw their bags on the ground.  
  
"I wonder if there's any food left from the last people that came here..." Tai said to himself as he went and looked through the fridge while Matt checked out the rest of the room.  
  
Matt found himself in the master bedroom which consisted of a big screen TV and DVD player with many assortments of DVD'S, a king sized bed, two nightstands with lamps on them, a large, walk-in closet, and a small couch in the corner with a foot rest. There was also a porch outside that you could walk onto to look at the bay. Matt walked back out into the living room where there were two couch, a TV and entertainment center with a DVD player, playstation 2, and VHS, two lamp stands near the couches, a coffee table with a glass top and costers, there was a dining room table near the kitchen and another bedroom that Tai would be sleeping in. Matt glanced over and saw Tai eating something from the fridge.  
  
"Tai, oh my God, that's disgusting!" Matt commented making a queasy face.  
  
"Huh?" Tai askes sticking another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"You don't know how long that's been there!"  
  
"It's ice cream! Any germs or whatever were frozen off and besides, ice cream doesn't go bad."  
  
"That's gross."  
  
"But it tastes good," Tai said with a smile, "So when does the stalking expedition begin?"  
  
"We're not stalking. And it begins after we go shopping."  
  
"Let's get going then!"  
  
"We don't have transportation."  
  
"Oh... call a rental place and get a car."  
  
"Do I look like I'm made of damn money!?"  
  
Tai looked at Matt's choice of outfit: a nice collared shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch, nice cargo jean shorts, and a pair of $100 flip-flops on his feet. (A&F I don't own it!).   
  
"Yeah, actually you do look like you're made of money," Tai said.  
  
"Fine, I'll get a car. But don't expect it to be a Farrari," Matt replied getting the white pages and looking up a car dealership.  
  
"Get a Mustang," Tai said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That way we can look pimp in our convertible."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Matt called the dealership and pre-ordered the car. They were stuck there until the man could drive it over to them so they just had to find ways to entertain themselves.  
  
"I guess we should go check out the village because the guy said it would be a couple of hours before they could get the car here," Matt said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Let's go swimming," Tai suggested.  
  
"Good idea! I could use a swim."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
**::TBC::  
  
Bad way to end a chapter, I know. Oh well though... please review!**


	7. Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.**

_Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My brothers just started football so I've been hauling their asses to that every day. This chapter sucks but I hope you "enjoy" it anyways._

**::Chapter 7- Too Close For Comfort::**

"Ah... Now THIS is the life, Matt! I could stay here forever!" Tai commented as he laid back in a pool chair and took in the sun. He closed his eyes under the sunglasses and began to doze off.

"I agree! I could seriously get used to this kind of luxury!" Matt said also chilling out in the chair next to Tai.

"Not to mention there are so many hot girls here!"

"I'll say! But wait, what happened to that chick that gave us a ride here? Mika?"

"Oh yeah! I should call and invite her to swim with us!" Tai picked up his cell phone off the table and dialed the number on his hand. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello? This is Mika speaking."

"Mika! Hey babe! What're you doing this is Tai."

"Hey Tai! Um... I'm not really doing anything. I'm just kinda sitting here waiting for either my mom or dad to come home. What's up with you?"

"Matt and I are sitting by the pool and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Oh, I wish I could but I'm not supposed to leave."

"Really? That's a bumber. Can't ya like sneak out or something?"

"Actually... that's not a bad idea I could do that."

"Good! I'll see ya then!"

"Bye."

Tai hung up the phone just as Matt got up and did a cannon ball in the pool causing Tai to get soaking wet. Tai threw his hands up and looked down at his soaking wet body and then began shouting at Matt.

"Thanks a lot, Matt! Now all the sun tan lotion is going to run off!" He said angrily.

"Oh get over it you baby. It's like 100 degrees outside we should be swimming anyways."

"Not before I get a sun tan, hello!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude."

Tai grabbed a spare towel and wiped off the water from his body. He then relaxed again and watched all the people in the pool area. Just as he was about to close his eyes the familiar red head the two were chasing appeared at the gate with Mimi and three other girls. His eyes widened as he jumped up and tried to get Matt's attention.

"Matt!" He shouted to him but didn't get an answer, "Matt!"

Matt was currently flirting with a blonde girl that he had "accidentally" bumped into when he jumped into the water. Tai got frusterated and grabbed his bottle of sun tan lotion and chucked it at Matt's head.

"What the hell!?" Matt shouted after the bottle hit him. He turned around and saw Tai making a motion for him to get out of the water, "What!?"

"Sora's here!" Tai said more quietly now that Sora was actually inside the pool gates.

"What?" Matt asked again not hearing what he'd said.

"SORA IS HERE!" Tai said practically spelling it out for him.

"Sora?" Matt asked still confused.

Tai pointed over to where Sora was and Matt almost flipped when he saw her. She was heading straight for Tai and he had no where to go except straight into the pool. He dove into the pool and swam over to Matt.

"What're we gonna do!? She's going to see us!" Tai said frantically.

"Put ur sunglasses back on and where the hell did you leave your hat!?" Matt asked.

"On the table with my towel and phone!"

"Well get out and go get them! Avoid eye contact with her!"

"Hell no! I'll stay here until-"

"Tai!" Mika shouted.

"Shit! Now Mika's here!" Tai said freaking out again.

"Tai, you're getting way too freaked out here!" Matt said trying to get him to calm down.

From the other side of the pool Mimi and Sora looked at each other when they heard the name "Tai" being shouted by some random girl.

"Do you think..." Mimi began.

"It couldn't be... there's no way," Sora replied.

"Yeah, Ty is a common name in America. It's short for Tyler."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two girls laid down and closed there eyes. They both had sunglasses on so it gave Matt and Tai a chance to get out of the place without them seeing.

"They're not looking. Grab your shit and tell Mika we have a change of plans and we're going to the beach instead," Matt said jumping out of the pool and wrapping a towel around himself.

"Okay, okay..." Tai said grabbing his "shit" and following Matt out of the pool.

"It's too damn hot to be laying out like this," Sora said sitting up and taking her sunglasses off.

"Sora, we're girls... it's what we do," Mimi replied still lying there with her eyes closed.

"Well I'm going in the pool, care to join me?"

"Have fun..."

Sora rolled her eyes and quickly dove into the pool. When she came back up she looked around and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair quickly exiting the pool with a brown haired boy with wild hair. Both of the boys, however, had sunglasses and a hat on. The brown haired boy grabbed onto the hand of a blonde girl and the three walked away.

"I couldn't be... could it?" Sora said just before they were out of sight.

"CANNON BALL!" Mimi shouted just as she jumped into the pool and splashed Sora in the face with a lot of water. Sora suddenly forgot about the whole incident just as she and Mimi went into a splash water fight. It was too close for comfort for the boys...

"So, we're going to the beach?" Mika asked and Tai quickly dragged her away.

"The beach, the lake, who cares as long as it's not the pool..." Tai said.

"What's wrong with the pool?"

"Do you remember that girl I was telling you about on the plane? The one that we're down here stalking or whatever?"

"Yeah... what about her?"

"Her and her friends are at the pool."

"Oh! Well wait," Mika said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Wait, what?" Tai and Matt wondered.

"I want to meet her," Mika replied.

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"No, seriously. If you two are down here stalking her I want to see what's so great about her and why blondie over here is so obssessed with her."

"I'm not obssessed with her and you're not meeting her," Matt replied.

"Well can I at least see what she looks like?" Mika asked.

"You can but not right now," Tai said just as his stomach began to growl, "I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry? Let's go get something to eat."

"Once again all you think about is your stomach," Matt commented.

"Unlike you I like to eat once in a while."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Mika, do you know any good places around here? I'm thinking burger and fries."

"Well... we could go to Fudpuckers," Mika suggested.

"Fudwhaters!?" Tai asked stupidly.

"You're a dork," Mika said with a laugh.

"I tell him that everyday and it still hasn't sunk into his brain," Matt said also laughing.

"Can we please go eat now!" Tai wined.

"Okay you big baby. Mika, lead the way," Matt said.

**:: **

Once the three had arrived at Fudpuckers (A/n: Don't own it) Tai was totally amazed by the alligators swimming below the resteraunt. He was also amazed by the store inside and wanted to buy everything he saw.

"Hey Matt! I think we should get matching shirts!" Tai said looking through the racks of clothes.

"How about not," Matt said putting on a weird face.

"Oh come on! We could get this one that says 'How much fud could a fudpucker puck if a fudpucker could puck fud?'."

"Try saying that five times fast."

"I can barely read it slow let alone fast."

"Uh huh."

"Guys, they're ready to seat us so we need to get going. Tai, you can look after we eat," Mika said as she and the two boys left the store.

"By the time we're done eating Tai here won't have any money left," Matt said as they walked up two flights of stairs to get to their table.

"My name is James. I'll be your waiter today," A guy in his early 20's said as he placed napkins full of silverware on the table. He pulled out a notepad, "What can I start you off with to drink?"

"Um... I'll just have a water," Matt said looking through the menu and seeing drink he'd never heard of before.

"Diet coke for me, please," Mika said.

"Coke, please. Oh, and can we get some buffalo wings to start off with? Oh, and some nachos. Wait, onion rings too," Tai said practically naming everything off the menu.

"You're paying for that shit, not me," Matt said.

"All right," James said placing the notepad in his pocket, "It should be ready within ten minutes."

"You don't have to bring it all at once," Tai said, "Whatever's ready first, just bring it to me."

"If you say so..." James said walking away.

"Where do you put all that food?" Mika asked looking at his small figure, "If I ate that much I'd be as big as a cow."

"The doctor says I have a fast metabolism," Tai said.

"That's obvious. You'd be a fat ass if you didn't," Matt said.

"Well thanks."

"Anytime."

"So how long have you two known each other? It must be a long time because you act like brothers," Mika asked relaxing back in her chair.

"We met when we were like eleven, right?" Tai said.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"We hated each other at first though."

"That's only because Sora shit talked about me to everyone."

"She never really did like you back then."

"Um... no, she really didn't."

"She likes you now though," Tai said with a smirk.

"She does!?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well gee, don't get too exctied about it."

"I'm not."

"You so were," Mika commented seeing his sudden change in mood.

Tai began rambling about something stupid and Matt zoned out on him. He then heard a sincere laugh come from Mika. It was actually more like one of those pity laughs that girls give when they feel sorry for guys. Then again... Mika and Tai made the perfect couple, if you could even call it that; they were both... DUH!

As Tai continued to ramble, James came back with the appetizers and drinks. He set the items down on the table and pulled out his notepad again.

"So, what can I get you all to eat?" He asked.

"I want... the all american burger, well done with a side plate of fries," Matt said.

"I'll have the caesar salad with some of those cute little cracker things on the side," Mika said.

"Good choice... and for you?" James said directing his attention to Tai, expecting a rather large order.

"I want the double bacon cheese burger with fries and a small salad." Tai said.

"Anything else?" James wondered.

"Not right now. Bring me the dessert menu afterwards though," Tai smiled.

"All right. It should be ready in 15 minutes."

Matt yawned and sat back so he could listen to Mika and Tai about stupid stuff that he really didn't get. _'Why does she act so stupid around him? It's not like he's going to think it's attractice; he's stupid himself so what would her being stupid make a difference in his life? Then again... Tai always did like ditzy blondes... maybe that's why he tried to get with Mimi so many times and- Oh, shit! Mimi!'_ Matt thought just as Mimi walked into the resteraunt with Sora. He grabbed his menu and covered his face.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Tai wondered as Matt pointed to the other side of the resteraunt, "Shit!" Tai said also covering his face with a menu, "Why does this keep happening!? Twice in one day? It's insane!"

"You two are really strange," Mika said not getting what was going on.

"Sora's over there!" Matt said putting on his hate and sunglasses and returning to his sitting position.

"Really!? Which one is she!?" Mika asked curiously looking at all the teenage girls in the place.

"The red head with the pink-haired girl," Tai said also putting on sunglasses and a beanie.

"Awe... she's so pretty!" Mika said with a smile, "No wonder you like her."

"I don't like her!" Matt said trying to keep his cool.

"My ass you don't."

Matt pouted in defeat. Why did he even bother trying to deny it? It was so obvious. But that was the least of his problems right then... how was he going to get out of this one?

**::TBC::**

**Finally done! Yay! I hope I can think up a long chapter for the next... chapter... anyways... review!**


	8. The Plan

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Digimon or the song "La la" by Ashlee Simpson which has nothing to do with the chapter I just like the song so it's in the chapter.

**theladyknight: **_Hey gurlie! I'm going to take your idea about how Matt and Tai don't have enough money to pay for their meal so they gotta wash dishes. It's a great idea! Thanks!_

**::Chapter 8- The Plan::**

_You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts_

"So, who's going to pay the bill?" James, the waiter, wondered as he tapped his pen on the check pad after they had finished eating their meal.

Tai looked at Matt. Matt arched his eyebrows and looked back at him.

"Excuse me? I'm not paying for your food," Matt said, "I have enough for myself and that's it."

Matt reached into his right pocket and pulled nothing out. "Hold on. I know it's here." He said and reached into his other pocket. He sweat dropped.

"Is there a problem?" James wondered.

"Um... no, of course not!" Matt replied, "You just leave that check here and we'll figure it out."

"Uh huh... I'll be back in five minutes. Is that enough time for you?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

James walked away.

"Damn, the people in America are bitches," Matt said but then looked at Mika, "No offense or anything."

"No, it's all right I totally agree. I'm from Germany anyways so I think America's a bitch too," Mika replied.

"Oh, that's cool."

"So... whos got money?" Tai asked.

"I have like $5," Mika said reaching into her purse.

"Shit..." Matt mumbled just before James came back.

Matt gritted his teeth together as he scrubbed his 50th dish that hour. Because of the fact that they couldn't pay for their meal they were stuck doing dishes to pay it off. Tai and Matt both had small pink aprons on and hair nets to keep their hair back. James thought Mika was hot so she got out of doing anything.

"Get to work bitches," one of the guys that worked in the resteraunt said with a laugh as he picked up some extra napkins and walked away.

"This is all your fault Tai!" Matt said putting on the blame on his big haired friend.

"How is it my fault? You didn't have any money either," Tai replied and continued humming the tune to 'Cuz I got high' by Afroman (A/n: don't own).

"If you hadn't of forced me to come all the way to America to get me to admit that I'm in love with Sora then none of this would have happened! I never would have spent all my damn money on a hotel that's costing me almost $2000 for the week, I wouldn't have had to get a rental car to haul us around and I wouldn't have ever come to this stupid resteraunt with a saying that makes people want to say the would 'fuck' instead of 'puck'!" Matt complained but Tai just looked at him and smirked, "What? Why are you smiling!? This isn't a good time to smile!"

"Nothing..." Tai said looking away and still smiling.

"No, there is something. What is it?"

"You just admitted to being in love with Sora, that's what."

"What!? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You said "If you hadn't of forced me to come all the way to America to get me to admit that I'm in love with Sora dot dot dot..."."

"I was using it as an excuse for why I'm here."

"Uh huh. Quit fooling yourself."

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited  
  
__You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

_'Why am I being such a pussy about this whole situation? I am in love with Sora... I know I am... I've never felt this way about any girl in my life ever. We have an awkward relationship but I know she feels the same way or else she wouldn't have kept my around this long... I don't know what to do...' _Matt thought with a sad sigh as he continued cleaning dishes.

"That was delicious!" Mimi exclaimed as she sat back in her seat.

"Meems, you barely ate anything!" Sora said with a slight chuckle.

"A salad can go a very long way thank you very much," Mimi replied as the two girls giggled.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" A girl named Jordan (17) asked.

"Oh! I know! Sora, tell us about your cute little boyfriend that Mimi showed us a picture of. You know, the little blonde one?" Mimi's other friend Chloe (18) said.

"Boyfriend? What boy- oh! You mean Matt?" Sora asked.

Mimi laughed, "It's amazing that they didn't even mention anyone and Matt's the first guy that pops into your head."

"What? No, it's just because he fit the description of blonde and you always tell me he's my boyfriend, which he's not!"

"How come?" Jordan wondered.

"Because he-"

Just then Mika walked up to the table and sat herself down. Mimi, Sora, Jordan, Kristy, and Chloe all looked at her with a "what the hell are you doing?" look. Mika just smiled.

"Are you lost?" Mimi asked kind of rudely.

"Mimi, right?" Mika asked.

"Yeah... and how are you?"

"My name is Mika. It's nice to meet you. And you're Sora, correct?" Mika said glancing at the red head.

"Okay, this is kind of freaky," Sora said backing up.

"No, no. Don't think I'm some freaky stalker or anything. I know your friends, Matt and Tai."

"Matt and Tai?" Sora and Mimi said in unison now fully paying attention to this blonde girl.

"Yep!"

"How do you know them?" Sora wondered.

"Um... let's just say we go back a long way," Mika lied.

"So wait, you know them but how do you know us?" Mimi wanted to know.

"Well that Matt kid never shuts up about Sora so yeah I pretty much know everything about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you! Bye!"

Mika got up and walked away.

"Okay, that was seriously the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," Sora said still a little freaked out.

"Tell me about it... I have to go to the little girls' room really quick. Meet you guys at the car?" Mimi asked standing up and grabbing her things.

"Do you want me to come with?" Sora asked also standing up.

"No, I think I'll be okay," Mimi said with a wink, "I'll see you guys in a sec. Go feed the alligators or something."

"Ew... alligators are gross. Let's go to the giftshop!" Jordan said.

"Good idea!" Kristy agreed.

"All right I'll meet you all there," Mimi said walking away.

As Mimi walked to the bathroom she noticed a table full of teenage guys checking her out. She smirked and then winked at them. She then suddenly was pulled into the bathroom by a pair of freakishly strong girl hands.

_You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up_

"What the hell!?" Mimi said as she fell into the bathroom and almost hit the floor. She looked up and saw Mika standing there with a smile, "Okay, you're really starting to freak me out now."

"Why is that?" Mika asked as Mimi gave her a glare and walked into a cubicle.

"You're like stalking us."

"Actually _I'm _not... but I know _someone_ who is..."

Mimi walked out of the stall, "Uh huh. Okay."

She began washing her hands and then dried them off with a paper towel. She was about to walk out the door when Mika said:

"Your little friends Matt and Tai are here in Florida, just thought you should know," Mika said.

Mimi stopped dead in her tracks and then turned around, "E-excuse me?"

"Did I s-studder?" Mika mocked.

"_Matt_ and _Tai_ are _here_!?"

"That's what I said. Oh, and Tai is an INCREDIBLE kisser too."

"Wait, wait, wait... why are they here? Wait, there's no way they can be here... they're back in Japan... I think."

"Um... no, actually they're here."

"Why?"

"Matt has some little obsession with that Sora girl so he and Tai came down here to spy on her or something like that."

"WHAT!?"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

Matt looked up from the sink as did Tai. They both looked at each other.

"Was that Mimi's voice?" They asked in unison.

Both boys shrugged and went back to their work.

"So they're down here stalking us just to make sure that Sora doesn't hook up with any other guys because Matt's secretly in love with her but would rather shoot himself in the foot then admit it?" Mimi asked trying to get the full story from Mika.

"That's exactly right! Wow, you're really good at this!" Mika said.

"And you and Tai hooked up on the plane and are now like going out or something?"

"Uh... not going out... just hooking up."

"Oh my God... Matt must truely be in love with her if he was willing to follow us all the way to America just to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I so knew he liked her! But hey, she feels the exact same way, even though she won't admit it."

"So how are we going to get them together? I mean I barely know either of them but just by the way it sounds I think they need to get together."

"First, answer me this: where are Matt and Tai right now? And where are they staying?"

"They are currently washing dishes in the kitchen because they didn't have enough money to pay for their meal and they're staying in the Sandestin Hotel."

Mimi almost fell on the floor laughing when Mika said they were doing dishes.

"What?" Mika asked curious at the pink haired girls suddent outburst.

"Matt and Tai doing dishes!? Oh my God! That is too good!" Mimi said continuing to laugh but then it hit her, "Wait, they're staying in the same hotel we are??"

"Yep."

"How the hell did they pull that off without being caught?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out actually."

"Wow... I just still can't believe they're both here... what should we do?"

"Well... I was thinking..."

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting  
  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna you make me wanna scream_

Sora was looking through a rack of shirts when Mimi finally decided to join the group.

"God damn, finally. Was it stuck or something?" Sora asked.

"Ew, what? No! I was... redoing my makeup," Mimi lied.

"Oh... all right," Sora replied holding a shirt up to herself, "What do you think?"

" 'Pucker Up'. Cute! I want one too!" Mimi said pulling a pink spaghetti strap shirt off the rack.

"Well that was fast. Let's get going I want to go out to a movie or something later."

"Cool."

Matt sighed as he and Tai walked out of the kitchen (two hours later) and threw their aprons in a basket.

"Good job, little bitches," the same guy that had passed them earlier said with an evil laugh as he walked away again.

Matt flicked him off and the three (Mika was there too) kept walking. They got to the car and headed back to the hotel.

"You know, I totally respect my mom now for what she does to keep my kitchen clean. Dishes are a bitch!" Tai said exhausted.

"Tell me about it. No wonder women complain so damn much," Matt replied.

"So what're we going to do now?"

"Let's go to the beach!" Mika said excited.

"Why? What's there?" Tai asked.

"Um, water and sand..."

"Cool! Let's go!"

"To the beach it is..."

The three drove off into the sunset. No, not really, it just sounded good.

Mimi sat in her car and smiled as she thought about what Mika had told her earlier. This was the perfect plan to get them together and she knew it would finally work for them.

_I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do_

_You make me wanna la la.. la la la..._

**::TBC::**

**My goodness! I forgot how long it takes to actually write chapters... ugh. All right, time for homework! Sorry if there's a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter cuz I was in a hurry to finish it. Review!**


	9. You Know You're Jealous When

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Digimon or "My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys.

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy it!**

**::Chapter 9- You Know You're Jealous When...::**

_There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, oh, you will always be my boo_

"Change of plans guys!" Mimi said as she turned away from the movie theater and headed straight for the beach.

"Where are we going?" They all wondered.

"They beach, duh."

"But what happened to the movie?" Sora wondered.

"There's nothing good playing," Mimi replied.

"But that movie "Wicker Park" with Josh Hartnett just came out and I thought you really wanted to see it because he's hot and you're like obssessed with him?" (Don't own!)

"Wicker Park can wait. We're going to the beach."

"If you say so."

Mimi smirked as she thought about Mika's plan that they'd talked about in the bathroom. She was going to bring Sora to the beach, "accidentally" make her run into Mika again, and then Mika was going to bring them back to her house for a "party". At the party Mika was going to get Sora wasted and hook her up with one of her guy friends. After that, Matt would freak out and totally come to her rescue to get this stranger off of her. It was perfect! Whether or not it would all fall into to place was a different story.

- - - 

"This looks like a good spot!" Mika said as she threw her towel down on the ground and began to remove her clothes until she was standing in her bikini that Tai couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Tai, put your eyes back in your head," Matt said seeing his friends reaction, "It's not like you've never seen a hot girl in a bathing suit before."

"Never seen a German one," Tai replied almost drooling.

Rolling his eyes Matt replied, "Whatever."

"Come on guys! Let's go in the water!" Mika said latching onto Tai's arm, "You coming Matt?"

"No. You two go ahead. I'm just going to lay here for a while and soak up what few rays of sun are left," Matt replied taking off his shirt and lying down on his towel.

"Alright, have fun."

"You too."

"Come on Tai!"

Mika and Tai ran off into the water and Matt propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch them. He watched as she refused to get in the water so he picked her up and threw her in. She came back up looking pissed off but a smile soon found her face as she jumped on him and they both fell into the water laughing.

A small smile then found Matt's lips. _'Good for you, Tai. You finally found a girl that can keep up with you' _Matt thought as he continued to watch the two run around. His smiled then turned upside down. He then began to mentally picture himself and Sora running hand-in-hand on the beach. Then reality hit him. _'You're not going out with her idiot! Get over yourself!' _He thought closing his eyes and laying down.

- - - 

Mimi told the girls to go ahead to the beach as she stalled at her car. Once they were out of sight she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mika's number. It rang a couple of times and then someone finally answered. It wasn't Mika.

"Hello?" They said.

"Hi... is Mika there?" Mimi asked unsure of who the voice belonged to.

"Hold on," the person pulled the phone away from their face and Mimi heard "MIKA! PHONE!" being shouted, loudly.

_see, I don't know bout y'all  
but I know about us and, uh,  
it's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't know bout y'all  
but I know about us and, uh,  
it's the only way we know how to rock _

Mika shook the water out of her hair and quickly answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey gurl!" Mimi answered.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good. We're here."

"Cool. Me too."

"Are Matt and Tai with you?"

"Yeah. Hey Matt, tell Tai I went to the little girls' room. I'll be back in a minute."

Mika walked away so that the boys were out of hearing distance of her. She then started talking to Mimi again.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Mika asked.

"Oh, definitely. I can't wait! Tonight is the night that Matt and Sora will FINALLY get together! I'm so excited! Not to mention I can hook up with a few guys as well..."

"Mimi, you and me are going to become great friends. I can tell."

"Me too!"

"Alright so come by my house around 7 with your girls and Sora. I'll have Tai and Matt with me and I'll make them think that someone else invited you to my party or whatever so they don't get suspicious."

"Cool. Do you already have the guy picked out for the plan?"

"Of course! And he's REALLY hot too. I mean we're talking Abercrombie and Fitch model here."

"Wow... that's hot. After Sora's done can I have him?"

The two girls laughed.

"Sure, go ahead. Okay, my address is 1305 Sandy Beach Drive. The neighborhood is called "Secret Cove". Do you need directions on how to get there?" Mika said.

"No, I think we'll be fine. Just tell me something to look out for when I get into the neighborhood."

"Um... a lot of people in the front yard with cups?"

They laughed again.

"No, um... it's up on a really big hill and there's a lot of flowers everywhere because my mom is like obssessed with them."

"Alright girl. I'll see you then!"

"Bye girl."

"See ya."

Mika hung up the phone and sighed in relief that all the plans were finally working out. She walked back to the beach and saw Tai and Matt lying on the ground with their hands behind their head, sunglasses on, and smiley faces made out of suntan lotion on their stomachs. She rolled her eyes.

"What is this, "Billy Madison"?" Mika asked. (Don't own!).

"No. It's not nudey magazine day," Tai replied.

Mika laughed at the expression on his face.

"So guys," she said sitting down on a towel next to Tai, "I'm having a party at my house tonight. You want to come?"

"Do you even have to ask? What else are we supposed to do tonight?" Tai said sarcastically.

"Uh huh... so I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Duh."

Mika rolled her eyes again and smudged her hand all over Tai's stomach which totally ruined his smiley face. He sat up and almost freaked out.

"What did you do! Oh my God! You ruined it!" Tai said just as Mika threw a clump of sand at him.

"Whoa! Watch the hair!" Matt said jumped up out of the way as they began a sand fight.

Tai hit Mika pretty good in the butt causing her to scream and smack him. She looked like she was getting ready to cry so he wrapped his arms around her and apologized.

"I'm a girl. You can't be that rough with me," Mika said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Tai replied quickly kissing her on the lips, "You want me to kiss it and make it better."

"Hmm... I don't know if you deserve to make it better."

"Oh, come on!"

"Well... okay!"

Mika turned around and Tai bent down and kissed her butt. Matt gave them a strange look not knowing what had just happened. He shook his head and decided that it was time for all of them to play in the water.

_Do you remember girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby_

Later that night around 6:00...

"Meems what color tube top should I wear? Coral or baby pink?" Sora asked holding both shirts up to herself and directing them toward Mimi.

"Hmm... what color skirt are you wearing?" Mimi wondered.

"White."

"Baby pink. Definitely."

"Thanks!"

"Babe, that's what I'm here for. And if you don't all hurry your asses up we're going to be late!"

"Meems, we have an hour. Chill out," Jordan commented still trying to figure out how she was going to do her hair.

"Yeah. Ever heard of being fashionably late? Besides, you usually take longer than all of us put together to get ready. What's the big rush?" Chloe said.

"It's just- oh, nevermind. Take your time I don't care anymore," Mimi answered.

**()()()Mika's house()()()**

Tai and Matt stood with their mouths hanging wide open when they entered into Mika house. It was bigger than the hotel they were staying in!

"Are you guys just going to stand there and look or are you going to help me get ready?" Mika asked seeing their expressions.

"Oh, yeah. Come on Matt, let's go help with the party," Tai said coming back to reality.

"Um... yeah," Matt said coming back too and following the happy couple into the kitchen.

"Are you guys' psyched for the party??" Mika asked excitedly.

"Of course! How many people are coming?" Tai wondered.

"Hell if I know. Over a hundred I'm sure. Half the people that show up I don't even know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They hear "Some rich chick's having a party" and the whole world comes. It's crazy."

"I agree. My parents would flip if that many people showed up where I live."

"My parents don't care. They're never here anyways so I practically live with myself. Oh, and my baby."

"Baby!?" Tai and Matt said in unison.

"Yeah! Let me show you!"

Mika ran off in a girlish style and the two boys stood there.

"I knew that something had to be wrong with her. I knew she wasn't perfect! She has a baby!" Tai said.

"Maybe it's not even a real baby. It's probably like a bird or something," Matt replied.

Just then they heard the sound of something barking that was as loud as thunder. Their eyes widened as a huge St. Bernard dog came pounding down the stairs and running straight for them barking its' head off. Tai screamed like a girl and tried to run away but the dog had already tackled him to the ground and was growling loudly at him.

"Tiny! Leave Tai alone!" Mika screamed at her dog who was now growling and barking at the same time.

"Tiny!? You call that thing Tiny!?" Matt asked in shock.

"TINY! Sitzen Sie!" Mika shouted at the dog in German.

The dog backed off and sat down while Tai continued screaming.

"He's not on you anymore retard!" Matt shouted.

Tai stopped screaming and looked around for a minute. He sat himself up and brushed himself off. Tiny started growling at him again.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Tai wondered trying to pet him but got himself snapped at.

"You're a boy," Mika answered simply.

"Well Matt's a boy too but the dog didn't go after him."

"Yes but you're taller than Matt."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you're tall, a guy, and you have big hair. My baby doesn't like that."

"Well we're just all going to be one big happy family now aren't we?"

"Of course."

"Tiny, Gehen Sie Obergeschoß und Aufenthalt dort."

The dog stood up and walked away. They heard him run up the stairs and then there was the sound of a door shutting. Tai sweatdropped.

"Smart dog. He can understand German and shut doors," Tai said.

"Wow Tai, he can do two things that you can't!" Matt said with a laugh as Tai took a swing at him.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so."

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but it's  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo._

The sound of a doorbell ringing was then heard throughout the house. Mika looked at her watch: 7:13pm.

"Oh crap! That's some people for the blow out! Uh, guys just grab food and put it on the table outside. I doesn't have to be in bowls or anything," Mika said as she ran for the door.

Tai and Matt did as they were told as Mika answered the door to see almost her whole high school football team, plus some cheerleaders, standing there. She smiled and let them in.

"Just go to the back guys," Mika said as she greeted each of them individually. She's a popular girl, not much to say.

"Well girls, here we are!" Mimi said as she pulled up in front of the large gated house around 8:30. They were only a little late...

"This place is huge! Oh, oh there's hot guys! Let me out of the car!" Chloe said as she jumped out and almost hit the ground face first. They then watched her run off and begin talking to some guys who seemed pretty interested in her.

"What a little horn dog," Mimi said as they laughed and she found somewhere to park.

"Reasons why she stays single. It's more fun!" Jordan commented as they got out of the car.

"Too bad for Sora thought. She already has a boyfriend," Mimi teased.

"For the last time Mimi! Matt is not my- hey, isn't that the weird chick from the resteraunt coming toward us?" Sora asked seeing a skinny little tan blonde girl walking toward them waving.

"Oh yeah... about that..." Mimi said with a guilty smile on her face.

"Mimi..."

"Meems! Hey girl!" Mika said coming over and hugging Mimi, "Hey Sora!"

"Is this your house?" Sora wondered.

"Sure is."

"So you're the one throwing the party?"

"It appears that way, huh?"

"Can you excuse us for a minute please?"

Sora grabbed onto Mimi's arm and dragged her out of hearing distance from Mika.

"What the hell is going on?" Sora asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing! Why?" Mimi lied.

"First off, how did you know that girl was throwing a party tonight? And second, why was she so "Hi! Oh my God you're my best friend!"?"

"Well, okay it started like this. When I went to the bathroom today after we finished eating at Fudpuckers I kind of ran into her. We started talking and she seems like a really cool person so she invited me here tonight and that's what went down!"

Sora gave her a "Yeah, right" look but then sighed, "Alright. If that's what you say then I'm going to believe it."

"Come on girl. Just forget about it and let's get this party started!"

Sora smiled, "Let's go."

Soon enough everyone was dancing and having a great time. Some guys from the football team had brought a keg so everyone was getting a kick out of that. They were also swimming and doing whatever else. Mimi had lost Sora in the crowd to some blonde guy so she went inside to find Mika. Mika was sitting at the kitchen table talking to one of her girl friends.

"Mika, come here for a sec," Mimi said trying to get her attention.

"Hold on," Mika said to her friend as she got up and walked to Mimi, "What's up?"

"How are we going to get Matt to realize that Sora's here?"

"I've been thinking about that too. I think we should just play it by ear and see what happens. My house isn't that damn big. They're bound to run into each other sooner or later."

"Good point."

"Where is she, by the way?"

"I don't know actually. She was flirting with some guy and then they started dancing and I lost her in the crowd."

"Let's go find her."

"Good idea."

The two girls walked outside. People were swinging from trees into the pool and it was a mess everywhere. The party was really starting to get out of control but there was nothing Mika could do until they all left.

"So are you from around here?" The guy, Tate, shouted as he and Sora danced together.

"I'm from Japan!" Sora shouted back.

"You have a pan!?"

"No! I'm FROM Japan!"

"Oh! You're from Japan!"

"Yeah!"

"What made you want to come to Florida?"

"I needed to get away!"

"Away from what?"

"Everything!"

"Well, Florida's a great placed to go to get away from everything!"

"I love it here!"

"You want some beer??"

"No! I- oh, nevermind. Sure, get me some beer!"

"ALRIGHT! Hard core!"

Tate grabbed onto Sora's hand and led her through the crowd. They eventually got seperated as a mud wrestling contest began in the middle of the yard and Tate jumped straight into the action.

"MIMI!?" Sora shouted over the music trying to find her friend. She was then pushed back by a couple of people jumping up and down. She stumbled backwards and bumped into some guy. When she turned around to see who it was her jaw dropped to the floor. The guy turned around too and looked just as shocked.

"MATT!?" Sora screamed.

"Sora!?" Matt said back.

Sora didn't know what else to say. _'Why the hell is he here!?' _

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like, (my boo)  
And you can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)  
And even though there's another man who's in my life,  
you will always be my boo_

**::TBC:: **

**What do you think!? That chapter alone took me like two weeks to write lol. Pathetic, I know. Review please!**


	10. Thank You

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Digimon or the song "Thank You" by Simple Plan.

**Damn it's been a while since I've updated this story! I hope I can think up an ending for it! Any suggestions would really help. This is going to end really soon too. I'm thinking about two more chapters but I'm not sure yet.**

**::Chapter 10- Thank You::**

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again_

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Sora and Matt shouted to each other simotaniously over the loud music.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' What are you doing here!?" They spoke in unison again and Sora sighed.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She wondered.

"No! I mean, I just-"

"I cannot believe that you would come all the way to the United States just to stalk me! You are insane!"

"Sora, you don't understand I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Matt. I don't want your excuses. The whole reason I came out here was to get away from you and my mom. Obviously it wasn't worth it..."

With her last comments Sora walked away through the crowd of people instantly losing sight of Matt.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch..." Matt muttered to himself as he tried to make his way to the house.

-----

"Mimi!" Mika called, "Have you seen Tai?"

"No! Have you seen Sora?"

"No!"

"Where could they be?"

"I'm not sure! I just hope they didn't-"

"Thanks a lot, Mika. Your party just ruined my life..." Matt said entering the picture and quickly leaving.

Mimi and Mika watched as Matt left and then they looked at each other.

"Shit..." Mimi began, "He ran into Sora."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"What are we going to do now? I know that they love each other but Sora seeing Matt probably blew everything out of proportion."

"The plan wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to "accidentally" bump into each other when we planned and then talk this whole thing over as Matt declared his undying love to her."

"Plans don't always work. I have to find Sora. I think it's best if you find Tai and inform about what's going on."

"Good idea. I'll see you later. Call me and tell me how it goes."

"Alright, I'll see ya."

-----

_So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back_

Sora found herself walking, walking away from the party and onto the beach. She removed her flip flops and let the water touch her bare feet. _'Why the hell did Matt have to come down here? This was supposed to be my week... away from him... away from everyone. It's not fair. I've been doing so good not thinking of him and now this. What am I going to do?' _

The wind began to blow through her auburn hair as she took in a deep breath and sighed. She began to walk. She didn't know where... just away. But when she stopped, she soon felt the presence of another near her.

"Tai!?" Sora asked turning around to see the bushy-haired boy standing behind her.

"Hey Sor..." Tai said uncomforably.

"What, did the whole damn world follow me here? Are my mom and my grandparents hiding out in the water ready to pop out at any minute or something?"

"No, Sor. It's just me, I promise."

"Well, what do you want?"

Tai took a deep breath and sat down on a hilly sand dune next to where Sora was standing, "Look, Sor. I know you're mad at Matt and I because we followed you down here and all but you have to know that it was for good intentions."

Sora didn't make eye contact with her best friend but did sit down in the sand next to him, "Did Matt pay you to tell me that?"

"No. This is coming from me, only me."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

Sora didn't say anything.

"Matt's going to kill me for telling you this but..." Tai began.

"But... what?" Sora wondered looking at him.

"He really likes you, Sora."

Sora stared at him with hope in her eyes.

"W-What?"

"I mean, he hasn't actually said he does but I know it. What guy would follow a girl across the country just to make sure she's not getting into trouble and hooking up with other guys?"

Sora smiled, "A crazy one."

Tai laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"I can't believe you guys came all the way down here just for me."

"I know, it's crazy, huh? Matt and I have both benefited a lot from this trip. Matt realized he's in love with you and if I hadn't of come, I never would've met Mika."

"Mika? How do you know her?"

"We kinda hooked up on the plane..."

"Tai! You little horn dog!"

"Yeah, yeah... what can I say? I'm a man! I have my needs!"

Sora laughed, "Don't we all?"

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again_

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Sora still couldn't get over the fact that Tai and Matt were in Florida with her. She also couldn't stop thinking about what Tai had said. _"He really likes you, Sora." _Sora placed her head on her knees. _'And you know what sucks, Tai?' _Sora thought but then began speaking out loud.

"I like him too..." she mumbled.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Huh?" Sora replied snapping into reality.

"I think you said 'I like him too...' and then you stopped talking."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Tai, I didn't!"

"Yes, Sora, you did!"

"Ugh! Fine, yes I did say it."

"I knew it. I'm never wrong."

"Ha ha, Taichi."

"Why is it so hard for you two to admit that to each other? I think it would make all of our lives so much better if you two finally got together."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Tai. Matt and I have always had an... awkward... relationship. I'm scared that if something did happen then it would ruin our friendship."

"Friendship? Sora, there was never a "friendship" to begin with. You guys have always been more than friends you've just never realized it. To tell you the truth... I've always kind of been jealous of you two."

"What? You, jealous?"

"Well... yeah."

"Why?"

"Sora, you and I have been best friends since before we could open our eyes. I guess I just never thought about what it would be like if you and Matt were to hook up and you'd have a boyfriend."

"Tai, I've had boyfriends before."

"Yeah, but none of them meant anything to you."

"Yeah, that's true... but why is it different with Matt?"

"Because I was afraid he was going to take you away from me."

"Take me away from you? Tai, you're my best friend in the whole world. No one can break us apart."

"I know that now. I guess I was just being a coward."

"Coward? That's not like you, Tai. Believe me, if anything were to happen between Matt and I, you'd be the first to know."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Tai, I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life and no one can take that away from me, no one."

Tai smiled and put his arm around her, "I love ya too, kiddo. Best friends forever?" He said with a wink holding up his hand.

Sora smiled and shook Tai's hand, "Best friends forever."

_So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_

Mimi caught up to Matt who was sitting on the front porch of Mika's house chugging down a beer. She gritted her teeth before talking to him.

"Hey, Matt..." She said hesitantly.

"Hey Meems," he replied simply.

"Have you, um, seen Tai?"

"No."

"Oh."

Matt chugged more of his beer.

Mimi finally got up the courage and spilled everything that was going on. She began to talk and Matt just sat back and listened. He shook his head a couple of times at how rediculous the whole thing was and wondered why he even tried to get Sora in the first place. _'You're kidding yourself, Ishida. A girl like Sora is totally out of your reach and would never fall for a deadbeat like you. Why do you even bother?' _He told himself as Mimi continued talking.

"And that's how all of this happened. I didn't even know that you guys were here until Mika said something," Mimi ended.

Matt sighed, "You know, you guys really didn't help me at all. You pretty much fucked me over and now Sora won't even talk to me. Good job."

"I know, Matt. I'm so sorry. We never should have interferred. Sora would've told you that she like you eventually and-"

"Whoa, what?"

Mimi stared at him, "What?"

"Sora likes me?"

"You didn't know that? I thought Tai would have told you by now?"

Matt laughed. He didn't have any words to say so he just laughed. Mimi thought he had gone insane. When Matt stopped laughing he threw the beer bottle on the ground causing it to shatter. Mimi jumped back a bit frightened.

"My life is ruined! The girl of my dreams hates me and my so-called best friend didn't even bother telling me that she likes me as much as I like her!" Matt said laughing, "Could my day get any better!?"

Just then sirens were heard and police cars came pulling up in front of Mika's house.

"Oh my God, kill me now!" Matt said.

"Shit, Matt! We have to get out of here!" Mimi said panicking.

"Why? My life can't get any worse..."

**::SLAP!::**

"Stop it, Yamato! Stop putting yourself down like this! You still have a chance to win Sora back but you're not going to do it by sitting here on your ass feeling sorry for yourself! So if you want to see the light of day tomorrow then I suggest getting off of your ass and getting out of here as quickly as you can! Your blood level has probably risen seeing that you're obviously wasted so get up now and go find Sora before it's too late!" Mimi yelled.

Matt sat there and stared at her with his hand on his cheek. _'Damn, she hits hard!' _He thought.

"Go! Now!" Mimi said.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Mimi winked and smiled at him, "Go get her."

"Thank you."

Matt ran off of the porch and through the backyard onto the beach. He had to find Sora. No matter what got in his way he was going to tell her how he felt, even if it killed him.

-----

**TBC! Thank God! So yeah, while I was writting this story I thought up an ending! Which, will be the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. I know it seems like I'm rushing to finish all of my stories but to tell the truth... I'm running out of ideas and words and they just need to end. Well, enough babbling. Review!**


	11. Mistake

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

**A/N:** I am finally updating this story! I just read through the story again and can't figure out why I stopped! So thank you to all of my fans who like this story your patience has finally paid off! Y'all might hate me for what happens in this chapter but believe me it will turn out ok in chapters to come… enjoy!

_Sugary sweet_: Yes ma'am the movie "Love and Basketball" is where I got my inspiration from for this story. Just so you know lol. I love the movie. But my story has more twists and turns.

**Chapter 11 – "Mistake"**

Sora and Tai sat on the beach watching the wave's crash along the shore. It was a peaceful moment until they heard a commotion occurring back towards Mika's house. They turned around to see teens running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They then noticed the sound of sirens.

"It looks like Mika's party is over, huh?" Tai said watching the drunken teens fall over each other to get away.

"I guess so. Too bad," Sora replied. The two had nothing to worry about because they weren't drinking as much as the others and were still in tact with the world around them.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually!"

"Pizza sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. Let's go."

The two stood up and began walking in a different direction to the street. They didn't want to get caught by the cops and end up spending the night in jail so they avoided the scene.

* * *

A cop approached Mika, who had frantically been trying to hide the liquor bottles and beer cans. Lucky for her the cop happened to be her older cousin who usually let her get away with these kinds of things. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," her cousin, John, announced trying to sound professional.

Mika tried not to laugh, "What's the problem officer?"

"We got a complaint about some rather obvious noise. Any idea what it could be?"

"Sorry, sir. I had a few friends over. I guess things got a little out of hand. No worries. I'll tell them to keep it down."

"Sounds good," he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Please stop getting these little old women to call me and complain. I don't know how much more of their bitching I can take."

She whispered back, "Sorry, John. Most of them left anyways so it shouldn't be too bad now."

"Good deal. Well, I hope not to see you again tonight. Just keep everyone calm and I won't have to take you in."

Mika snickered, "Yes sir."

They shook hands and the cops were off. Mika sighed. She was relieved that most of the party had left because it was starting to get out of hand and she knew how nosy her neighbors were when her dad wasn't home. She walked back into her house and turned off the porch light.

"Party's on guys! They're gone!" Mika shouted making everyone in hiding cheer. The party continued to rage.

* * *

Matt began to run down to the beach. He didn't realize how much he had drank until he began having trouble standing up straight. His blurred vision showed signs of no one on the beach. He figured he didn't have to strength to go down and look for Sora so he went back to Mika's when the music began playing again. 

"Good to see you again, Matt!" Mika said as she saw him enter the house.

"Have you seen Sora?" He asked groggily.

"Not since about an hour ago. We're all about to play beer pong. Come on, you can be on my team!"

Mika took his hand and led him to the back deck where a long, competitive game of beer pong began. By the fourth or fifth round no one really cared who was winning or losing any more. They were all too drunk to care. The game finally ended when one of Tyler, Mika's friend, passed out on the floor after taking his last chug. Everyone laughed but moved him to the couch.

"You know what, Matt," Mika began, "You are one of the coolest people I have ever met!"

"I feel the same way! Who'd of thought I'd meet a cool American girl along the way of this whole crazy situation?"

"Hey, I'm kind of tired. What about you?"

"Very tired."

"Come with me!"

It would soon be found out that Mika was not one to be trusted. If she wanted something, she went for it not caring who she hurt in the process.

* * *

"Oh, Tai! Wait a second," Sora stopped him while they were walking. 

"What's up, Sora?" Tai responded.

"I left my necklace at Mika's."

"So? Get it tomorrow."

"Can we please go back for it? It's my Mema's it's kind of important and I don't want someone to steal it or for it to get misplaced."

"Okay, okay. But can we hurry please! I'm starving!"

"Sure."

The two headed back to Mika's where almost everyone was passed out either on the floor or the counter or a couch. The two were practically crawling over people to find their way to the stairs.

"Where'd you leave it?" Tai asked trying not to step on any one.

"In Mika's room. Upstairs."

The two went up the stairs to Mika's room. The door was shut but Sora didn't think twice about knocking. She and Tai let themselves in the room not noticing if any one was there or not.

"Here it is!" Sora said grabbing her necklace off the night stand and putting it back on.

"Good now lets-" Tai stopped as two people came barging out of the bathroom buck naked holding each other and making out exclusively.

Sora covered her eyes, "I'm sorry I…"

Sora stared at the scene in front of her. You could almost hear her heart break when she finally realized who it was.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tai said, also realizing it.

Right there, in the flesh, stood Mika and Matt, practically going at it with no care in the world. A tear ran down Sora's cheek before Matt comprehended the situation. He let go of Mika and began walking towards Sora, covering himself best he could.

"Don't touch me," Sora said firmly, "I hate you! Why don't you get back to your slut? That's what your good at."

Sora ran out of the room infuriated. Tai just shook his head.

"Tai, come on you know I wouldn't-"

"Save it. Fuck you, Matt. Fuck you. You two are perfect for each other," he glared at Mika, "You slut."

Tai left the room and slammed the door behind him. He was furious with Matt. He didn't even care that Mika was the girl he was hooking up with. He figured she was a slut anyways. He was pissed off at the fact that Matt would betray him in such a horrible way. But the thing that he was pissed off about the most was how badly he saw the pain in Sora's eyes. It damn near broke his heart to see that kind of emotion out of her.

"What have I done…" Matt said falling to the floor as tears escaped his eyes.

Mika began to gather her clothes as she said an unsympathetic sorry and left the room. Matt cried until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sora ended up back to Tai's room that night where the two sat mostly in silence as he comforted her through this situation. 

"Why would he do that? Especially with a girl that you had just hooked up with?" Sora cried in Tai's arms.

"I don't know, Sora. I have never known what goes through that guys head but I guess now I know. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about you and he doesn't care about me. I guess we were just pawns in his little game."

"I just thought there was something more… I guess I was wrong."

"We all were."

"I'm going home. I'm getting the earliest flight out tomorrow that I can. Come with me?"

"Of course. Now that you've discovered we're here and now that I've found out that Mika is a slut, I have nothing else to stay here for. But for right now let's get some sleep. It's late."

Tai wiped away her tears and she sniffed. She cuddled up in the bed next to Tai and the two were soon off to sleep. She desperately wanted to forget about what had just happened but it haunted her, even in her dreams.

* * *

Matt awoke the next morning faintly remembering the events from the night before. His head hurt so badly he had forgotten where he was. He rolled over and felt another body lying next to him. All he saw was blonde hair and the back of a girl who was apparently naked. His eyes widened as he lifted the blankets off of him to notice that he was naked as well. 

"Oh my God…" he said sitting up and freaking out.

The girl lying next to him moaned and rolled over, fluttering her bright green eyes. She smiled.

"Mmm… good morning, you," she said closing her eyes smiling.

"Mika!?" Matt almost screamed.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"How did you, what did you, did we-"

"Of course, silly. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Can you explain to me why I'm laying in a bed naked next to you?"

She smirked, "Let me refresh your memory…"

She leaned forward and kissed him almost too passionately before he pulled away from her. He stood up from the bed and grabbed onto the sheets to cover himself. Mika pulled back on them playfully causing him to fall to the floor. His heart raced.

"Please tell me we did not have sex," Matt anticipated.

"Are you serious? You don't remember?"

"How am I supposed to remember? I don't even know where I am right now let alone what happened last night."

"Well, you're in my room, we drank a lot last night, and yes, we did have sex."

"Oh my God… Does Sora know?"

"Well, she did walk in on us. But its okay, you're better off with someone else. Someone like… well, me. Someone who knows how to keep up with someone like you. You're better than some prissy little Japanese girl who won't even put out."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, Mika! Don't you dare talk about Sora like that! What happened last night was a mistake! It never should have happened! You took advantage of me knowing that I'm in love with Sora! How could you do that?"

"You just seemed so desperate for female attention it was easy."

Matt shook his head, "I can't believe you would do this."

Mika propped herself up on one arm, "It takes two to tango, hunny. I didn't have sex with myself you know."

"This is unbelievable. You took advantage of my vulnerable situation! I have never met someone so evil, so conniving, so-"

Mika stood up from the bed and wrapped herself in the sheets, "Believe me, you liked it. Once you realize that she's not going to be with you, you'll come crawling back to me…"

With that she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Matt quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on rushing out of the house. He figured Tai knew about what happened and was too scared to face them so soon. He found himself at a coffee shop which seemed to be the high school hang out. Girls smiled at him and snickered. A couple of them winked trying to get his attention but he just blew it off. He knew it was going to be a long rest of the week…

**TBC**

**I know, I know. You all probably hate me now but as I said it WILL get better so just bare with me. Please review!**


	12. Explain What, Matt?

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything! **

**This chapter skips around a lot so please bear with me.**

**Chapter 12 – "Explain What, Matt?"**

Mimi held her best friend as she cried in her arms. It almost brought Mimi to tears seeing how torn up Sora was from what happened the night before.

"It's okay, sweetie… you're doing the right thing by leaving," Mimi said to her best friend, "I should have known that girl wasn't to be trusted."

Sora pulled away from her, sniffed, and wiped her eyes, "I don't blame her. I don't even know her. I blame Matt."

"I guess you're right."

"If he cared for me so damn much then why would he go and sleep with the first American slut that throws herself at him?"

"Well, he _is _a boy. We all know they only think with their penises."

Sora slightly laughed, "I know you're right. I just feel so, so… Oh, I don't know. Hurt, upset, tricked, deceived…"

"I know it hurts, sweetie. But it's not the end of the world. You'll move on, find someone else, and all of this will just be a thing of the past. It's going to take a while, but believe me it will get better."

"I know. But it feels like the end of my world."

Mimi didn't know what else to say. She'd never experienced this situation before. Well, at least not with her closest and oldest friend. Tai entered the room disrupting the conversation, relieving Mimi.

"Hey, Sora, it's time to go," he said holding a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," Sora replied.

"Take your time."

Tai left the room and shut the door. Mimi and Sora said their goodbyes and the two departed. It would be summer before they saw each other again. Their time spent together seemed too short but leaving was the right thing to do. Mimi usually spent the first half of summer back in Odaiba and then went back to New York to be with her friends before the school year started again. They lived separate lives but in the end they would always be each others best friend.

Meanwhile, Matt found himself standing in front of the hotel staring into nowhere. He didn't know how to face Sora, or Tai for that matter. When he finally found the courage to face them, they were gone.

"Tai? Tai…?" Matt asked walking into the hotel room holding his coffee and a bag of Tai's favorite doughnuts hoping to win him over with sweets.

Matt walked around looking for him but the hotel room wasn't big enough to hide Tai's big head of hair. He soon enough assumed that he was over at Mimi's. Well, that was until he realized that all of Tai's things were gone. The suitcase, dirty boxers all over the floor, even the socks hanging off the fan; gone. Matt started to panic. He ran up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him to Mimi and Sora's room hoping they were there.

"Does this make my boobs look weird? Because I swear this top makes them look pointy," Mimi asked her friends about her bikini top.

"Mimi, your boobs look fine. We've been over this a million times," Jordan said rolling her eyes, "Your boobs are bigger than Chloe's, Kristy's, and mine put together. There's no way that they could look bad, ever. They-"

Jordan was interrupted by a sudden loud banging on the door. The three girls gave each other a 'what the hell?' look. Mimi motioned for her to go see who it was while she removed her top and looked for another one.

Jordan opened the door and saw Matt standing there panting. Her mood changed to bitchy and unforgiving.

"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Where are Sora and Tai?" Matt asked frantically.

"Why do you care? I thought you were too busy screwing that other girl to care."

"Listen, what happened last night, it was a mistake. I was drunk and-"

"Oh, yes. The famous Matt Ishida was drunk. Well guess what, honey. Drunk isn't an excuse. Not even for you."

Matt was getting tired of her attitude and shoved past her into the apartment. She walked into the room that Mimi and Sora shared and Kristy and Chloe stood from their positions. Mimi walked out of the bathroom without a top on causing Matt to blush and shade his eyes.

"God, Mimi put a shirt on or something," Matt said trying not to look at her bare breasts, even though he had to admit they were nice looking.

"Oh, whatever. It wouldn't be the first set of tits you've seen this week. Do you want to fuck me too? You seem to be pretty good at screwing people over lately," Mimi said coldly as she put a shirt on.

"Mimi, listen to me for like two seconds. I need to explain-"

"Explain what? Explain how you completely screwed my best friend over? Explain how you randomly had sex with a girl that Tai had already hooked up with earlier this week? Explain how you are a piece of shit? Explain how backstabbing and conniving you are? Explain what to me, Matt?"

"Explain how it wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault? Not your _fault_??" Mimi laughed, "Oh, that's a good one! How the hell wasn't it your fault? It takes two people to have sex, Yamato. I don't care if you were drunk or not. You still did it and you still broke the heart of my best friend. _My _best friend of twelve years. Never in my life have I ever experienced someone as low as you."

"Mimi, please-"

"Why do you keep trying to explain? It's not forgivable, Matt. Sora, Tai, and I are never, ever going to forgive you for this one. Why don't you just go back to Japan, live your life as normal, screw a couple more girls over there, and just completely forget about ever talking to any of us again."

"I can't do that, Mimi. I can't just brush you guys out of my life and walk around like nothing happened. It's not that easy."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Mika. We all graduate in a little over a month. Once graduation is done, you never have to see us again because Sora's leaving Japan."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? She's leaving, Matt. She's moving to New York with me. She got accepted into New York University in the fashion design program. She was considering turning it down but now everything that happened with you and her mom… I doubt she will. She's going to make millions."

This news of Sora moving to New York was stunning. He didn't know what to think. Sora, in New York? What the hell was happening to him?

"W-what?" Matt asked finally.

"She's moving. She wants to start a fresh life somewhere else. Sorry, but that's what's going on," Mimi replied.

"She can't move! She can't she…"

"She can, Matt. And she is. You're wasting your time right now because Sora and Tai are already on their way back to Japan. So why don't you just go back to your room and live out the rest of your week alone. Maybe you can do some thinking about what you've done. Or maybe you can go fuck Mika again."

Matt didn't know whether to cry or punch something. Never in his life did he think that Mimi could be that mean to someone. She had definitely pushed something. His head fell and tears rolled down his cheek as he bit his bottom lip. He clutched his fists together.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed, "It was an accident and it never should have happened. Have a nice life, Mimi. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Matt turned and left the room, the door shutting behind him. Chloe, Kristy, and Jordan turned toward Mimi with wide eyes. She saw them all staring at her.

"What?" She wondered.

"Wow, Mimi. I have never seen that side of you before. It's kind of scary," Chloe said with a slight laugh.

"I know. I feel really bad now…"

"Mimi, he screwed over Sora. You have nothing to feel bad about. It was what he needed to hear. Good job making him cry though. You definitely have that psycho, sexy side to you!"

The four laughed. In the back of Mimi's head she felt bad but she knew she was right. It wasn't their fault that Matt screwed up. It was his.

* * *

Sora stared out the window of the plane watching the clouds soar by below her. Tai sat next to her reading a Sports Illustrated™ (Not mine!) that one of the flight attendants gave him. He glanced over at Sora who had the saddest expression on her face. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"It'll be okay," Tai whispered giving her hand a squeeze and going back to his magazine.

"I know," she replied, lying obviously. _'If only it was that easy…'

* * *

_

Matt lay in his bed at the hotel staring at the ceiling as tears fell out of his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He knew Sora wasn't going to forgive him for this one. He'd screwed up bad. It was a hard reality to face but there was nothing he could do. He was, however, going to try as hard as he could to win her back. His thoughts were soon distracted by his cell phone ringing. His heart jumped thinking it might be Sora. The number was unknown to him though.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey sexy boy," the voice on the other line replied slow and smoothe.

"Who is this?"

"You know who this is."

"Apparently I don't. Who is this?"

"Let me remind you…"

"Mika?"

"Good job."

"Why the hell are you calling me? You ruined my life!"

"I miss you. Come over."

"Are you kidding me? You cannot be serious. You really want me to come over and spend time with you after you ruined my life?"

"Um… yes? I'm lonely."

"Forget it you, you slut! I hate you! Never call me again!"

Matt slammed shut the phone and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. He sighed heavily and made up his mind that it was time to go home. He had nothing left in Florida. He caught the next flight home and rode the long, anxious plane ride by himself.

* * *

Sora walked into her house around 6pm Japan time. Her mother, Matt's father, and grandparents were all sitting at the kitchen table exchanging stories and drinking wine. Sora's mom turned toward the front door and watched her daughter walk in.

"Sora! Aren't you supposed to be in Florida with Mimi?" She asked.

"Supposed to be, but I'm not," She said as Tai walked in behind her helping her carry her bags.

"Why not?"

"Does it matter? Maybe I didn't want to be there any longer."

"Hello, Tai."

"Hey, Ms. Tackenouchi."

"Well, it's good to see you both. I'm glad you're home!"

She walked over and gave her daughter a hug. For the first time her life, she broke down right in front of everyone. Maternal instinct kicked in and her mother moved her to a more private area while Tai explained to the others the situation. Sora was hesitant at telling what had happened at first, but soon the story just spilled out. Now, Sora's mother had never cared for Matt too much to begin with but now she despised him. Never in her life had she seen her daughter this upset over a boy doing something so careless. It hurt her deeply. No mother wants to see their child in that much pain, especially because of another person. It was definitely a breaking point in their relationship.

Not much longer later, Sora fell asleep. Her mom left her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She returned back to her parents, Malcolm and Tai. Mema stood up in worry.

"How's she doing?" She wondered.

"She's better now. She fell asleep," Karen replied.

"Thank goodness. I hate seeing my grandbaby so upset."

"We all hate seeing her that upset. It's heart breaking."

"I can't believe my son, my own flesh and blood, would do that. If it had been any other girl I probably wouldn't be so shaken up but it wasn't just any girl. It was Sora. The girl I always thought he cared for more than anyone in this world. Matt may be thick-headed and stubborn, but I know he loves that girl. My God, he loves her," Malcolm said biting his lower lip and shaking his head in disgust, "He will never have a social life again once I get through with him."

"I thought Matt could be trusted, but I was wrong. We were all wrong and now I have to sit and watch my best friend cry because of what Matt did to her. Well, I hope he's happy. He just lost the best friends he could ever have and the best thing that ever happened to him. It just sucks to see it end this way," Tai contributed, "But I have to go. My parents are expecting me. Goodbye everyone."

Everyone eventually said their goodbyes and parted. Malcolm headed home, Mema and Pop went to bed, and Karen sat on the couch watching a late night soap opera. It had been a long day and tomorrow wouldn't be any better.

**TBC**

**Thank you to all my dedicated readers of "Girl Next Door". I've decided to finish this story completely before updating any more stories. Thank you so much for all the reviews you're all awesome!**


	13. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon!**

**Chapter 13 – "Forgiveness"**

Spring break came as quickly as it went. The following Monday school started again and life went back to normal. Matt hadn't left his house in three days. His father had grounded him until the end of the school year for his inappropriate behavior in America so his social life was no more. It was hard. Matt had tried to talk to Sora but she wouldn't give him the time of day. She ignored his phone calls, didn't respond to his text messages, and even shredded up and threw away the dozen roses, sympathy card, and teddy bear he had sent her. He didn't know what else to do except wait for her to calm down and hopefully forgive him in time. During his time of confinement he began writing new songs with his guitar. He would soon present them to the public when the time was right.

Sora sat in class and listened to everyone talk about their many exciting stories that happened on spring break. Most of her friends ended up going to Kyoto because it was right near the beach and within driving distance. She heard stories about raging parties, great food, and even some random hook ups that everyone knew about. It was hard for her to listen to the stories about who hooked up with whom, knowing that particular subject is what was hurting her deep down. Eventually she began to ignore everyone and went back to her studies and tennis practices.

"How's your day been going so far?" Tai asked Sora as he sat down next to her during their lunch period. They were soon joined by other familiar faces.

"Stressful. I already have homework in three classes and a test on Wednesday. These teachers definitely aren't messing around when it comes to finals," Sora replied.

"Tell me about it!" Tai's little sister, Kari, spoke, "I got slammed with six pages of front and back question reviews."

"At least school's almost over. Then summer comes and life is good!" Takeru, a.k.a. Tk, said already picturing his summer vacation.

"Tk, summer for you is nothing more than an excuse to play basketball all day," Kari said as everyone agreed.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? Basketball is a beautiful sport that the Japanese population finds very exciting. Much more than soccer," Tk said insulting both Tai and Sora.

"Hey!" They both responded.

"Soccer is the only good sport, Takeru. Why do you think we have the best high school soccer team in the country?"

"I don't know? Maybe because Kashi recently joined?"

Tai threw a french-fry at him as everyone laughed, "Watch it, buddy!"

"Anyways, next subject. At least I get to spend a lot of time with the beautiful Sora Takenouchi," Tk said as he winked at her.

"You are such a flirt," Sora replied rolling her eyes even though she knew he was just joking, "I wonder where he gets that one from. Lucky for me I get to deal with it for a whole two months when he lives with his dad this summer."

"Oh, come on, Sora! You know you like spending the summer with me! We always have fun!"

"Yeah, I can drive. That's why it's fun."

"That's not true! You're like the sister I never had! I love spending time with you! And I know you love spending time with the famous Takeru Takaishi!"

"Now you're just full of yourself," Kari said with a laugh as she pulled his hat white sailors hat down over his eyes.

"Hey! Watch the hair! I just got it cut yesterday!" Tk said putting his hat back in position and fixing his spiky bangs.

"God, you sound like your brother."

Tai saw Sora look down at her food and sigh heavily. His mood changed as well seeing how sad she got just by the mention of Matt's name. It was apparent that Tk and Kari hadn't heard anything about what had happened on spring break. Malcolm mostly keeps his and Matt's lives to himself. He rarely told Nancy, Matt's mother, or Tk anything that went on between them. Tai figured Matt would tell Tk eventually but they didn't talk much to begin with except when Tk bothered him constantly. Matt usually just keeps to himself.

"Speaking of, where is Matt? Doesn't he usually stop by during lunch period?" Kari wondered.

"Yeah, he usually does. Why is today any different?" Tk replied.

"Maybe he got busy," Tai said ending the conversation.

"I guess so. So, Kari, you ready to go to class?" Tk asked as he and Kari stood from the table.

"Yep! Let's go," Kari said, "Bye guys. Have a good day!"

With that final word the two walked away. Sora sighed again unaware that she was being watched from the other side of the courtyard. He watched from behind a tree. He watched her sad eyes and felt his heart skip. Never in his life did he think that he could hurt someone as much as he hurt her. She never did anything to him and yet he hurt her in the worst way possible. He was hurting just as bad.

"Dude, go talk to her," Tenchi spoke noticing that Matt kept taking glances at the red head.

Focusing back on his friend he responded, "What?"

"Sora, go talk to her. Obviously you want to you keep staring at her."

"I wish I could…"

"Why can't you?" Kouimi wondered.

"She hates me."

Kouimi and Tenchi both laughed. Matt glared at them, "Why is that funny?"

"Sora, hate you? You have got to be kidding me! That girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body! Why would she hate you? I thought she secretly liked you," Tenchi asked.

"She did… but now she hates me."

"Why? What did you do this time?"

Matt explained the whole story. By the time he was done Tenchi and Kouimi's eyes had widened and their jaws had dropped. They were joined by two of Matt's band members, Yutaka (bass guitar) and Akira (drums). All of them were in awe.

"That's messed up man," Akira commented, "I'm sorry, but if you really love that girl, drunk is never an excuse when you hook up with someone else."

"I know, I know! I just don't know what I was thinking when I did it!" Matt said.

"Apparently you weren't thinking," Yutaka said.

"Apparently. What keeps bugging me though is that I feel like I didn't have sex with her. I faintly remember Sora and Tai walk in the room after we came out of the bathroom. I know for a fact they saw us making out but after that everything's a blank. I thought I blacked out after that."

"Do you think she could be lying about it?"

"I don't know why would she do that?"

"Some girls will do things like that to get attention."

Matt's eyes widened, "What if she did lie to me? That would change everything!"

"I don't think it would change anything," Tenchi responded.

"What, why?"

"You still hooked up with her. Yeah, sex is kind of a big deal when another girl likes you but it doesn't change the fact that you did hook up with another girl."

Everyone agreed. Tenchi had a point. A hook up is still a hook up.

"I think you need to find out for sure whether or not you did have sex with her or if she's just lying to get your attention."

"It's impossible. I don't even have her number."

"No problem! I know this guy who knows this who's brother works for a telemarketing company. If anyone can find you her number it will be him!" Yutaka said confusing everyone one.

"Your friend's brothers what?" Matt asked not knowing what he'd just said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Yutaka walked away leaving them still confused. Matt shook it off not thinking any more of it when the bell rang indicating it was time to go back to class. His friends said their goodbyes and they parted. Matt had to go to his locker, causing him to run a little late for class.

"Damn it!" Matt shouted as a bunch of papers fell out of his locker to the floor. He sighed heavily in frustration, "My teacher is going to beat my ass if I keep showing up late for his class."

The halls were now empty, and Matt was at least a three minutes walk away from his English class. He quickly threw the random papers back in his locker and slammed the door shut. Upon turning around he didn't pay attention to the person he ran into and knocked over. Once again, papers flew all over the place and the person he ran into was on the ground swearing profusely.

"God, I'm so sorry. I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going," Matt said staring down at the ground quickly gathering his things together.

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time," the girl said. Neither of them realized who the other was until their eyes locked for the first time in days.

"Sora!? I… I-" he reached his hand out to help her up but she shooed it away.

"I don't need your help," Sora replied picking her self up off the ground and stalking off.

"Sora, wait please!" Matt got down on his knees and grabbed onto her legs, "I'm begging you!"

"Matt, you look so pathetic right now! Get off of me!" Sora said trying to shake him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Sora, please talk to me!"

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice right now do I? You won't let me go!"

"Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened over spring break! I didn't want to hook up with Mika! I never would think of hurting you like that and you know it. I don't remember much of what happened but I think that Mika lied to me about it. Why do you think I went all the way to Florida, Sora? I went because of you! I wanted to be near you even if I wouldn't be next to you. I wanted to know that you were going to be okay; I wanted to come protect you if the time was right. Please, I'm so sorry… I just wish I could take it back. I know I messed up and I know I hurt you but I'm hurting too. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and all I think about is you. You're constantly in my thoughts and I can't stop it. I just want your forgiveness. I can't deal with not seeing you every day when I have nothing to do. I know you think I just come over to bother you but the truth is I just want to be around you. I've always felt like that ever since you agreed to be my girlfriend when we were eleven. I've never hated you. I care about you more than anything else in the world, Sora. Please understand that!"

By this time Matt had drawn a crowd. Teachers and students alike stared in awe at Matt's apology. Being mostly girls they made comments like "He is so sweet" and "I wish someone would do that for me" and even "Lucky bitch" (from Matt's hormonal mob of jealous fan girls). Sora told them all to mind their own business and get lost. She was crying now.

"Get up, Matt," Sora spoke softly as Matt pulled himself up off the floor. Sora had a look in her eyes that Matt couldn't figure out. He didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or beat the crap out him but that's what he concluded. She then did something that surprised him and even her. For the first time in a while she hugged him, and I mean really hugged him. He wrapped his arms her as well as she cried in his arms. She didn't want to let go. Her head told her not to forgive him but her heart told her different. She missed him. She wanted nothing more than to be with him every hour of the day.

She then pulled away from him and smacked him across the cheek, "Don't you EVER do that again!"

Matt didn't know what to think at that point. He'd never been smacked by a girl before, especially not by a girl he liked. _'Did she just smack me? That was weird!' _Matt thought as his jaw dropped.

"I care about you too much to stop talking to you. As much as I've hated you over the past couple days I knew it wouldn't last. We fight all the time and you know it never lasts. We care about each other and I should have thought of that before I exploded like I did. Yes, you did mess up but Matt, I forgive you."

He watched her smile. God, how he loved her smile.

"Thank you," Matt replied simply.

"I have to go though. My teacher is probably freaking out because I've been gone for ten minutes," Sora said hugging him once more and walking off, "Meet me after school, behind the bleachers?"

"Of course. I'll be there," Matt replied as she walked away. As soon as she walked away Matt jumped up and down in excitement shouted "Yes!" multiple times. He soon stopped when his English teacher found him and gave him an earful.

"Ishida Yamato! What in the world do you think you're doing out here in the hallway? You were supposed to be in class fifteen minutes ago! You're lucky I don't suspend you for skipping! Get to class!" His teacher screamed as Matt ran off. Man had it been a good day.

**TBC**

**I dunno. This chapter was kind of rushed. I hope you like it though. Keep reviewing! Thank you!**


	14. Torn

**Disclaimer – I don't own it!**

**I know you all love my twists and turns and drama that I keep throwing into this story. Well, this chapter is no different. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 – "Torn"**

Sora stood behind the bleachers after school anxiously waiting for Matt to join her. She hadn't told Tai yet that she and Matt made up because she was scared of what he would think. She feared losing him as a friend most of all. Matt was not exactly Tai's favorite person right then. She knew the conversation would start with something like "He screwed you over once, he will do it again" or "How can you forgive someone that hurt you like that?" It was hard. The whole day she felt torn between her best friend since birth and the boy she'd secretly been in love with since she was eleven. She decided to ease into it and tell him later that night. Her thoughts soon interrupted when Matt finally showed up. It was a little awkward at first.

"Hey, Sora," Matt said arriving with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Matt," Sora replied just as simply.

"So…"

"So…"

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Good."

"Good."

Sora stared at the ground for a minute and thought _'This is awkward…'_

'_Good going, Matt. Since when are you ever nervous around Sora? You've known this girl forever and you're acting like you just met' _Matt thought as well.

Sora sighed heavily, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Matt replied.

"Good. Me too. You're taking me to lunch," Sora said causing Matt to smile.

'_Now that's the Sora I know. Sexy, sarcastic' _Matt thought smiling like a dork.

Sora winked at him letting him know that everything was going to be okay; that things were going to go back to the way they were. She walked past him grabbing his keys out of his pocket and heading towards his car. He quickly followed, of course and the two left for their favorite sushi restaurant in town the "Mori House".

The drive was mostly quiet, making Matt a little bit uncomfortable. He wanted to know what Sora was thinking, but was hesitant to ask. Was she thinking about him, was she thinking about what was going on with them? It was driving him crazy. Matt shifted gears on his car and soon found another hand on top of his. He looked down and saw Sora's fingers slowly lace through his. He then looked at her but she avoided eye contact with him and only smiled. It felt like hundreds of butterflies had taken over his stomach, but he liked it. It was the start of something new, something different, something good. He liked this new feeling, the feeling of completion. He knew that things were going to be different from that moment on, but he knew it would be for the better.

The two arrived at the Mori House and were immediately seating at a booth. They ordered sushi and fried rice and made each other laugh constantly throughout their lunch. It was as though nothing had happened to them and that was what made it that much better.

They talked of many things: of school, friends, life, anything and everything they could think of. Matt made fun of how messy Sora was when she ate and she made fun of the way he made moaning noises when he ate. They both laughed knowing it was true but couldn't help being embarrassed as well. It was all good and fun though.

Once lunch was over they found themselves at Matt's house. Because of the fact that he was grounded, she figured they'd be spending a lot of time at his house during his seclusion. Matt's dad wouldn't be home until late so they pretty much had the place to themselves for the rest of the day. Sora's mom believed she was staying after school for an extra tennis session so they had no worries.

"Isn't it nice to just relax and not have to worry about anything?" Sora asked as she and Matt fell to the couch with their hands laced.

"It really is. It's even nicer knowing that you're not mad at me any more," Matt replied.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you but I do forgive you."

"You're still mad at me?"

"A little bit. You did a really messed up thing, Matt. It's going to take a little bit of time for me to stop being angry about it."

"I understand. But I want you to understand that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I messed up, I know. I have felt like absolute shit ever since then too. I never thought you would forgive me. It was probably one of the hardest things I've had to face in my life. Just the thought of us never talking again bothered me so much that I've cried myself to sleep a couple times. I just wish it had never happened, I really do. I was so upset that night because you were mad at me that I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. It was a mistake and I have been beating myself up because of it ever since."

Sora didn't know what to say. She knew Matt was truly sorry and that something that extreme would never happen again. She wanted to tell him everything was okay and that everything would be all right from then on but she couldn't just let it go that easy. She cared for him deeply but that fact that he slept with another girl just haunted her mostly because she knew the girl and Tai liked her.

Not knowing what else to say or do Sora acted on impulse. She moved from her position to his lap and kissed him passionately. Knowing that he was finally hers was then only thing that she needed to know.

* * *

Tai yawned loudly as he flipped through the channels on his television. It was around 6:30pm and he was patiently waiting for Kari to come home and make dinner. She generously volunteered to cook at least three nights a week knowing that the whole family suffered from their mothers surprise recipes. Kari made the best food and Tai always looked forward to when she made dinner. He tried to call Sora a couple of times but she didn't answer her cell phone so he finally gave up. He figured she was out with her family or had forgotten her phone, which she usually did because she didn't like to be bothered half the time.

When Kari finally walked in the door she was closely followed by the younger of the Ishida brothers. He eyed Tk closely wondering what he could possibly be doing with his little sister so late on a school night. Though it was only a little past 6:30 he still believed that a thirteen year old shouldn't be out on a school night period.

"Hey, Taichi!" Kari said happily as they put on their slippers and headed straight for the kitchen, "What are you in the mood for dinner wise tonight?" She asked getting to the point before Tai could ask too many questions about where she was and what she was doing.

"Anything with shrimp is fine," Tai said forgetting about Tk and remembering about his stomach that had been screaming at him for hours.

Tk sat on the couch next to Tai and the two instantly started talking about sports. Tai mentioned how the region finals for pro soccer were coming up and how he already had a party planned. Tk, being more interested in basketball, agreed to go to the party only to make Tai happy and to save himself from a long debate on which sport was better. Kari only rolled her eyes and smiled constantly listening to the two boys being nothing more than boys. They screamed when someone made a bad play or when a referee called a bad shot. She sometimes wished she had an older sister but she settled for Tai. She thought of calling Sora over but Tai explained that she wasn't answering her phone and he'd already tried to get a hold of her.

"I thought she was hanging out with Matt tonight?" Tk said causing Tai to be dumb founded.

"Matt?" Tai laughed, "That's impossible. I highly doubt she's with him."

"Why is that funny? He said they are together now?"

"How can they be together when Sora hates him? Shit, I hate him."

"Kamiya Taichi! Watch your language!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled from the computer room.

"Yes ma'am!" Tai shouted back then whispered to Tk, "She hears everything."

"Apparently…" Tk responded but then switched back to the previous subject, "Why do you hate Matt? What happened this time? I thought you two were friends."

"Matt did a really messed up thing over spring break. I don't want to talk about it. All I know is that he and Sora being together is impossible."

"Oh, really? Well, why don't we just find that out right now?"

Tk pulled out his cell phone and dialed Matt's house number. He knew that if Matt saw him calling on his cell he probably wouldn't answer. It took a good three or four rings before Matt finally answered. He sounded extremely out of breath.

"Hello?" Matt answered huffing heavily.

"Hey big brother!"

"Hey, Tk."

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing. Just sitting at home. You?"

"Same."

Tk then heard a slight laugh in the background that sounded just like Sora's.

"Who's there?" Tk asked nosily.

"No one. Don't worry about it."

"It's Sora isn't it?"

"Maybe, what do you care?"

"I don't. I was just wondering who laughed. Well, I have to go. Bye!"

"Okay? Bye."

Tk hung up the phone and looked at Tai with an "I told you so" look. Tai's mood suddenly changed from care free and relaxed to tense and apprehensive. Tk noticed this change and quickly asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," Tai replied, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry any more."

Tai walked to the door and put on his shoes, picked up an old soccer ball, and opened the door, "Tell mom not to wait up for me." With that, he left.

Kari and Tk looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Tk wondered.

"I don't know. Tai's acting strange and all because Matt and Sora are together. My guess is he's going to the park."

"Yeah it's weird."

Tk and Kari's eyes then widened.

"Does Tai like Sora!?"

They stared at each other again and laughed.

"No way! That's impossible. They're best friends!" Tk stated.

"You're right. I'd be too weird," Kari agreed but then looked at him, "But then again… they are always together."

It was something that the two pondered on for a while. They never came to a conclusion on whether they thought he did or not but it still made them wonder. Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

"So, maybe you can explain to me why Sora is hanging out with Matt after he screwed her over like he did?" Tai spoke into the phone as he kicked a soccer ball through the park.

The park was Tai's getaway. Whenever something bad happened or he was feeling stressed out he would always take his soccer ball and head down to Odaiba Park. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the soccer and baseball fields were greener than ever. He loved being outside and it was the perfect place for him.

"You can't be serious. Tk said they're together?" The person on the other line replied.

"I just don't understand what's going on. Sora's an idiot if she goes back to being his friend after all that happened."

"From what it sounds like I think she's got more than friendship on her mind."

"I hope not. She'll be making the biggest mistake of her life."

"I understand where you're coming from but if she wants to be with him then there's nothing you and I can do about it. She's stubborn. She always has been. She'll get her way no matter what."

"I know Mimi, but we're her best friends. Don't you think we should have a say in whom she does and doesn't date?"

"Tai, are you listening to yourself right now? We don't have a say in anything. We dated at one point in our lives. How do you think Sora felt about that?"

"She didn't care?"

"Wrong. She did care. She was so mad because she felt like if we ended up being serious then she might lose both of us to each other. And now I'm guessing that's how you feel…"

Tai sighed, "Yeah. That is how I feel. It's not that I don't want Sora to date Matt… I just don't think they're right for each other. Sora's smart, funny, care free, independent, social… whereas Matt's stubborn, laidback, hard headed, and not so smart. I just don't get it! I don't want to see my best friend get hurt. I love her like she was my sister. I guess my big brother instinct just likes to kick in at all times when she's around horny boys."

Mimi smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that, Tai. But think about what you just said. Yes, Sora may be smart and independent but she can also be hard headed and stubborn just like Matt. She likes to be right all the time and likes to make sarcastic comments. She's fun yet gentle. She brings out the best in people. Maybe that's exactly what Matt needs: someone to calm him down. They bring out the best in each other. Ever since the day they met I knew there was something between them. Growing up and listening to the stories she's told me I always knew they'd end up together some way some how. You might not want to accept it right now, but Sora would appreciate you so much more if you do. I know she would never do anything to hurt you or cause you to question you friendship."

"I know, I know. Gosh Mimi, why do you always have to be right?" Tai said as the two laughed.

"I love giving advice. Why do you think everyone comes to me with their problems?"

"Because you're the best!"

"Duh! All right sweetness. I have to get going. School starts in less than an hour and I can't be late again or my teacher will have my head."

"All right. Call me when you get out of cheerleading practice."

"Of course! Bye hun!"

"Bye babes!"

Mimi was right, as always. Tai always called her for advice. She was like his mentor and he loved it. Secretly he'd always wished that things would have worked out between them but the distance is what ruined their relationship in the first place. Now they were just best friends with crazy problems and drama that they always shared with each other. Maybe, just maybe when she came back over the summer something might happen. Tai hoped for it. But for now, his issue was the new couple that everyone would hear about the next day.

* * *

**TBC!**

**I'm trying so hard to finish this story because I'm getting so stressed out! I just got a puppy and she's a handle and I work almost every day and I'm in school so life's pretty crazy right now! I want to give a special thanks to those who are sticking with me through this story! You are the reason I keep going! Thank you so much!**


	15. Rumors

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

**Chapter 15 – "Rumors"**

It was official, as of yesterday. Matt and Sora were no longer just Matt and Sora. As an official couple they decided to keep their relationship on the down low because they didn't want everyone knowing, especially Tai. They acted normal the next day at school and no one suspected a thing, minus the few (Tk, Kari, and Tai) who already knew. The subject of them being together was never even mentioned until lunch period when Matt joined their table for the day. He took a seat next to Tk when Tai made a rude comment.

"What the hell do you want?" Tai spat.

"Taichi," Kari said in shock, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. What do you want, Matt?"

"Just stopping by to say hello. Listen, Tai about what happened over spring break I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Tai, please if you'd just listen-"

Tai stood up from the table and suddenly left leaving everyone shocked. Kari shook her head. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him the past couple days.

"You'll have to excuse him, Matt. He's been acting weird ever since he came back from Florida," Kari apologized for him.

"No worries, Kari. I have to get going anyways," he secretly slipped a note to Sora and left.

Sora blushed. This was all new to her. She'd never liked anyone as much as she liked him. It was hard for her to not smile around him. Tk noticed her secret smile and grinned himself. _'I'm glad my brother finally found someone…' _he thought.

Sora opened the note that Matt gave her. It read _'Sora, meet me in the usual spot after tennis practice. I have a surprise for you. Love, Matt'_. She smiled again.

* * *

"Takenouchi, good job today! I've never seen you play as well as you did today and it was only a practice!" Sora's coach commented after practice was over, "You seem a lot happier than usual."

"Thank you, coach. Let's just say things have been going a lot better for me since yesterday," Sora replied catching her breath.

"I can tell. Keep up the good work. Have a good day."

With that final word her coach walked away. She walked up to two men sitting in suits near the bleachers. She noticed when they were talking that they would often glance over at her. She even heard her coach say, "That's her. Isn't she amazing?" more than once. She eventually blew it off and gathered her things in her duffle bag. She heard shuffling coming from behind the bleachers and remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Matt. Watching her from the other side of the tennis courts were the two girls that everyone hated, Sarah and Kirsten.

"I wonder why she's so happy," Kirsten questioned.

"Maybe she finally got laid," Sarah said and the two started laughing.

"Yeah, that's it! Not!"

"Do you notice how she's always sneaking off during class periods and always going behind the bleachers after practice?"

"Yeah, kind of like right now?"

They watched her and decided to follow to see what was going on. They were definitely shocked at what they found. Matt had Sora pinned up against the bleachers and the two were making out very passionately. Matt had his hands wrapped around her neck and on her cheeks while she had her hands were grasping his hips tightly. Jealousy could definitely be the word used to describe the girls' feelings.

"Look at that little slut taking advantage of poor Matt like that!" Kirsten cried, "What does he see in her anyways? She's not even that cute!"

Sarah, being the less evil of the two, commented, "Well, she's not _that _bad looking… I do hear a lot of the popular guys commenting on how pretty and down to earth she is."

"Who cares? Even if she is cute Matt is way out of her league!"

"You know what? You're right. How is it that we haven't heard about this already?"

"I don't know. Every girl in this school loves Matt and I know that half of them would be devastated if they knew he was taken."

"Maybe they're not together. Perhaps they're just hooking up?"

"No. Sora's not the kind of girl that would do that."

"You're right. What should we do about this?"

"I have an idea…" Kirsten said with a smirk, "Follow me."

The two girls left leaving Matt and Sora in privacy. After a long make out session the two finally took off thinking that no one had seen what had happened between them. Little did they know that their secret relationship wouldn't be so secret any more.

* * *

"So what was up with Tai today at lunch? It seems like every time Matt comes around he freezes up and gets really tense," Kari wondered as she and Tk walked home from school together.

"I don't know. Maybe we are right. Maybe he _does _in fact like Sora and he's jealous of Matt?" Tk replied.

"That would seem like a logical reason. It's the only thing I can think of."

"It's just weird. They've been best friends since diapers. Wouldn't an actual relationship kill their friendship?"

"Tai's stubborn. If he likes Sora he probably would have made it known by now. I don't know what to think any more. All I know is that Matt and Sora are finally together and I've never seen either of them that happy before. I feel bad for my brother, but I want my friends to be happy. It's very complicated."

"I feel the same way. I'm happy for my brother. Being with Sora is all he has wanted since we moved to Odaiba. He's an idiot and may act like he doesn't care but we can all see right past that."

"Tai's the same way. I don't know, Tk. This is very confusing. If it wasn't our brothers it wouldn't be such an issue."

"Let's not worry about it, Kari. Our brothers are old enough to take care of themselves they don't need us telling them what we think."

"I guess you're right. Let's not worry about it. Let's just go back to my house, have some sandwiches, and watch a little bit of TV before Tai gets home."

"It sounds like a plan!"

The two walked to Kari's home and thought nothing more about their brothers and Sora the rest of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Matt were sitting at Matt's house cuddling under a blanket and watching a movie. It was starting to get dark so it set the perfect mood for the new couple. A dozen orange roses sat in a vase on the kitchen bar. They were the surprise Matt had waiting for her according to her note. Matt had never given a girl flowers before so it was kind of a big deal to him. Things seemed to be perfect until…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Sora… and Matt??" Matt's dad commented as he walked in the house to find the two cuddled together on the couch.

Sora quickly scooted away from Matt as her face turned cherry red. Matt as well scooted away wondering what his father would think.

"When did all of this happen?" Malcolm wondered pointed at the two and the flowers.

"We were just, um… watching a movie."

Malcolm gave him a 'yeah right' look and smirked, "Glad to see you two finally figured it out. Just don't be up too late."

With that final word Malcolm left and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. Sora and Matt sat for a minute not knowing what to think. Matt's dad acting like he didn't care that Matt was still grounded. They both gave each other a 'that was weird' look and continued with their movie. They enjoyed what little time they had left before their secret was discovered.

* * *

The next day at school everything was in an uproar. Matt had to be at school early to retake a test so Sora walked through the halls by herself. She couldn't help but notice people she didn't even know give her looks that she wouldn't consider the greatest. She also had a couple of girls walk by and snicker as soon as they were past her. She couldn't figure it out. '_Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something? What is everyone's problem today?' _She thought.

When she finally made it to her period one class, the girl that sat next to her leaned over and whispered.

"So I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, please let me know and I'll be there for you!" Her name was Cheyenne and she was a transfer student from Germany. She'd always been nice to Sora and everyone else mostly because she didn't speak Japanese as fluently as she'd liked. She had bleach blonde hair and eyes the color of the ocean. She had a very bubbly personality and that's what made her so attractive. She was nice overall though.

"Um… okay? If you say so," Sora replied not knowing what she was talking about.

Cheyenne just smiled and sat back in her seat as the class began. Sora had been getting the same reaction that Cheyenne gave her from people in all of her classes. It took her until period three before she finally broke down and asked someone what in the world they were talking about.

"What are you talking about? Why does everyone keep offering me advice and keep telling me I can count on them and not to be scared?" She asked Angela, a girl she played tennis with.

"Oh, honey! You're in denial. It's okay, it's perfectly natural!" Angela said putting a hand on her shoulder only to have Sora shrug it off.

"I'm not in denial! How can I be in denial if I don't even know what you're talking about?" Sora almost screamed drawing everyone's attention in the classroom.

"Honey, I know about they baby…"

"Baby? What baby?"

"You're pregnant."

Sora's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she managed to mutter, "Huh?"

"You are aren't you? Isn't that why you and Matt got together so quickly? You wanted to make things right for the baby."

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who the hell started that rumor? Matt and she had been together for two days and there were rumors going around about her being pregnant! Why did everyone have to be so damn nosy and wrong about everything?

"I'm not pregnant! I'm a virgin! Who in the world told you that?" Sora wanted to know.

"I heard it from Jordan but I don't know who she heard it from. So you're not pregnant?"

"God no! What the hell is wrong with people?"

"Well, that's definitely some good news! What a relief!"

"Angela, it's me, hello! I'm not the kind of person that would be that stupid."

"I know, I know. I just had to ask because it's what everyone's been saying."

"Matt and I just starting dating like two days ago. We haven't even done anything like that! God knows if we even will! I know better than that."

"Thank God you're not pregnant. I almost flipped when I heard like! I was like no way could Sora be that stupid!"

"No, I'm not that stupid. I don't know who started that rumor but it's great to know that everyone thinks I'm carrying Yamato Ishida's child."

"You are?" A girl Sora never talked to interrupted only hearing the last part of the sentence.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" Sora screamed and everyone in the class sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good to know, Sora. I wasn't ready for you to be a mom!"

"Who in the world do I have to strangle for this one…"

By the end of the day Sora had pretty much cleared up the rumors, though a few still thought she was denying it. It had stressed her out the entire day because everyone she could think of said something to her. She didn't know who started the rumor but it definitely wasn't someone who liked her. She figured it was a jealous girl that liked Matt.

"It's ridiculous. First of all, you're not like that. Second, people have been saying that they don't know whether the baby is mine or Matt's. I think that was the best one I heard all day! Do they not know that we're nothing more than friends? Best friends to be exact. I just don't know who in the world would start a rumor about you. You're nice to everyone and don't ever do anything wrong. It is kind of funny if you think about it though. Someone must really hate you if they wanted everyone to think you were pregnant," Tai spoke as he and Sora rode home from school together. Sora had finally gotten her car back.

"I don't know. It is funny because that's not something I do and now everyone probably thinks I'm a knocked up slut. Whatever though, I'm not going to worry about it. I just want to know who started the rumor," Sora said.

"I wouldn't stress over it. There's only 28 days left of school and counting so don't stress your self too much. Not to mention prom is Saturday!"

"Oh, wow you're right! Have you found a date yet?"

"Actually…"

"Taichi Kamiya! You found a date and you didn't tell me?"

"It just happened! She agreed this morning!"

"Well, who is she?"

"Only the hottest girl in school! Sarai Jones."

"What? Are you serious? Tai!"

"What?"

"She's such a skanky girl!"

"She is not! She's just sexually interested…"

"Whatever, she's a skank and you know it."

"Why are you dissing her? I thought you two were friends?"

"We are but that doesn't mean I don't disapprove of what she does. I guess if you want an easy lay she's your girl. She used to like Matt too so I'm not too fond of her for that."

"Be nice. What girl didn't used to like Matt? She agreed to go to the dance with me and she's going to be in our prom group so you'll have to deal with her."

"Great. You, me, Sarai, and Matt. This is going to be fun…"

Tai smirked, "Oh yes, it will."

**TBC**

**Sorry, crappy chapter. I just wanted to get it over with. More drama in the next chapters! All I can say is Matt's going to get himself into trouble once more… please review!**


	16. This May Sound Crazy

**Disclaimer- I don't own digimon!**

**Chapter 16 – "This May Sound Crazy…"**

**This chapter is told in Sora's POV. Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're awesome! Enjoy.**

Why was it that as soon as everyone found out that Matt was no longer available I started receiving dirty looks and people began starting rumors? I mean, I know that Matt's cute and that girls like him but why every damn girl in school? It was ridiculous the way people were treating me now. Even some of my close friends on the tennis team were iffy about our relationship. I hate high school. There's too much drama and deception that goes on. I wasn't going to let it bother me though. School was over in less than a month and I had something more important to worry about: prom.

"What do you think about this one, Kari?" I asked walking out of the dressing room and showing off the bright red dress that I had picked out. From the look on Kari's face I assumed she didn't like it at all, "You don't like it, do you?"

"No! No, of course I… I guess it's cute… I mean… the color's nice!" Kari lied. She was never a good liar. Every time she tried, she always got busted.

"Ugh! I hate dressing up!" I shouted.

"Here, just go take that… _thing… _off and I'll find you something."

Kari left the dressing room and went dress searching for me. I absolutely hated dressing up, especially for a school related function. The last time she even decently dressed up was for her tennis banquet, and I didn't really have a choice. I wasn't anything like my best friends Mimi and Kari. They both loved to shop, gossip, and do crazy things, whereas I just like to wear sweatpants and tee shirt and relax. They've both tried to get me into what they like but it just wasn't for me, at least, not yet.

"Here," Kari said as she returned and handed me three dresses, "Try these."

I took the dresses and looked at the strange arrangement of colors Kari had picked out. I watched as Kari relaxed back in the chair.

"You know, you're lucky you're skinny… it makes it easier to shop for you," Kari said with a smile. She knew I hated how thin I was, especially when I was active. I'm 18 years old and barely topping 115 pounds. I guess being active all those years kept me in shape and muscular.

"At least you have boobs though," Kari added laughing. It was true; my mother did give me one good thing: my breasts. I wouldn't exactly call them _big_ but when you're skinny and you have boobs, it makes them look bigger than they are.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just try these on shopping is driving me crazy."

I walked into the small room and removed the current dress that I had on. I picked up the first dress Kari handed me. It was green, like an emerald. I didn't really like the color but it was a pretty dress nonetheless.

"I don't like it!" I shouted from the dressing room after I tried it on.

"Which one?" Kari asked.

"The green one."

"Come out and let me see it."

I walked out of the dressing room and sighed, "Why does this have to be so difficult? I'll just go naked."

Kari laughed, "First of all, it's not hideous, and second, I don't think Matt would like you being naked in front of that many people."

"Let me change and try the other two."

Well, I tried the other two dresses on and they weren't great either. I had pretty much lost all hope until Kari suggested one more store…

* * *

"It's perfect," Kari said in awe as I came out of the dressing room, "Sora, that dress is so beautiful on you. You look so amazing right now!"

"You think so?" I said turning around and admiring myself in the mirror.

"It really does look amazing. I think that's the one."

Kari continued to comment me as did women who either walked by or worked in the store. They made comments like "you're so beautiful" and "that dress is amazing" and what not. I decided that this dress was the one. Needless to say it was the most expensive of everything I tried on but you only have one senior prom, right?

The dress was a light orange/red color. It showed a lot of cleavage which I knew my mother wouldn't like so that's why I bought it (she hated when I went against what she thought; I just did it in spite of her). It was figuring fitting and opened up loose on the bottom. It showed most of my back all the way down to right above my butt. It was silky, which made it comfortable. It was simple yet beautiful; just perfect for me. Kari even picked one out too! It was pink and looked just like a Cinderella dress. Tk won't be able to keep his hands off of her when he sees her in it.

Kari and I left the mall after that and headed back to my house. I forgot I had promised to help her study for finals. The studying didn't get very far though.

"So, what's the deal with you and Tk?" I asked placing a potato chip in my mouth as we lay back on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked as if she didn't know.

"Are you two dating or are you friends or what's going on?"

"Oh! No, we're just friends."

I gave her a "yeah right" look. She revolted immediately.

"I'm serious! Tk is my best friend. It would be weird if we dated. I mean… we aren't… oh, shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Kari," I replied with a smirk as she cracked under pressure.

It was so obvious that Kari and Tk liked each other but they hadn't made it official yet. I think Kari was apprehensive because she knew how protective Tai was over her. Tk was his friend, but if the two starting dating things would definitely change. A relationship between the two was probably the last thing Tai wanted to hear, especially since what's been happening between Matt and me. I was like another sister to Tai. He hated the fact that I forgave Matt for what he did but he wouldn't admit it. I love Tai. He's my best friend. But he's so overprotective sometimes. I like Matt and he likes me. It was just something Tai was going to have to get used to.

"So are you looking forward to prom?" Kari asked.

"I was… but then I found out that Tai is going with Sarai…" I replied with a smug look on my face.

"Oh, that should be good. Didn't she used to like Matt?"

"Yeah… she did. And they were going to go to prom together but that was before Matt and I got together."

"That's going to be awkward. Don't worry though. Tk and I will be there and so will Jordan so no worries. If she tried to pull anything we'll just set her straight."

"Thanks, Kari. If she tries to pull anything I think I'll have to whip her into shape myself."

"Oh believe me, I think we all will."

* * *

I found myself at Matt's later that night. His dad was home for once and decided to make a family dinner. We talked and laughed and mostly enjoyed each others company. Half-way through dinner we were joined by Tk, who was trying to get away from his mom because she was "too stressful". I enjoyed being around his family. They were always nice to me. Not to mention it wasn't awkward being around them because I'd known them forever. I guess Matt's dad had forgotten he was grounded.

"I do not get hat hair!" Tk shouted during a heated conversation about his favorite hat.

"Oh yeah? Then give me your hat!" Matt said stealing the hat straight off his hat.

"Give it back! Dad! Tell Matt to give it back!" Tk said as he and Matt ran around the house like they were five. Malcolm and I just watched and laughed. Taking Tk's hat was almost as bad as messing up Matt's hair.

"Do they always act like this?" I asked Malcolm.

He laughed more, "Always. Sometimes I wonder whether I'm raising teenagers or baboons!"

"Well, at least they're entertaining."

"This is true. Personally, I think they're just trying to show off because there's a cute girl around."

I blushed. The Ishida men were definitely one's to charm. I guess that would be why I'm dating one.

"Okay, children!" Malcolm shouted, "Matt, give Tk his hat back and you two settle down. It's getting late."

Matt did as he was told and they both sat on the couch. Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head over to him. I guess Malcolm and Tk took the hint to give us some privacy and politely excused themselves to their rooms. Matt took a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Finally, some alone time…" he said as he turned and laid me down on the couch and kissed me.

"Matt!" I said half laughing and half trying to push him off, "Your dad is still here! What if he sees us?"

"You worry too much," he replied kissing me again, "You have such soft lips."

"It's getting late."

Matt rolled his eyes and sat up, "Okay, okay. I guess you'd better get home before your mom freaks out. Come on, I'll walk you home."

I stood up from the couch and fixed my clothes and hair so my mom wouldn't suspect anything. I didn't ever tell Matt but my mom referred to him as a boy with "expectations". It wasn't that she didn't like Matt, she just didn't trust him. She couldn't understand why I was with him after what he had put me through.

We walked to my house (a whole two steps away) and stood on my front door step. He smiled sweetly as he brushed the hair out of my face. I blushed and took his hand in mine as he slowly pushed me up against the house.

"You are so beautiful," he said kissing me lightly, "I'm so glad you're mine."

"I'm glad too," I replied. We soon ended up in a heated make out session. I think my mom saw us but was too embarrassed to break it up. I didn't care. When I was with Matt, moments like these made me realize how much he really did care for me. I didn't know where our future would go or where we would be in a month but for right now this was all that mattered.

Our relationship had always been difficult ever since we met. Everyone always said there was an attraction between us but we were too stubborn to believe it. We had different friends, we were interested in different things; we mostly just came from two different worlds. We actually made a promise to each other when we were twelve that if we weren't married by the time we were thirty, we'd marry each other. We figured we might as well be happy together than be miserable alone. I even at one point claimed he was my one true love. But who finds their soul mate when they're twelve years old?

"I guess I'm not ready to go home yet," I said after the kiss broke.

"Well, you could always sneak through my window later… it wouldn't be the first time," he said and we both laughed.

"I'll consider it."

"Well, you'd better get inside. Your mom just peeked and gave me a dirty look."

"Ah, she'll get over it."

He smiled, "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, baby."

We kissed one last time and went our separate ways. I watched as he walked back to his house and couldn't help but giggle at how cute his butt was. I finally went inside when he disappeared from my sight. All the lights were off except the oven so I figured my mom had retired for the night. I did the same.

I changed into my sleep clothes as soon as I walked in my room. My mom told me goodnight and went back to bed. She didn't make a comment about our make out session on the front porch even though I knew she had seen it. She was nosy.

I walked over to my bed and turned out my lamp. The room became dark with the exception of moonlight peeking through the blinds. I noticed my cell phone blinking and quickly picked it up to see what it was. I had received a text message from Matt.

'_I want to say something… but I don't think it's the right time…' _he said. At first I got a little nervous.

'_Is it a bad thing?' _I replied back. It took him a good ten minutes or so to respond.

'_Not even close. This may sound crazy… but…'_

'_But… what?'_

'_Nothing. Never mind don't worry about it.'_

He was always like that. He could never make up his mind on anything especially when it came to words.

'_If you say so.'_

'_Goodnight my angel. I can't wait to see your beautiful self first thing tomorrow. Sleep well. Love, love, love.'_

'_Goodnight babe. XOXO.'_

Thus ended our text message conversation. I hated when he started to say something but then chickened out half way through it. It was obviously something important. I guess I just had to wait and see what he wanted to say…

**TBC**

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry the chapter was kind of rushed I wanted to get it posted. Review!**


	17. All Work and No Play Makes Sora Grumpy

**Disclaimer - I don't own it and a lot of other things I mention.**

Sorry for the wait! This chapter sucks though! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 17 - All Work and No Play Make's Sora Very Grumpy**

"I am sooo glad we got here before every other girl that goes to our school did," Sora said sarcastically as she stared at the waiting list at the nail salon.

"Chill, Sora. We have an appointment. Look, they've already got three chairs cleared out for us," Yolie said as she gave their names to the woman that greeted them.

"Right this way, ladies," the woman said leading them to the empty chairs. Yolie heard a couple of the girls from their school whine about how they got in before them.

"It's called an appointment, duh!" Yolie said as she walked by.

Kari and Sora snickered as they sat down in their seats. Leave it to Yolie to be a complete bitch to everyone because they were too stupid to make an appointment knowing it was prom day.

"This is so relaxing. I love getting my nails done," Kari said as she sat back and let the nail lady apply acrylic nails.

"As do I, Kari," Yolie agreed, "Tonight is going to be amazing."

Sora cringed as the lady doing her nails took out a small drill type thing and began shredding off the top of her fingers nails. She hated doing anything girly but her best friends insisted so she somehow agreed. She suddenly screamed and pulled her hand away from the woman so she could suck on her in pain finger.

"That hurt!" Sora screamed.

The woman gave a nasty little smug smile, "Oops, sorry. Maybe if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt so badly."

Sora snarled and gave her hands back to the woman. She had a feeling the woman was doing it on purpose because of how much she was complaining. _Nail painting bitch, _she thought.

"Sora, you need to chill. Enjoy this preparation time! Tonight is going to be non-stop dancing and singing and grinding. Save you energy for later," Yolie said, "Besides, once we get you all dressed and prepped, Matt isn't going to be able to take his hands off of you!"

"Yeah, if I even get to see him half the night. His band is performing at the dance so he'll be up there most of the night," Sora sighed. Sora supported Matt's band 100 but why did they have to play at prom?

A girl with extremely blond hair and way too much make up leaned over from another chair and poked Sora.

"Did I just hear right? Are you dating Matt Ishida from the Teenage Wolves?" She asked.

Wow, talk about eaves dropping.

"Yeah, that's right," Sora replied.

"And you're the one he followed half way across the world to the United States to declare his love to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Could you get his autograph for me? He is so incredibly cute and I just absolutely love him! He's my favorite rock star ever!"

Yolie and Kari looked at each other and then looked at Sora. They didn't know whether Sora was going to punch the girl in the face or claw her eyes out. Sora knew that Matt was attractive and well-known but she absolutely hated when girls talked about it.

"Are you done?" Sora asked rudely.

"Done?"

"Oh good you are! Well, have a nice day!" Sora said getting up and walking away so she could let her nails finish drying.

"But wait! What about my autograph?" The girl shouted.

Sora clenched her fists and grabbed a piece of paper off the front desk. She wrote something on it and threw it at the girl.

"Hang THAT on your wall," Sora said walking away again.

The girl took the paper and read what Sora had written on it. 'FUCK YOU!' the paper said causing the girls jaw to drop. She muttered some nasty profanities at Sora and went back to minding her own business. Yolie and Kari almost cried they were laughing so hard.

* * *

Well, the girls' nails finally finished and next it was time for hair. If Yolie and Kari thought Sora was bad with the nails, they hadn't seen anything yet with her hair.

"You burned my head!" Sora screamed as the hairstylist pulled the curling iron away from her head.

_Could this girl complain any more?? _The woman thought.

"Just sit still, don't move and you won't get burnt!" She said.

"Fine," Sora pouted.

Damn, she was a grumpy person and it was kind of making Yolie and Kari mad.

"Sora, you need to stop complaining. You've done nothing but bitch and moan since you woke up now stop complaining or we're going to leave your ass here!" Yolie said shocking both Sora and Kari.

Sora didn't know what to say. She knew she was being a brat but she didn't know it was that bad. She decided right then and there she'd shut her mouth and not complain the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry," Sora said with her head down, "I'm just really stressed out. Matt's just the only guy I've ever actually wanted to impress and I don't want to disappoint him."

Kari smiled, "Sora, you don't have to impress Matt. He likes you just the way you are so don't worry about impressing him."

Sora smiled back, "Thanks."

Tai, Matt, Tk, Ken, and Davis stood in the tuxedo store and looked themselves over in the full length mirrors. Matt wore a white tux while the other boys wore black. Davis was kind of jealous seeing how handsome Matt looked in white and soon decided that he wanted a white tux too.

"What do you mean you're out of white? This is a tuxedo store how do you run out of a white!? Tuxes only come in two damn colors!" Davis shouted at the woman working at the front desk.

"White was the popular color this year. Most of our suits were on back order for months. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to wear the black one," she replied.

Davis sighed and slumped back to the other guys. He was upset because there weren't any more white suits but he soon got over it.

"Davis, the black suit looks fine. Besides, you know Angel would freak out if you changed suit colors last minute," Ken stated.

"That's true. She is wearing a white dress I guess she wouldn't like it if we matched completely huh?" Davis said.

Matt looked himself over in the mirror and couldn't help but think about how good he looked. It wasn't everyday that the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves wore a tux and when he did, it definitely turned heads. A couple of passers swooned and drooled.

"Gee Matt, maybe you could save some girls for those of us who are actually single," Davis complained.

"I can't help when people stare. It's not my fault," Matt replied humbly.

"Lucky Matt, girls just fall at his feet," Tk whispered to Tai.

"I know exactly how he feels," Tai replied.

"Let's get the hell out of here I'm starting to sweat and it's making me cranking," Davis said and the boys left the store.

* * *

Later that day around 4:30 all the parents and all the couples met at Sora's house to take pictures. Sora's mother had installed a pond, gazebo, and rose bushes in the backyard that past year so it was the ideal place to take pictures. The mom's were crying, the dad's were giving their sons lectures about prom night temptations, the girls were taking pictures together, and the boys were standing around looking stupid with their hands in their pockets.

"I want Kari and Tk to get together!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted at the two snapping as many pictures as she could, "Now hug each other, no, not like that," she walked over and positioned them how she wanted, "Now smile! Okay, now let's go to the gazebo."

Kari sighed, "Sorry, my mom's a picture memory freak. She'll be doing this until the limo has disappeared."

Tk smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear and his warm breath caused the hairs on her neck to stand on end, "That's okay; it lets me be closer to you."

What a charmer. He's definitely an Ishida.

Kari and Tk stood on the gazebo together and the parents went nuts. Tk decided it was time to put her corsage on and that's when things got crazy. Mrs. Kamiya and Ms. Takashi started crying and fogged up their cameras.

"Let's get all the girls together!" Karen Takenouchi shouted as the girls gathered together. She soon noticed her daughter was missing, "Where's Sora?"

"Good question," Yolie said as the girls looked around for her. She was no where in sight.

How nice of them to notice.

"Well, get all the boys together instead while we find her," Mrs. Takenouchi said.

"You know, there's a reason we only go to prom once in our lives," Matt said to his father.

"You know your mother, Matt. She hates the fact that you boys are growing up so fast and she wants to capture every moment of it. Plus, you both have girlfriends right now so she feels like she's losing you to them. Just do what she says and she'll get over it," Malcolm replied throwing his cigarette butt on the ground and smashing it with his foot.

The mothers went picture crazy again while Yolie, Kari and Karen dashed back into the house to find Sora. Angel (Davis' date) and Sarai (Tai's date), stayed outside because 1) she and Sora didn't exactly get along these days, 2) they were more friends with each other than with the other girls and 3) they plain just didn't care.

"Sora? Sora where are you dear? Matt's waiting," Karen shouted but received no answer.

"I'll go find her," Kari said slowly making her way up the stairs so as not to trip and fall on her dress.

The upstairs hallway was dark and narrow and there was no sound coming from anywhere. She placed an ear to Sora's door and heard a slight shuffle. She knocked and let herself in.

"Sora?" Kari said entering the room. A light from the bathroom caught her eye and she headed toward it. She found Sora sitting on the shut toilet with her head in her hands. It didn't look like she'd been crying but she definitely looked upset.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kari wondered as she stood in the doorway.

Sora looked up quickly as if she didn't know anyone was there, "Oh, Kari, hey."

Kari entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the tub and put a hand on Sora's knee, "What's wrong?"

Sora sighed and stood up looking out the window, "Look at Sarai, she looks amazing. I keep seeing Matt stare at her and I hate to admit it but it's making me a little jealous. I don't know whether to be pissed off or upset or fine with it. I mean, they do have a history so it kind of makes me wonder if he still has feelings for her."

Kari rolled her eyes. Never in her life had she seen Sora get jealous, especially over one of Matt's psycho ex hook-ups.

"Sora, listen to me. You look amazing. You always look amazing. Why would Matt still have feelings for Sarai when he basically declared his love to you in front of his best friends? He doesn't care about her. He's probably thinking about how slutty she looks. I mean come on! Could her boobs be falling out of her dress any more? I mean seriously!"

Sora laughed a little, "I guess you're right. I know Matt cares about me. I shouldn't be worrying about her and her stupid fake blonde hair and stupid fake boobs. Matt's mine and that's all that matters."

"Exactly! Now let's go make her jealous. You look like a million bucks!"

"Yeah, let's go turn some heads!"

Sora began walking and stumbled over her shoes. Kari caught her.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to these heels," Sora blushed.

Kari laughed, "Come on!"

"Where the hell is Sora? My mom's getting anxious," Matt wondered. It had been about 20 minutes since the girls disappeared into the house and the limo was arriving in less than 10. He suddenly heard some awe's and gasps and turned to see where the commotion was coming from.

Coming down the stairs stood a goddess in red. Sora appeared elegantly and it seemed as though she floated down to the yard. Davis whistled but was soon smacked by Angel.

Sora had her hair pinned up on the sides with loose curls flowing perfectly around her face and down her back and shined in the light. She was wearing fake eyelashes and a lot more makeup than anyone had ever seen on her before. Her toned body looked amazing in the form fitting dress and she definitely turned everyone's head. She almost looked like a completely different person.

"Remember what I told you about prom temptations," Malcolm whispered to his son.

Matt stood with his jaw dropped and shooed away his dad as he almost ran to meet Sora at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kari, why is everybody staring?" Sora asked through her fake smile. She hated that everyone was staring at her.

"You're hot, just go with it!" Kari replied.

Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs and reached his hand out to take Sora's. It almost looked like a scene from Cinderella. Matt was her prince and she was his princess. At least for tonight.

"You look..." Matt began but was soon cut off.

"Is it too much? I told Kari I didn't want this much make up and-"

"You look amazing, Sora. You're stunning," he said placing his lips on her and embracing her in a sweet kiss.

If you thought the picture taking was crazy before, you should have seen it then.

"You two look absolutely amazing," Nancy said as she, Karen, and Tai's mom took as many pictures as they could.

"They look like a candy cane. Who the hell does she think she is? Brittney Spears?" Sarai stated in a jealous rage. She knew Sora looked good and she was stealing the spotlight from her.

"She looks fake. Don't worry about it," Angel replied.

"I want a picture of Tai and Sora together!" Mrs. Kamiya said pushing the two together. She had a secret obsession and wished they would get together but she knew it would never happen.

"You look beautiful, Sora," Tai said whispering in her ear.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Kamiya," Sora said with a laugh.

"Come here, you!"

Tai wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she put her hands up to his arms. The two smiled and picture flashes came from everywhere. Matt studied them closely. They looked good together. He wondered if Sora looked that good when she was with him. He always knew Tai had a little crush on her but he didn't know if it ever went beyond that. He always just figured they were too good of friends to risk anything. In a way it kind of made him jealous watching Tai standing there with his girlfriend. He wasn't about to let it get him down though. Sora knew he was watching and soon pulled away.

"Limo's here!" Sora shouted running and grabbing Matt's hand, "Bye mom, and bye dad! See you tomorrow!"

The others followed and dashed into the limo as quickly as they could so their parents would stop taking pictures.

"Be good, children!" Nancy shouted waving goodbye.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Malcolm said.

Karen sniffed, "There goes my baby. She's all grown up."

"Just think, next time we see them dressed like this it'll be at their wedding!" Davis said with a smartass tone before he was pulled into the limo.

"Wedding!?" The parents said in unison.

"It could happen..." Malcolm stated.

* * *

**TBC**

**Wah, stupid chapter but I haven't updated in so long I had to get something out there. You'll love the next chapter though, I promise. Review!**


	18. Prom

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon or 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain or 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade.**

**A/n: I'm finally updating at everyone's request! This chapter sucks, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Also, excuse any spelling errors and weird words I might have mixed together I didn't go back and read over because I want to go to sleep.**

**Chapter 18 – Prom**

"This limo is freaking sweet!" Davis shouted as he began pushing all the buttons in the limo he could see.

"Please refrain from pushing too many buttons. I have to pay for the damages," the limo driver said sound exhausted.

"Oops, sorry…" Davis listened but pushed one more button that closed the partition between them and the driver.

"Look what I found!" Tai said pulling a mysterious bottle of liquor out of the cooler.

"Tai, they charge you out the ass for that stuff. Put it back," Matt said.

"Oh, you're not fun. Besides, our parents are paying for it anyways! They know we drink so it's not like it would be a surprise if a liquor bill came up on their tab."

"He makes a good point," Sora said.

"Fine. Pour me a glass. I need something to calm my nerves before I perform tonight," Matt said taking a glass from Tai.

"If I'm going to make it through the night in heels you'd better pour me a glass too," Sora said.

"That's the spirit, baby!"

The limo ride to the restaurant took a good hour with traffic and needless to say half the limo was drunk and the other half was laughing their asses off at those who were drunk. Okay, let's make a list. Drunken people: Sora, Matt, Tai, Sarai, and Angel. Non drunken people: Tk, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Yolie. Matt and Tai wouldn't allow their younger siblings to drink or any of the others because they were too "young."

Oh yes, because eighteen isn't too young to be drinking either.

"I don't know what the hell this stuff is but it sure does taste great!" Tai said choking down another glass.

Sora didn't personally care for whatever Tai was pouring her but she was past the point of gagging on it. She didn't usually drink very often so when she did it only took a couple and she was gone. She also didn't usually drink around Tai because he ended up hitting on her half the time.

"Sora, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," Tai said plopping down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "As a matter of fact, we all look damn good tonight! Look at how amazing we all look? Aren't we beautiful? I love how gorgeous we all are."

"I can see a fight breaking out before the night is over," Tk whispered to Kari.

"If Tai keeps hitting on Sora like he is there definitely will be," Kari replied.

"I'm putting $20 on Matt," Davis said, "Anyone else?"

And the money came flowing. Davis had currently collected $50 on Tai and $80 on Matt as to who would win in the instance that they beat each other up.

* * *

Well, dinner came and went, like it usually does, and the limo quickly headed for the hotel the prom was being held at. Tai had managed to calm his self down and ended up not making a fool out of himself and hitting on Sora. Davis decided to keep the bet in play until the end of the night since there was always the after party and more booze the look forward to.

Tokyo's Imperial Hotel was lit up brightly with signs every where welcoming the Odaiba High School prom goers. It was the most majestic and expensive hotel in town and was nominated as the perfect location for prom. It soon became clear where all of the student fees went…

"We're herreeee!!!" Yolie screamed almost falling out of the limo. She grabbed Ken's arm and quickly rushed him into the dance.

They had arrived over an hour late and almost everyone was already there.

"Oh, Matt! Look at how amazing everything is!" Sora said getting excited.

"Everything looks great," Matt replied lacing him fingers through hers, "Now, let's go show you off."

Sarai and Angel ended up ditching Tai and Davis as soon as they got inside but neither of them cared. They were just there as arm candy to begin with so they weren't crying about it. They found other attractive girls to dance with. Sora was also left alone once they got inside. Matt's band stole him away and scolded him for not only being late, but not rehearsing before they performed. Sora didn't mind really; she was used to it and she knew he was performing weeks in advance.

"Don't worry; he's only playing a couple of songs so he'll be back to dance with you before the nights over," Kari said with a smile as she squeezed Sora's hand in reassurance.

"I know. I just wish he didn't have to play at all," Sora replied as she watched random guys set up instruments on the stage. She also noticed girls lining up in front of the stage waiting for something to happen.

"Excuse me everyone, excuse me. Be quiet please!" A girl named May from the prom committee shouted into a microphone after the music was cut off, "First of all I'd like to say thank you to everyone that showed up to prom this year. We have an amazing turn out. Without all of you, none of this would even be possible!

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers.

"Second, before we introduce our very own, The Teenage Wolves...

The girls in the crowd screamed in excitement. A couple even fainted.

"Like I said, before we introduce the band I would like to announce your prom king and queen of 2004!"

May was handed an envelope by the assistant principle of the school and quickly opened it to see who the winners were. She gave an as-if-it-isn't-obvious-who-the-winners-are smile and quickly shouted the names.

"Your prom king and queen of 2004 are Yamato Ishida and Sarai Logan!" May shouted and everyone cheered.

"Lovely," Sora said sarcastically as Sarai and Matt were crowned.

"The couple will now partake in their first dance together as king and queen!" May said as the lights dimmed and the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain played on the speakers.

Matt tried to keep his distance knowing that Sora was watching but Sarai made it damn near impossible. If she were any closer she'd be humping his leg right in front of every one.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Ugh, gag me. She's such a slut. Tell me when it's over."

Kari and Tk watched as Sora walked toward the buffet table. She grabbed a glass full of punch and tried not to pay attention to _her _boyfriend and skanky ex friend dancing in the middle of the room. She knew Sarai's intentions and she knew exactly what she was capable of. She in no way blamed Matt for whatever she pulled. She knew all the tricks in the book.

"I was really happy when they called you as my king, Matt," Sarai whispered into Matt's ear only causing him to role his eyes.

"Thanks," was all he replied.

"You're a really good dancer."

"I do what I can."

"Oh, come on Mattie; loosen up. You were supposed to originally go to prom with me, remember? I wrote you that note… you said you couldn't wait for your surprise at the end of the night…" Sarai's hands dipped lower and lower toward Matt's crotch area. He quickly jumped back and pushed her away.

"What are you trying to pull, Sarai?" Matt questioned.

"You know you want me, Mattie; just admit that you always have!" She countered.

"No, Sarai, I don't. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I do but I'm with Sora and you should respect her more than that. If my memory serves correctly, you two _were_ friends at one point."

"I don't understand what you see in her, Matt. She's not even half the girl I am!"

By now pretty much the entire room was listening, even Sora. Sora was about to climb through the crowd and claw Sarai's eyes out but with graduation only being days away she didn't want to risk her chances.

"You know what, Sarai? You're right," Matt said in a calmer voice.

Sora's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" She almost screamed drawing attention from everyone.

"She's not half the girl you are," Matt said quickly, "She's twice the girl you'll ever be!"

"Good save," Sora said to her self.

Sarai turned red in embarrassment. She threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "You two deserve each other!" And then she ran off screaming through the crowd.

Everyone cheered once again.

May approached the stage and spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, The Teenage Wolves!"

"Good for you big bro," Tk said with a smile as he watched his brother jump up on stage.

"Are you guys ready for the real party to start?" Matt screamed into the microphone and the crowd went insane.

The band began to play their most well-known song "I Turn Back Around" and it turned into a concert atmosphere. A couple of crazy fan girls tried to jump on stage but were soon escorted away by hotel security. Apparently the band was a lot bigger of a hit than the school board knew.

Sora smiled and decided to make the best of the night by dancing with her friends. Even if she couldn't be with Matt right then, she knew that he was saving the last dance for her and that's all that mattered.

"This is the one I was telling you about," the principle of the school said to a well-dressed man in an expensive suit and tie.

"They're good. The band is exactly what we've been looking for!" The man replied pulling out his cell phone and making some calls, "When can they sign?"

"They graduate Tuesday."

"Perfect! I'll be in touch."

The night ended up flying by and it was almost midnight; the dance ended at midnight. Matt cued the guys for his solo and the three quickly disappeared from the stage.

"I have one last song tonight. I wrote it for someone who is very close to my heart. She is the reason I'm living and breathing. I hope you all enjoy it," Matt said and quickly took a deep breath before strumming a tune on his guitar.

"_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet _

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight…" 

Sora's eyes widened and her face became hot as all eyes in the room turned to her knowing that he had written the song about her. She listened to the lyrics and figured out what Matt had been trying to tell her.

"_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...) _

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight… 

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home…"_

A tear fell down Sora's cheek. Matt didn't open up very easily and the fact that he was confessing his love to her in front of hundreds of people was kind of impressive.

"_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have) _

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)…" 

The song ended and everyone cheered. No one had ever heard him sing solo, except for Sora of course, and they were all stunned.

Matt put the guitar down on the stool and hopped off the stage. He made his way through the crowd and found Sora. He smiled widely and embraced her in a hug.

"I love you, Sora…" Matt whispered into her ear.

Sora smiled. She had been waiting to hear those words her entire life.

"I love you too," Sora replied, "I always have."

* * *

**TBC**

**Woot woot! Chapters done only one more left! Yes, I'm ending the story in the next chapter because I need to finish this story once and for all. Please review!**


	19. As One Chapter Ends, Another Begins

**Disclaimer – I don't own shit. **

**I want to thank everyone so much for sticking with me through this entire story. It has, however, come to an end (finally). I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to see it end because it's been 3 years and that's pretty pathetic. I hope you all enjoyed my story and again I thank you for reading it!**

**Chapter 19 – As One Chapter Ends, Another Begins…**

"So tell me Matt, what are you current thoughts?" Tai asked as he pointed a video camera in Matt's face and recorded every step he took.

Matt put his hand up and pushed Tai back, "Thoughts on what?"

"Well, we graduate in less than twenty four hours. What are your plans after graduation?"

"Why are you recording this?"

Tai pushed the pause button on his camera and spoke, "My English teacher told me that if I want to pass with a decent grade then I need to make a documentary of our last two days at Odaiba High. I really don't want to go to summer school so I'm just doing the stupid project," he said as he pressed play on the camera, "Now, tell me about your thoughts."

"I'm going to continue with my music, obviously, um, I plan to spend a lot of time with Sora before she goes to college because we won't see each other as often. I'll probably get a part time job and save some money…"

"What about college?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you want to go, what do you want to do? You know that kind of stuff."

"I don't think I'm going to college."

"You're not going to college!?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I just don't see myself doing that right now."

"Have you told Sora that you don't plan to get an education?"

"Not yet…"

"She's going to kill you."

"I think she'll understand. She gets me, you know?"

"Have you not thought about your future with her at all? Without an education how are you ever going to make enough money to support her and the dogs and the kids?"

"Since when do Sora and I have dogs and kids?"

"Well, if you're going to marry her you need to think about how you're going to support her when that time comes."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not even thinking about marriage right now. I'm eighteen and that's crazy talk. Second, what do you suggest I become, huh?"

Tai glanced up at the ceiling for a minute as though he were thinking about it, "I don't know. You should become an astronaut or something. That'd be pretty cool."

Matt arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, okay. That'd be the same as if you were to become an ambassador or something."

"Pft, like that's ever going to happen. Anyways…" Tai said and the two suddenly directed their attention to the front door where Tk entered, quite loudly.

Tai smiled and directed his camera toward Tk, "Introducing Tk. He's Matt's younger brother by almost 4 years. They share the same mom, even though they're two completely different people. Tk! What have you been up to today?"

"Why is Tai filming me?" Tk asked confused.

"Some stupid documentary or some shit. Just go along with it," Matt replied.

"Okay… um, I just got done playing basketball with the guys."

"Young Tk Takashi… aspiring basketball player and young teenage heart throb. How're the ladies treating you? I never see you alone in school there's always a girl with you. How do you explain that one?"

"I guess it's just the curse of the Ishida genes."

"We're hot, Tai. We can't help it if girls want to be around us all the time," Matt said as he and Tk laughed, "Besides, Tk doesn't give a crap about anyone except Kari."

Tai's expression changed very quickly, "My sister?"

"Yep. Tk's got the hot's for Kari. You should've been there when I walked in on them the other day. Can you say awkward!?" Matt said laughing.

"Matt!" Tk shouted turning bright red.

Tai almost threw the camera down on the table and began chasing Tk through the house screaming 'Stay away from my sister!' and throwing things at him with great force. Tk ended up locking himself in the bathroom while Tai ranted and raved. Matt just shook his head and laughed. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Sora and Kari were on the other side of town that day shopping for a graduation dress for Sora. Sora was so excited when prom was over because she hated the dressing up part and now comes graduation where she's required to wear something nice. She hated high school.

"Oh gosh…" Kari said suddenly after looking at a message she had received on her cell phone.

"What?" Sora asked curiously shuffling through the racks of dresses.

"Tk sent me a message telling me that he's locked in a bathroom at his dad's house because Tai is trying to kill him."

"Why is Tai trying to kill him?"

"Matt decided to announce to him that he walked in on us kissing the other day and now Tai's freaking out about it. He can be way too overprotective sometimes."

Sora laughed, "That's Tai for you. We love him for some reason I guess. No worries, Matt would strangle Tai before he let him lay a finger on Tk. He's very protective of his brother."

"Well, that's good to hear I guess. Anyways, we need to find you a dress."

"Yay…" Sora said sarcastically, "I just want something simple. Like this one for instance!"

Sora pulled the dress off the rack. It was a strapless, knee-length dress. It was white with a black trim on the bottom of the dress and had a black bow that tied around the waist. It was cute and perfect.

* * *

Later that night Sora sat in her room putting the finishing touches on her valedictorian speech. She hadn't told anyone that she was named valedictorian so it was definitely going to be a surprise when she got up and spoke in front of everyone. She wanted it to be a surprise and wanted it to be perfect. It's not everyday you get nominated as smartest kid in your grade. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a slight knock at her door.

"One moment!" She yelled quickly hiding her note cards under her pillow, "Come in!"

Karen emerged in the doorway causing Sora to sigh in relief. She thought it might be Matt or Tai or someone of that nature.

"Oh, mom, it's just you," she said in response.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Karen wondered.

"More like hoping it wasn't someone else," she said pulling the note cards back out, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how the speech was going. You've been working on that nonstop for the past week and I just wanted to make sure you weren't stressing yourself out too bad."

"I'm done actually. I've just been revising it a million times to make sure everything flows together and nothing sounds stupid. I am valedictorian for a reason."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're done. It's getting late though and you need to get your sleep. Graduation is at 10am so get your beauty rest," She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you, night," Sora replied watching her mom leave the room.

She decided to take her mom's advice and put the speech away. She read it at least a hundred times so it had to be fine. She picked up the phone and called Matt to wish him a good night.

"Hello beautiful," Matt said sounding very groggy like he was awoken from a deep sleep.

"Were you sleeping?" Sora asked with a laugh.

"No, no definitely not," he said with a yawn, "Okay, maybe…"

"I figured. I just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

"Shit. You need to get to sleep missy. We have to be at the school by 8 for graduation."

"I know, I know. Well, goodnight baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, I love you."

Sora smiled. The 'I love you' thing was so new to her that she smiled every time he said it no matter what the occasion, "I love you too."

"Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and fell back on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of her life…

* * *

The auditorium of the school filled quickly with hundreds of people before graduation at Odaiba High began. The students stood in a long hallway anxiously waiting to be announced to the parents and guests. They were supposed to be standing in alphabetical order but of course no one listened and they were scattered every where.

"Can you believe that we're finally graduating? I never thought I'd see this day!" Tai said throwing his arms around Matt and Sora's shoulders.

"I'm so nervous. This is such a huge day. We're no longer in high school kids after today. It's crazy to think about!" Sora said fidgeting a lot.

"As long as you don't trip and fall you'll be fine," Matt said causing Sora to roll her eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Sora said laughing, "I wish we were all sitting together though. The alphabet thing sucks."

"Well, Matt and I will be near each other you on the other hand, miss smarty pants, will be in the front with all the other smart kids in the school. Maybe if you weren't graduating with honors we'd all be together!"

"Are you saying I should have been dumber in school Mr. I-had-to-make-a-documentary-to-pass-English?" Sora retorted.

"Ouch. That one cut deep."

"We're going on in five children! Please line up in alphabetical order!" The principle said frantically running through the halls to tell everyone.

"I guess I'd better get back to my spot. See you guys after!" Sora said giving Tai a hug and Matt a kiss before running to the front of the line.

The graduation ceremony soon began and the students walked into the auditorium taking their seats. The principle got up in front of everyone and began speaking about how much everyone meant to her and what not. She talked about how being the principle and watching the students grow up was the reason she was put on this Earth. But she mostly just about put everyone to sleep.

"I would now like to introduce our valedictorian of the class of 2004: Sora Takenouchi!" The principle said causing a lot of people's heads to turn.

A crazy little skinny kid with huge glasses and spiky hair stood up and shouted, "SHE BEAT ME BY ONE STINKING A!"

Everyone laughed as he was pushed back down into his seat.

Sora slowly walked onto the stage and noticed that Tai and Matt were in complete shock. She tried not to laugh as she began her speech.

"Did you know she was valedictorian?" Tai asked leaning up and loudly whispering to Matt.

"No clue!" Matt said feeling out of the loop.

"I feel both privileged and proud to be standing here tonight, representing Odaiba High School's Class of 2004 and I am grateful that you could all be here this morning to share in our celebration. Together we have had quite the journey and as someone wise once said, a journey is best measured in friends rather than miles. I am pleased that the friendships that we have developed will forever reflect the incredible trip we have shared.

Fours years ago when I first entered the doors to Odaiba I was scared to death. I thought 'This has to be the biggest school I've ever seen. How am I ever going to make a name for myself?' Everything seemed so simple before that moment. I had no idea who I was. There was so much going through my mind and no way to organize it. The scariest thing in my life was the future. Not much has changed. The future still is a very frightening idea, but I no longer fear it! To get this far, we have had to toss aside the idea of fate, and create our own destinies. And that's not going to end here. In fact, life has only just begun. In the years to come, we will all be given the chance to see our sacrifices and hard work pay off. I can tell by looking at all your faces that your mouths are literally watering to get out there and pounce on life. We have got to jump in there head first, confident of our potentials to achieve greatness. And there is not a doubt in my mind that every person in this crowd has that potential.

That's a funny thing though. What is greatness? We all aspire to be great, but really only a handful of people know what it is, and fewer actually achieve it. So on this day of graduation, where can we go from here? What is this greatness that we aspire to?

To an engineer, greatness might mean creating a rock-hard design that stands the test of time. To an athlete, greatness may be hitting that ace to win Wimbledon, or making a field goal in the final second of the Super bowl to win the game. To an actor, greatness might mean getting the Oscar for best performance. To those of us taking on the business world, greatness may mean cashing out just as the newest investment was about to go under. To most of us, however, including myself, greatness is right now. But I submit to you that greatness is more than just the aspirations of any one individual. Greatness is built upon a foundation cemented with experiences and relationships. Relationships not solely with parents, family, or faculty but more, relationships with each other. Isaac Newton once said that the only reason he could see farther than others is because he has stood on the shoulders of giants. On no other day than today do these words ring more true. The only reason we have the potential to be great is because we've stood on each other's shoulders. We've helped each other work through problems, meet deadlines, study for tests -- we've helped each other get through life these past few years.

These powerful relationships should not be weakened or severed, but should become stronger than they ever were. We are all connected through your actions and experiences, and it's these experiences that bind us in some way to every individual around us. And I challenge you to cherish and use these experiences to comfort you in the years ahead.

So get out there and take hold. There are no second chances, so grab on to the ladder and climb until you reach your happiness, or your greatness, whatever that may mean to you. And if that ladder isn't high enough, then stand on the shoulders of your friends, your experiences, your giants, and get there. I know you will, because I definitely am. As we close the book to this chapter in our lives, another one opens. I want to say congratulations class of 2004! We did it!"

Sora ended her speech with a bang and everyone cheered. Matt and Tai were dumb struck since they had no idea that Sora could write a speech that amazing.

Soon enough the principle made her way back to the stage and congratulated Sora on a job well done. The ceremony continued and the diplomas were handed out.

"To all the parents, friends, family members, staff, and all others you can be very proud of the group sitting in front of you. They are all exceptional students. So will everyone please stand and help me congratulate the class of 2004!" The principle said and everyone went nuts. The graduates threw their caps into the air and cheered. It was the most exciting moment so far in their lives.

"Sora, that speech was amazing! I had no idea you were valedictorian. Why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked hugging his best friend after they retrieved their diplomas.

"Ah, I wanted it to be a surprise," Sora said returning the hug.

"You were awesome, babe. No one could have done better," Matt said kissing her, "Can you believe it? High school is FINALLY over!"

"It's the best feeling in the world isn't it?"

A shrieking voice was soon heard over the crowd as a familiar brown haired girl ran through the people and almost tackled Sora to the ground. Sora didn't know if she was dreaming or if it was really her best friend standing in front of her.

"Mimi!?" Sora shouted.

"Congratulations!" Mimi said not letting go of her friend.

"Mimi, what are you doing here!?"

"Pft, you really thought 3000 miles would keep me from seeing my best friends' graduation? Girl, please!"

"I can't believe you're here this is amazing!"

While Sora, Tai, and Mimi caught up, a man wearing a black suit and Tai holding a folder full of papers approached Matt and pulled him aside. The principle soon joined them.

"Matt, this is Jason Jones. He's a record producer from the United States," the principle said introducing the two.

Matt's eyes widened, "It's nice to meet you!"

Jason held his hand out and the two shook, "I've heard you play and I must say that I am impressed. Your band is just the talent my company has been looking for. We want you to sign an 8 million dollar contract with us. Like I said, you're the next big thing and I'm the one who will get you there."

Matt didn't know what to say. He was dumb struck. 8 million dollars? Was that even for real? Graduation and a record deal all in the same day? It seemed too good to be true.

* * *

A graduation party raged at the Ishida household later that night. Friends and family of Tai, Matt, and Sora gathered to celebrate their graduation. Most of the adults were drunk so the kids just kind of hung around with each other while their parents played crazy drunken games.

"I've never seem my parents drunk! At least, not together," Sora said watching her mom scream at her dad for getting the answer wrong in the game they were playing, "I kind of feel bad for my father. My mom is nuts!"

"Too many glasses of wine will do that to you I guess," Mimi said drinking champagne from her glass.

"It's a celebration! The whole point is to get drunk," Tai said chugging another beer. He too was obviously more than tipsy.

Sora strutted over to Matt who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room by himself. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is something wrong, babe? You've been really quiet tonight," Sora asked curiously.

Matt took a deep breath and sighed, "Sora, there's something I need to tell you."

Sora's heart almost skipped a beat. Most of the time nothing good ever followed those words so she got a little worried.

"What is it baby?"

"The band got signed today."

"Are you serious!? That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me??"

"Well, here's the thing… we'd be touring… in the United States."

Again, good things never usually follow 'there's something I need to tell you.'

"Wa-what?" Sora asked getting up off of him.

"I've thought about it and I realized that the only reason that I wouldn't go is because of you. I love you Sora and I don't want to be forced to be away from you. So, in saying that…"

Matt pulled a small black box out of his pocket, took Sora's left hand, and got down on one knee.

"Oh.My.God," Sora said in shock.

"Sora, I love you. I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that ever since I met you when we were eleven. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you, ever," he opened the box and inside held a large, 3-stone princess cut diamond ring, "Sora, will you marry me?"

* * *

"So when is your son going to propose to my daughter, Malcolm?" Mr. Takenouchi asked slurring a lot of his words. He'd had one beer too many.

"They're not going to get married any time soon, dear. They're too young that would just be crazy talk," Karen said to her husband.

"Well, we got married at their age and obviously they're crazy about each other."

"Like I said, the next time we see them dressed up it'll be at their wedding," Malcolm said taking a swig of his whiskey.

"Wedding!?" The other parents said tuning in to the conversation.

"Hey, it could happen…" Malcolm said before finishing the contents of his drink and smirking to his self as if he knew something they didn't, "It could happen…"

**THE END!!!**

**It's finally OVER! YES YES YES! You have noooo idea how excited I am that this story is over! **

**I want to give special thanks to a couple of people…**

**Spiffycookie, yamara love n friendship, animepinkcess, stars4me, puasluoma, thewitchlady, rewind soldier, lovemistress89, angel in training312, mikiusako90, and everyone else! Those were the main ones and if you've given me a lot of reviews and I didn't mention you I highly apologize you're just as important. I'm half asleep though so bare with me. Oh, and just for the record, the speech Sora made... DEFINITELY NOT MINE! I found it online and only changed a few words so yeah. I'm terrible at speeches so I didn't write that.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed my story and YES there WILL be a sequel so don't get mad at me for ending it like I did! Thanks again and PEACE!**


End file.
